High School Life
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: Empezar en una nueva escuela NO es fácil...Emil, obligado por sus padres, asiste a la misma escuela que su hermano, su vida cambiará pronto y, que tiene que ver un hong konés?, multipairing. AU.
1. Encuentro

**Aquí voy yo otra vez LOL**

**No me podía quedar en paz .-.**

**Así que, vengo con otro HongIce!**

**Esta pareja NECESITA AMOR!, escriban de ellos *3***

**Lalala~, yo dije que haría un prototipo de Magnet...Pero lo haré otro día xDDD**

**Esto es AU...Ellos son estudiantes de ya se imaginaran que escuela xD**

-Asdf- **= Dialogo normal**

ASDF!** = Gritos**

_'Asdf...' _**= Pensamientos**

**"Asdf..." = Palabras de otra persona.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Cambio de escena.**

**Islandia = Emil Bondevik / 15 años**

**Hong Kong = Wang Jia-Long / 15 años (Recuerden que en la mayoría de los países asiáticos el apellido va primero LOL)**

**Liechtenstein = Lily Zwingli / 14 años **

**Noruega = Lukas Bondevik / 17 años**

**Dinamarca = Mathias Densen / 17 años**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Encuentro.<strong>

Primer día de clases...las palabras le punzaban en la cabeza todavía, anoche apenas y tuvo descanso...estaba nervioso...este sería su primer año de preparatoria...y lo peor, es que sería en una escuela diferente...claro, sus padres insistieron: **"Si te quedas en la escuela en que estas no tendrás tan buen futuro,bla bla, esta escuela te dara una mejor educación, bla bla, tu hermano también pasó por esto y ahora esta en último año, bla bla...".**

_'Preocupaciones de cualquier padre...', _pensó mientras agarraba la toalla húmeda (La cual había tirado descuidadamente sobre la cama para empezar de una vez a vestirse), dispuesto a ir a dejarla al baño, donde pertenecía.

-Emil...- Su hermano entró para ver si estaba listo-

-Que?-

-Baja a desayunar...-

Sin decir nada mas, Lukas se retiró del lugar...El albino suspiro y lo siguió...

Cabellos enmarañados de color marrón se veían en la almohada, las sabanas con suerte cubrían el cuerpo del joven en la cama, el cobertor estaba inutilizado en el piso, el despertador le hacia compañía, con la pantalla rota...Todo por interrumpir el sueño del chico quien estaba cómodamente dormido otra vez...

- JIA-LONG, ARU!- Una voz gritaba desde abajo- ESTAS DESPIERTO?-

-Mm...-El joven que respondía al nombre de Jia-Long no se inmutó, se cubrió un poco mas con las sabanas-

Después de un rato, se escucha a alguien que sube apuradamente las escaleras, la puerta de la habitación se abre:

- JIA-LONG!- Le quita las sabanas de encima-

-Uhnn, que te pasa?...-Le dice bajito mientras se restregaba los ojos-

-Cómo que **"Que te pasa?", **aru?...Es tu primer día de escuela y todavía no estas levantado!, no quiero que llegues tarde, aru!-

-Como que, cálmate...Ya voy...-Se paró y caminó lentamente hacia el baño**..."Apresúrate, aru!", **escucho desde su habitación...pero no hizo caso...-

Entró a la ducha, el agua le despertó un poco, procedió a asearse rápido...salió, se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño...camino con toda la calma del mundo de vuelta a sus aposentos, cerro la puerta con pestillo y se empezó a vestir (Lento, para variar)...-

-Jia-Long~- Escucho que le llamaban de afuera. _'No...esa voz...'_ - Te estas tocando, da-ze~?-

Una parte de el hirvió diciéndole que fingiera una voz orgásmica y le contestara de forma afirmativa, pero como no tenía el humor de lidiar con Yao aun mas molesto de lo que ya estaba decidió no hacerlo -Cállate Yong Soo...-

-Yao dice que te apures, da-ze~!, o sino te quedaras sin desayuno~!-

-Dile que ya voy...- Contestó sin mas, poniéndose la zapatilla izquierda...(Porque Jia-Long es tan jodidamente genial que él no usa zapatos, sino zapatillas...O sea, estilo ante todo, no?)-

-Esta bien, da-ze~~!- La alegre voz de su primo de verdad le daba dolores de cabeza por las mañanas...-

Salió de la habitación después de un rato y llegó con un elegante atraso a desayunar:

-Aiya~, apresúrate en comer, aru!, tus primos ya se fueron, aru!-

Lukas y Emil salieron de casa, dirigiéndose a la escuela a pie, pues quedaba solo a 2 cuadras:

- Y...como es la escuela?- Pregunto a su hermano mayor-

-Lo primero, es bastante grande, lo segundo hay muchos extranjeros...como nosotros...-Si, ellos eran extranjeros, Lukas era noruego, pero Emil era islandés...sucedió en un viaje que tuvieron, a la madre de ambos se le reventó la fuente antes de lo planeado y entro en labor de parto en Islandia...- Y lo tercero, si quieres tener un buen año, no te acerques por ningún motivo al Bad Friends Trio, o por lo menos a Francis y Gilbert...Antonio es el único que salva de los tres...pero que no se te acerque demasiado...-

Emil lo vio extrañado, pero decidió hacer caso a lo que le decía el rubio...

Cuando llegaron a la escuela su hermano se detuvo frente a la puerta, vio la hora en su celular y se quedo ahí parado, buscando algo...Emil iba a preguntar que pasaba pero:

-NORGE~~!- Un chico alto...bueno, alto era poco, ya que el islandés penso que le llevaba por lo menos veinte centímetros...De cabello rubio, más oscuro que el de su hermano, desordenado y de tez clara...no vio bien sus ojos, ya que se precipito sobre su hermano y le planto un beso ahí mismo...-

El de ojos violetas no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando...solo vió como los otros se seguían besando y como algunos miraban sin darle mucha importancia...excepto una chica de cabello castaño claro que sacaba unas fotos con su celular, mientras sus amigos (Un albino y otro de cabello oscuro y lentes) hablaban de quizás que cosa, no dándole mucha importancia, como si sucediera siempre...

Cuando por fin se separaron, Lukas recordó que su hermano menor estaba presente, se sonrojo un poco y le dio un zape en la cabeza al recién llegado:

-Eres malo Norge~, me dolió!-

-Era la idea, idiota...no hagas esas cosas...-

Emil pensó que su hermano era un gran hipócrita, después de haber correspondido con toda su energía el beso, Lukas no tenia la moral para regañar al otro:

- Él es mi hermano, se llama Emil...no le digas nada raro...Emil, él es Mathias...es mi...-

-Novio!, Hola, como estas?- El de cabellos desordenados terminó la oración y le saludo con alegría...Emil asimiló las cosas, vio a Lukas, pero este solo le vio con su 'poker face' de todos los días, pero con un pequeño rubor-

-H-Hola...- Estaba un poquito nervioso ante el otro, siendo que no tenía cara de ser mala persona, pero su tamaño era intimidante...-

-He escuchado mucho sobre ti~!-

-He he...-Le gustaría poder decir lo mismo...pero el ridículo de su hermano nunca le dijo que tenia novio...el mencionado solo veía a su hermano un poquito avergonzado-

-Anko...vamos...Emil, ve a tu salón...-

-Pero yo...-

-Ok, Norge~!, adios~~!-

Bien, lo dejaron ahí varado sin saber a que salón asistir...Entro y vio carteles pegados, todos se acercaban a mirar, él fue a mirar también y se dio cuenta que eran los cursos...busco el suyo..._'Quede en 1er año A...'_, claro, no era de sorprenderse, con sus notas, lo mas probable era que quedara en el curso A, vio el numero del salón y se lanzó a buscarlo...

Jia-Long llegó a la entrada de la escuela, sonrío para si mismo dándose cuenta que todavía no era hora de entrar a clases...

-Espere señor Wang...- Lo detuvo la voz del presidente del consejo estudiantil _'Justo a tiempo Arthur...'_-

-Ahora que?-

-Dame tu mochila...- El asiático no tuvo mas remedio que darle su bolso, rodando los ojos-

El de ojos verdes y cejas espesas reviso entre los materiales y bolsillos del menor...

-Esta bien, ahora muéstrame tus bolsillos...-

-Pero...-

-Ahora Jia-Long...-

-Ya, bueno.- _'Que fastidio este tipo...' _se dijo a si mismo...mostrándole que no tenía nada peligroso en sus bolsillos- Como que, ahora me bajo los pantalones?-

-No es necesario, pasa y ve tu curso...- Le dijo el rubio señalando los carteles-

Tomo su bolso y se puso en marcha a ver su curso...1er año A, obvio...Después de todo, siempre era el mejor alumno, no, no es estereotipo racial, el que sea asiático (hong konés, para ser más exactos), no tiene nada que ver con sus notas...es solo que estaba rodeado de estúpidos (...?).

Subiendo escaleras llego hasta un salón con un gran cartel con la leyenda "1º- A", abrió la puerta y vio a casi todos sus compañeros del año pasado...unas 4 chicas lo vieron y rieron un poquito, sonrojadas...'_Que mal, como que, otro año con esas detrás mío...'_, bufo, preguntándose que tipo de excusas e insinuaciones harán este año esas chicas...vio al rededor por un posible compañero de asiento..._'No pienso sentarme con alguna de esas chicas...Esta Lily...uhm, no quiero sentarme con Peter...Quien es el?...' _Vio una cabeza albina mirando a través de una ventana, estaba hasta el final...bueno, le dio una oportunidad y fue hasta allá...

Emil se desconcertó al escuchar que el pupitre a su lado era ocupado...volteo rápidamente:

-Hola...-saludó, su nuevo compañero de banco lo vio y sonrío-

-Hola- '_Lindo...Se esta sonrojando...Adorable' _fue lo que penso Jia-Long, al ver bien al de ojos violetas-

Emil lo vio de pies a cabeza, a el le quedaba bastante bien el uniforme...se sonrojó un poco...no quería ni pensar que encontraba a su compañero de banco atractivo...así que volvió a hablar:

-M-me llamo Emil Bondevik y...tu?- Se maldijo a si mismo por tartamudear-

La sonrisa que dio el asiático ante su titubeo no ayudo mucho a disminuir el sonrojo:

-Wang Jia-Long, o como ustedes los occidentales dirían, Jia-Long Wang...- Dijo concentrado en los ojos de su nuevo (y completamente tierno) compañero-

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, hasta ahí el primer capitulo...<strong>

**Bueno, yo me voy a escribir las continuaciones de mis otros fics que debo continuar LOL**

**Juro que intentare demorar lo menos posible con este fanfic!**

**Espero haya gustado mi idea, hehe!**

**Bye Bye Biii~~!**


	2. Pero que?

**Bo-haha!**

**Lo dije!, lo iba a continuar pronto (?) **

**Gracias por los reviews/favoritos/alertas LOS AMO A TODOS!**

**Y bueno *baile de la felicidad*...haré caps largos...**

**Pero una cosa...me van a odiar:**

**NO VOY A ESCRIBIR USUK!...*es apaleada por el fandom*...es que, son como plaga...LO SIENTO!, pero no puedo escribir de ellos...si lo hago, serán tintes pero no me pidan escenas de "Arthur, te amo con todo mi ser hero!" o "You bloody hell!, te amo mas que a mis scones!"**

**Seychelles: Victoria Bonnefoy/ 15 años (Hermanita adoptiva de Francis ^w^)**

**Seborga: Salvatore Vargas / 15 años**

**Ladonia: Nathaniel Oxenstierna / 14 años (Hermano menor de Berwald en este fic ;D)**

**Kugelmugel: Mihael Hausberger / 14 años (Neh, le robe el nombre a Mello -notese que el verdadero nombre de Mello es Mihael Kheel xDD-)**

**Wy: Gwen Ross / 14 años**

**Taiwan: Wang Xiao Mei / 16 años **

**Vietnam: Nguyễn Hahn / 16 años**

**Tailandia: Thaksin Siam / 17 años**

**Capitulo 2: Pero que...**

* * *

><p>-Ah...de donde eres?- Preguntó Emil, tratando de evitar los ojos chocolate del otro-<p>

-Hong Kong...- 'Pregunta típica...'- Y tu?-

-Islandia...-Al menos no tenía que molestarse en explicar en donde quedaba Islandia como a sus compañeros del año anterior...una ventaja de estar en esta nueva escuela-

-Enserio?, el país sin ejercito defendido por Noruega? (*)- Lo dijo por joder...Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para parar la pequeña risa al ver el rostro semi-indignado del de ojos violetas-

-Si...Y Hong Kong no es parte de China?- _'Touche...' _apretó un poco los dientes.-

-Si.-

Y silencio...Emil miraba por la ventana otra vez _'Creo que debí dejarlo asi...'_ de alguna forma le desagradaba el silencio...quizas ni siquiera lo preguntó en mal...Mientras tanto Jia-Long le lanzaba miraditas de vez en cuando _'Si que es lindo...' _mientras en su interior bailaba y cantaba por ese hecho...por fuera solo alimentaba el nacido silencio incómodo que inquietaba a su punto de atención...Al notar que el otro estaba completamente absorto en el paisaje y sus pensamientos, se apoyo en una nueva posición para mirarlo fija y directamente...

Llegaron alumnos que faltaban, como una morena de coletas que se sentó al lado de una rubia de cabello corto y un chico rubio, un poco bajo que temblaba levemente y se sentó al lado de un rubio cenizo que empezo a decirle -gritarle- cosas como **"RAIVIS, COMO TE HA IDO?, ME COMPRARON EL NUEVO JUEGO!, DEBERIAS IR A MI CASA HOY, EL IDIOTA DE ARTHUR NO ESTARA!"** en fin, cosas que le importaban un rábano al joven de Islandia, cuando sintió una mirada que le estudiaba, espió por el rabillo del ojo y tal y como lo suponía, su compañero de banco le veía sin vergüenza alguna, ni siquiera lo intentaba disimular, con un brazo sobre el escritorio y el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano le miraba, su rostro con una expresión indesifrable:

-...- Vaciló un poco- P-por qué estas mirandome?-

Pero esa pregunta no desmoronó el gesto del asiático ni un poco y contestó un simple **"Porque si"**...eso molestó al albino, pero no dijo nada...seguía sintiendo el peso de la mirada del otro y decidió entonces que le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero al voltear:

-Que estas haciendo?- Se sorprendio al notar a otro con el móvil en mano, sacandole fotos...Que clase de psicopata hace eso?...Bueno, pues Jia-Long...-

-Nada...-

-Como que...?-

-Bueno, bueno...ya lo guardo, sin alterarse...ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo...- _'Malo es lo que haré después...' _sonrio de forma maligna y el islandes se sintió intimidado ante eso...-

El otro siguió observandole como acosador y Emil copio su pose para luego perderse en los ojos marrones...marrón...digan lo que digan, por mas que los veía no se acostumbraba al color de estos...casi toda su vida ha visto ojos azules o verdes, después de todo se encontraban en los Estados Unidos y vivió hasta los 10 años en Noruega...Era un color poco visto...pero era lindo...En que pensaba?, otra vez!, enserio la situación pintaba cada vez mas color de hormiga!...Se ruborizó otra vez...Se fijó en los rasgos del otro...el largo y color de su cabello...El tono de piel...Sus labios...Bien ya!, mucho!...Su sonrojo se intensificó un poco más para suerte del hong kones frente a el, que veía en silencio los tonos en el rostro del nórdico, pálido a rosa a rojo a carmesí...Era admirable!, por fin el mundo escuchaba sus peticiones!, un compañero lindo...es lo que pedía todos los años antes de clases, alguien lindo...bueno, varios chicos de la clase eran lindos, pero ninguno era de su gusto, o sea: Peter, si, bien, pero…un pendejo. Raivis, pasable, pero no es su tipo..Salvatore, no, solo no, ese rizo le sacaba de onda, Nathaniel, nah...Y quedaba Mihael...Mihael...Ese chico le gustó 5 minutos del año anterior, cuando era nuevo...El cabello platinado, los ojos azules...pero le destrozó la ilusión cuando empezó a gritar **"ES ARTE!, ES ARTE!, ES ARTEEEE-!"...**simplemente no se puede...Emil era otro caso, adorable...algo callado (Y no es que se quejara) y un poco gruñon, pero era tierno...

Llego el profesor y el salón quedo en silencio, claro Emil ni cuenta se dio mientras seguía desafiando al otro con la mirada, paso un ratito:

-Bueno chicos, soy Sadiq Adnan, proveniente de Turquía y me tocó ser el profesor jefe de este curso, por lo menos durante este año...espero nos llevemos bien, aparte me veran por aquí cuando tengan clases de Historia...y a ver, presentense empezando por usted, el chico de atrás...- El profesor apunto hacia los últimos asientos, donde estaban el albino y el asiático, aun en su guerra de miradas...- El chico albino...-

Las miradas de todos voltearon hacia atrás, a la parejita...

-Emil...el profesor te acaba de hablar...-Y el procediente de Hong Kong se rio un poco, viendo hacia adelante donde la alta figura del profesor se encontraba de brazos cruzados viendo en la misma dirección que los alumnos:

-S-si?- Emil rápidamente se volteó enfrentando las miradas acusadoras de sus nuevos compañeros y profesor-

-Presentese...segun la lista usted es el único nuevo en el curso, así que aprovechando el impulso, lo escojí primero para presentarse...-

'Que vergüenza!, no puede ser...por que yo?...' eran las cosas que pensaba nuestra víctima al escuchar la obvia explicación...se levantó de su asiento:

-Mi nombre es Emil Bondevik...- iba a continuar pero-

-Hermano de Lukas Bondevik?-

-...Si- Siempre la misma pregunta...-

-Oh!, que bien!, el es uno de mis mejores alumnos!...continue...-

-Bueno...Nací en Islandia, pero viví la mayor parte de mi vida en Noruega..llegué hace 5 años...Y...bueno, eso. - Y se sentó algo avergonzado...con lo que odiaba hablar en público...Se fijó en sus compañeros, cierto grupo de chicas cuchicheaban viendolo con enojo..._'Bien, ya me gané enemigos...que hice ahora?...esto va de mal en peor...', _una chica morena notó a estas y pasaba su mirada a él como "dandole el pesame"..._'Uh...no...', _un chico de ojos verdes le guiñó el ojo...Estrelló su cabeza contra el banco...para que el nacido odio de la chica de pelo en coleta a su lado ,ante el gesto no lo matara (Aunque eso fuera completamente ilógico)..._'No le hice nada!…Debi insistirle a mis padres...'_, en su vieja escuela quizás muchos fueran brutos...pero no resaltaba tanto...

Y la hora paso...El timbre para recreo...El primero y el último por hoy, siendo que es el primer día, las clases en si no empezaban hasta la próxima semana...La hora siguiente sería para socializar y eso era lo que menos quería...

-Vienes?...-

Levantó la mirada para encontrar a Jia-Long, este volvió a hablar:

-Como que, ya es recreo...Vienes?- Claro, no es como si fuera típico del de cabello mas largo invitar a los nuevos a pasar con él el recreo, pero el nórdico se veía tan perdido...Pero eso era una excusa, ya que esta demas decir que le atraía...-

-Esta bien...- Y se encaminaron juntos a la salida, pasando por el lado del grupo de chicas que acosan a Jia-Long (Y ahora por lo tanto, ahora odian a muerte a Emil)-

-Maldito...-

-Fenómeno...-

-Desgraciado...-

-Puto de mierda...-

Decir que Emil se saco de onda ante el veneno en las voces de las jovenes era poco, su gesto serio se transformó en desconcierto…Se apegó inconscientemente a Jia-Long, quien por cierto, escucho lo dicho:

-Menos que ustedes, chicas...como que, algo de respeto...-La cara de las 4 jovencitas se desfiguró ante lo dicho por el objeto de su..."amor"...Y el mismísimo Emil lo vio sorprendido y extrañado...el hong kones solo le agarró de una manga y lo sacó de ahí mientras en el fondo se escuchaban las quejas y lloriqueos de las féminas-

Al cerrar la puerta, se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo como asimilando la situación...O por lo menos Emil estaba confundido ante lo que acababa de pasar en el salon, el otro se veía indiferente...

-JIA-LONG!-

Ambos voltearon a ver a un grupo de chicos, 2 chicas y 3 chicos, la persona que gritó se arrojo a abrazar al nombrado:

-Tus pechos son mios, daze~-

Y Emil no pudo evitar reir...se rio bajito sin darse cuenta que todos lo miraban y las 2 chicas que estaban en el grupo se contagiaron con la risa y pronto siguio un chico con lentes, el otro solo veía al hong konés (Quien estaba completamente avergonzado, pateando a su primo que le pedia por favor que parara.) y al chico de rizo con algo de pena:

-Eh...lamento interrumpir, pero cual es su nombre?...Y de donde viene?...si no es una molestia...-El chico preguntó a Emil-

-Emil Bondevik...de Islandia-

-Oh...el hermanito de Lukas-san?- Sonrió levemente-

-Eh, si...-Algo le decía que la mitad de la escuela le iba a preguntar lo mismo...-

-Que bien...mi nombre es Kiku Honda, japonés...Un placer conocerle...- Hizo el simbolo de la paz- Nosotros somos primos de Jia-Long-kun...-

-Aha!...Yo soy Wang Xiao Mei, nací en Taiwan ...Llamame Mei!- Una de las chicas le saludó, llevaba una flor en el cabello...Después cuando ella se fijó en él y su mirada cambió drasticamente...- No.6...(**)-

-Qué?- preguntó el nórdico, extrañado...la chica seguía susurrando "No.6", luego volteó a la derecha, donde el japones le dedicaba una mirada complice a la chica...Los 2 chicos miraban primero a Emil y pasaban luego su vista a Jia-Long (Que terminó de torturar al pobre Yong Soo,haciendole jurar que no haría eso nunca más...al menos en la escuela o en la presencia del albino)...

-...Ya se en lo que estan pensando...-

-Pero es que!, es que!...Ya estan completos!-

-Es verdad...Podrían hacer cosplay de Sion y Nezumi...- El tono antes calmado de Kiku estaba lleno de emoción-

-Si!, No.6!, y Hahn podría ser Safu!-

-No puedo ser Safu, tengo el cabello negro y largo y no, no me lo teñiré por ella...-Refunfuñó- Y me presento, mi nombre es Nguyễn Hahn y nací en Vietnam...- Cambió su tono y gesto al hablar con el albino (Quien ni idea de lo que se hablaba)-

-Y yo Thaksin Siam!, de Tailandia ana~- Dijo otro chico al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba los lentes- Soy hermano de Hahn!, ana~!

-Y el imbécil ahí tirado...-Superando su vergüenza, Jia-Long apunt al piso donde estaba el del rizo- Se llama Im Yong Soo y viene de Corea del Sur...-

-Uhh...hola, daze~...Hagan cosplay de No.6...-Se levantaba lentamente-

-Lo pensaré...-Dijo Jia-Long para molestar a sus primos...no le molestaría para nada sacarse un par de fotos manoseando y/o besando al albino-

-Ay!, por favor~ (daze~)- Dijeron los 3 otakus al mismo tiempo-

-...Que es "No.6"?- Se animó a preguntar el de ojos violetas-

-No conoce No.6?- Kiku puso cara de horror-

-Es un anime!, un anime yaoi! (daze~)- Saltaron Yong Soo y Xiao Mei al mismo tiempo-

-...-Iba a preguntar que era el "Yaoi", pero...-

-Ana~...no les preguntes a ellos...Yo lo hice y me traumé!- Le advirtió Siam-

-Aw!, pero nos gusta explicar!- La proveniente de Taiwán hizo un puchero...pero en sus ojos se veía la chispa maligna...-

-No, Mei...Con tranquilidad es mejor…-Esta vez fue Hahn apoyando a su hermano...Se acercó un poco a Emil- No eres homofóbico?-

-No- Fue la respuesta del menor, su cabeza ya empezando a sacar conclusiones de que era "Yaoi"-

Jia-Long solo se quedó ahí, inexpresivo, pero sabiendo que el momento de incomodidad se acercaba...aun así no haría nada para frenarlo, quería ver la cara de Emil cuando supiera lo de ese género de anime/manga tan popular en el fandom..._'Tierno...' _penso casi automáticamente.

-Pues...-Hahn se sintió algo presionada...era complicado ser la mas madura entre todos...si hasta Kiku!...-Bien, son relaciones homosexuales entre hombres...pero en anime y manga...- Se sonrojó levemente y fue incapaz de ver a los ojos al albino-

-Ah...- Y sus supuestos fueron acertados...Se quedó ahí viendo a los 3 otakus que volvian a cuchichear sobre "No.6" y de que si Jia-Long se dejaba crecer mas el cabello podrían tener...Yullen (***)?, eso...mejor no más preguntas...Despues miro a su compañero de curso, quien estaba con un ligero apiste de enojo en el rostro...El timbre sonó. El momento que Emil temía...Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos...-No quiero entrar...-

-Yo tampoco...-

-Uh?...-En que momento el de ojos cafes llego a su lado...enrojeció un poco ante el abrupto acercamiento-

-Vayamos.- Y no era pregunta-

-Ok...-

-Adios chicos!, gusto en conocerte Emil!- Xiao Mei y Hahn fueron a su salón-

-Si! ana~- El tailandés se fue corriendo tras de ellas-

-Adios!, daze~...Pero antes…puedo reclamar tus pechos?...-

La cara de Emil fue épica, dudando entre si volverse a reir por el recuerdo de el mismo temita o tener miedo...Jia-Long se volteó a su familiar y le dijo con su voz más oscura:

-Lárgate...-

-E-eso es un no!, hehe...-rie nerviosamente- Gyaaa~, daze~- Corrio hacía otra dirección-

Luego de presenciar la escena, Emil notó la sonrisa de autosatisfaccion de Jia-Long luego de asustar a su primo...'Se ve...No...no voy a opinar...pero...ni que tuviera una opinión...o sea...por qué debería opinar que se ve sexy?...no puede ser...que estoy pensando!'

-...-Tembló ante su dilema mental-

De vuelta al salón, junto a los pocos alumnos que habían, reconoció chiquillo de ojos verdes que le guiño el ojo…el islandés se estremeció un poco al verlo ahí...Salvatore sonrió y caminó en su dirección:

-Ciao...-

-Eh...hola- Saludo de vuelta, o al menos eso creía...no era bueno en el italiano.-

-Mi nombre es Salvatore Vargas...vengo de Seborga...- Otro guiño, Emil se puso algo nervioso...enrojeció de nueva cuenta (Que acaso no se cansaba de hacerlo?)...Jia-Long, quien estaba en medio, se enojaba más y más...Quien se creía este estúpido italiano?-

-Que quieres Salvatore?- con un tono parecido al que utilizó con el coreano encaró al de Seborga...este se echó un poco hacia atrás, es que Jia-Long asustaba...el tipo tenía la reputación de delincuente...Cargando explosivos, fuego y encima era un cinturon negro de artes marciales...Como buen italiano priorizó la vida alejandose-

-Yo nada...- Y como italiano que era no quería meterse en problemas...-Solo..eh, venía a saludar!, eso!-

-Salvatore!-

Una chica de cabello castaño en una sola coleta a la derecha se hizo presente dirigiéndole una mirada enfurecida al asiático y al nórdico:

-Qué paso?-

-N-nada Gwen...haha...- Salvatore no sabía porque de repente su mejor amiga estaba tan molesta...pero se veía algo linda enojada, ese gesto era dulce...-

-Bien...-La chica arrastró al mas alto con ella a sus lugares (Estaban sentados juntos)-

...

-Eso fue raro...- Soltó Emil cuando, ya mas tranquilos, lograron sentarse.-

-Gwen esta enamorada de Salvatore...- Jia-Long aclaró sus dudas.-

-Lo supuse...- Y es que, las acciones de la chica eran obvias, apostaba de que el castaño de ojos verdes era el único del salón que no sabía de los sentimientos de la chica-

-Y, como ha sido tu primer día...eh?- Era una pregunta tonta, ya que ha estado acompañandolo...pero quería saber la opinión del albino-

-...-Bufó, pero entendía las intenciones del de cabello mas largo.- Pues, ha sido bueno, a excepción de un par de cosas...-

-Como...?-

-Mi hermano nunca me dijo que tenía novio.-Recordando la escena de la mañana- Y tus primos me pusieron nervioso.-

-Eso es en mal o en bien?...-

-Cómo que en...?-

-Olvídalo.-

Silencio...

-Te puedo tomar otra foto?-

-Pero que...-

-Solo una.-

El de Islandia lo pensó, pero que mas da?, que tanto puede hacer con una foto?:

-Esta bien.-

-Sonrie...-

Y el de ojos violetas hizo lo pedido...no sonreía mucho, pero al menos no era completamente inexpresivo como su hermano Lukas...aunque empezaba a dudar de lo dicho...

-Lindo...- Susurro al ver la foto del sonriente Emil en su celular, la puso de fondo de pantalla.-

-Qué?-

-Nada, nada...-Rio por dentro-

Unas chicas llegaron a sus bancos, la morena que "le dio el pesame" a Emil y una rubia de cabello corto y un lazo:

-Hola...- Saludaron-

Las chicas no se veían mal intencionadas y escuchó que Jia-Long pronunciaba un saludo también asi que el decidió seguir su ejemplo:

-Hola.-

-Yo soy Victoria Bonnefoy, nacida en Seychelles y antes de que me preguntes cualquier cosa NO, no soy como mi hermano...Aunque si conoces a Francis no es mala persona, alguien como tú debería alejarse del Bad Friends Trio...- La morena de coletas se presentó...el joven de ojos violaceos recordó la advertencia de Lukas...Sobre el Bad Friends Trio, Francis era uno de ellos...-

-Cómo que "alguien como yo"...?-

-Los chicos lindos y tiernos siempre son las primeras víctimas, al menos de mi hermano y Gilbert...Antonio es otra historia, los prefiere mal follados...- Victoria rio un poco ante su comentario- Aunque no hay que confiarse con Francis, todavía esta intentando conseguir al presidente del consejo estudiantil...-

-Aun no se rinde con Arthur?- Preguntó el asiático, sorprendido de la insistencia del francés-

-No se ha rendido desde que lo conoce...ya es un caso...- Dijo Victoria con algo de pena...-

-Y-yo soy Lily Zwingli...vengo de Liechtenstein...-Le dio una sonrisa gentil-

-Que bien en conocerlas...-Dijo en tono suave...a Jia-Long la punzada de los celos le volvió a la cabeza.-

La puerta se abrió:

-Ok chicos, ahora toca hora libre, pueden hablar, pero bajo, ya lo saben...nada de tirar papeles- El profesor Adnan se sentó en el escritorio de maestros y comenzó a escribir algunas cosa en una portátil-

Y de esa manera, siguió la hora, Emil, Jia-Long, Victoria y Lily conversando...Al final, el día no habia sido malo...Ahora tenia 2 nuevas amigas, agradables y simpáticas...A Jia-Long no sabía como dejarlo, o sea le agradaba...Pero...a la vez le atraía y eso era algo confuso, decidió dejar que el tiempo pase...después de todo...solo es el primer día...

El timbre volvió a sonar...

-Bien, terminamos por hoy...vengan por los horarios...-El profesor dijo, con un montoncito de papeles en su mano-

Los 4 tomaron sus cosas y recogieron sus horarios:

-No es justo!, empezamos los Lunes con matemáticas!- Victoria puso cara de asco-

-Victoria...-Lily intentó, pero sabía que los números le ponían el cabello de punta a su mejor amiga-

-No entiendo que le ves de complicado...-Dijo el de cabello azabache con burla-

-Si!, eso lo dices tu porque tu nota mínima del año pasado fue un 9,7!, pesado!-

-Tal vez si estudiaras...-

-No me vengas con eso!, que yo se que tu no estudias a menos que haya examen! O ni eso!-

Mientras, Emil y Lily veían como Victoria perdía la paciencia con los comentarios de Jia-Long...

-Siempre son asi?- le preguntó a la pequeña rubia-

-Lamentablemente si...-

Los 4 salieron del edificio, las chicas se fueron con sus respectivos hermanos mayores...solo quedaban los dos chicos...Hasta que el hermano del albino hizo su aparición:

-Emil...-

-Lukas...-

-Tu...no eras el primo de Kiku?- Pregunto al asiático sin siquiera cambiar el gesto-

-Si-

-El que le puso explosivos en el banco a Arthur?-

-El mismo...-

-Ok...- se volvio a Emil- Despídete...-

-Adiós Jia-Long, nos vemos mañana...-

-Claro Emil, hasta mañana...-

-Espera...-sacó su telefono y enfocó al asiatico, quien enarcó una ceja...-Listo-

-Eso para qué?- Dijo con intención de molestar-

Emil infló un poco las mejillas...Jia-Long rio un poco. -Si tu me sacaste una, yo también quiero-

Lukas solo veía en silencio, podía empezar con el complejo de hermano mayor sobreprotector…pero se dio cuenta, que no tiene nada que decirle a su hermanito...después de todo, él y Mathias...ya saben.

Cuando los hermanos partieron a casa el se quedó ahi, observando, Lukas que caminaba mas rápido dejando al albino atrás, que no se molestaba en seguirle el paso...con su celular activando el zoom saco unas buenas fotos que, meh, ya servirían...

-Espero que no le estes sacando fotos a Norge...eso solo lo puedo hacer yo...- No se molestó en voltear, sabía bien quién era, sonrió un poco...Mathias le ponía gracia a los celos...-

-Tranquilízate...Estas fotos son del hermano...-

-Te gusta?-

-Uhm, si...-

-Aunque sea trata de disimular que le sacas fotos...hahahaha- El danés rio un poco- Bien, tengo que ir a detener a Norge y despedirme, sino mañana se enojara muuucho y no me gusta cuando pasa...Se ve delgadito y todo pero da unos golpes...-volvió a reir- Adiós!-

Jia-Long salió de la función de su smartphone...Pasando a la carpeta 'Mis Fotos', sonriendo malvadamente ante las fotos –no tan tiernas- del tierno Emil...

-Jia-Long…ya vamos ana~-

Siam y el resto de sus primos estaban ahí...suspiró y se puso en marcha a casa...Habían muchas cosas por hacer...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh por dios por fin terminé!<strong>

**Espero que no me haya quedado tan horroroso...feliz San Valentín atrasado?**

**(*) = Islandia NO tiene ejercito...si, es defendido por Noruega...el es buen hermano mayor LOL...**

**(**)= Es un anime yaoi como ya dijeron, tiene gran trama…aunque bueno, no es tan yaoi en toda la expresión, dejemoslo en shounen-ai, aunque no se confiesan xDD, es Sci-Fi – Adventure ;D (soy tan, pero tan friki que yo misma clasifico mis animes favoritos xDDD) y admitanlo…Hong e Isu se parecen a Nezumi y a Sion!**

**(***)= Yullen…-man, alguien? XDD…Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker, bitches xD, sehh! (Y que nadie me diga Laven o Lavi x Kanda LOL…bueno, diganmelo xDD) Y, me da con que Kanda y Allen son los hermanos mayores de Nezumi y Sion…Por lo tanto, si Hong se deja crecer el pelo, bam! Yullen LOL…asi voy yo xD**

**Sugieran parejas, aparte de HongIce (du'h...) y DenNor (du'h otra vez xD), que ya son oficiales ._.**

**La conti se viene pronto, ya casi esta listo el 3er cap ;)**


	3. Le' situaciones

**Ahoy~!**

**Volví otra vez trololol...**

**Librarse de mi no es fácil ;)**

**De nueva cuenta: Gracias por los reviews y todo, me hacen sonreír demasiado, lo juro!...ya...a lo importante:**

**Necesitaran saber de esto: http : / es. answers . yahoo .com / question / index?qid = 20110729213213AAj2XRB**

**junten los espacios y no se rían tanto LOL...xD**

**Germania = Lars Beilsmichdt**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: 'Le' situaciones<strong>

El camino a casa con sus primos era algo irritante, soportar las sandeces de Yong Soo, los animados gritos de Mei, las aprobaciones emocionadas de Kiku, el risueño carácter de Siam en contraste a las calmadas y algo frías palabras de Hahn...eran un caso...aun así los quería...pero eso no es todo...al llegar a casa, Yao y sus complejos de hermano-primo mayor, les daría un abrazo a cada uno y les acosaría con preguntas...por dios ya eran de preparatoria...Kiku, de ultimo año, Yong Soo y Siam en tercero, Mei y Hahn en segundo...suspiro...y él mismo en primero...pero Yao siempre dice **"Aww! no importa cuanto crezcan, aru!, siempre serán mis primos y hermanito menores, aruu~!", **Yao estaba en ultimo año de Universidad, con una beca para Criptología...(carrera extraña, pero Yao estaba fascinado por los animales nuevos...quería ser veterinario, pero no le daba el carácter como para sacrificar mascotas...) y estaba soltero, mas de alguna vez no habían invitado a salir...sobretodo un chico ruso de nombre Iván Braginski...Yao lo describió como: **"Es intimidante, aru...su presencia asusta a muchos...pero cuando lo conoces es muy tierno, aru!...no es mala persona, aru!"**...desde ahí era una típica broma preguntar** "E Iván?", **a lo que Yao se sonrojaría un poco y gritaría **"No seas irrespetuoso/a, aru!...se encuentra bien, aru...", **quizás si estuvieran saliendo como pareja, pero Jia-Long decidió hace ya tiempo que no quería indagar sobre el tema, no como Yong Soo...quien no paraba de preguntar...era raro, pero quería mucho a Yao, tanto que...'Ya basta...debo dejar de leer los doujinshis Hitachiincest (*) de Kiku...', llegaron a la gran casa:

-Vamos Siam...tú tomaste las llaves en la mañana...-La voz de su hermana presionaba al tailandés que buscaba en su mochila dicho objeto-

-Ya voy, ana~, aquí están!...- Abrieron, y una nota sobre la mesa decía: **"Hoy saldré con Iván... **_('Hablando de...', _pensó el hong konés) **no volveré...hoy le tocaba cocinar a Siam!, los quiero!"-**

Todos rieron ante la mala suerte del de lentes que bajo la vista y susurro su típico **"Ana..."**

-Ok Siam, a la cocina...-Mando Xiao Mei con voz autoritaria, apuntando hacía dicho lugar riendo un poquito...todos la vieron sin esperar mas, Siam sonrio y corrio hacía allá solo para exajerar-Perdón, siempre quise decir algo así, hehe...-

-Siempre lo dices Mei...a todos...-Dijo la vietnamita.-

-Bueh...si, es verdad, pero nunca dejara de ser divertido, admitanlo!-

Nadie dijo nada...

-Son malos primitos...-

Los hermanos nórdicos llegaron mucho antes, sin haber dicho palabra en todo el camino (Al menos entre ellos, ya que Lukas no dudo en corresponder -aunque refunfuñando y muriendo de vergüenza- las azucaradas palabras de Mathias, quien les paro para despedirse de ambos...) y es que el menor estaba algo cohibido por lo de su escena con el celular y la foto de Jia-Long...sentía que el bolsillo donde estaba su celular le quemaba...

-Emil...- La voz de su hermano, típicamente neutral, sonó con toques serios...tragó espeso-

-Sí?-Sus padres aun estaban en el trabajo, así que generalmente ellos usaban estas horas para hablar...y eso mismo harían-

-Sentémonos primero...- Lo hicieron en el sofá de 3 personas y viéndose paso un rato...-

-Qué pa...?-

-Lo sé...-

-Ah?-

-Sé que te gusta el chico asiático...-

Emil se desconcertó un poco...luego nervioso dijo:

-No me gusta...-

-A mi no me puedes mentir Emil...Ya lo sé-

-...Es que...-

-No se dan explicaciones sobre estos temas...no intentes justificar...simplemente nacen...- Frío, con algo de misterio y significado profundo, si, típico de Lukas_...'Como Mathias se enamoró de el?, digo yo...' _y justo cuando sacaba teorías de los gustos del danés de cabello desordenado el noruego volvió a hablar-

-No te reprocho nada...-

-No tienes la moral de hacerlo Lukas...-

El entrecejo del mayor se frunció levemente ante la respuesta del albino, pero como era acertada, no sacaba nada discutiendo:

-Lo sé...solo...espero que te cuides de no ser lastimado...-

-Pero ahora no...-

-Pero quizás en un tiempo llegue a más...-

Emil se sentía incomodo...pero sabia que debía apreciar los detalles que tenía su hermano_...'Nunca dejara de cuidarme...', _sonrío un poco:

-Tendré cuidado...pero...es algo confuso...o sea...-

-"Amar" no es lo mismo que "gustar"...-Los profundos ojos azules de Lukas se clavaban en los de su hermano-...te pueden gustar muchas personas, pero amar a una sola...-

-Ya...-

-Te gusta...-

-...-El rostro de Emil demostraba su vergüenza- No sabría decirlo...es muy pronto...-

-Te gusta.-

...

-No puedo decirte nada mas que "Buena suerte"...-Se levanto y camino hasta el pasillo-

-Lukas!- paro en seco, volteando a ver a Emil-

-Gracias por preocuparte...hermano mayor- el albino dio una sonrisa al rubio y este, algo sorprendido por las palabras del chico (Emil siempre tuvo vergüenza de llamarle, **"hermano mayor**_**"...'**__Esa desesperación por crecer...' _pensaba Lukas, siempre trato de que las palabras fluyeran sin que fueran obligadas, pero Emil se negaba a darle gusto...), le dio una de sus escasas sonrisas y dijo "De nada...", camino tranquilo a su habitación

Al llegar se recostó en la cama, viendo el techo con interés, capto a vibración en su bolsillo izquierdo...saco el celular que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje: "Te amo..." decía, el remitente bajo el nombre de 'Anko'...Sonrío y acarició la pantalla del celular con el pulgar...

Anko...Mathias...recordaba cuando lo conoció:

Flash back:

Era un día frío...era invierno en Estados Unidos y aun así, era el primer día de clases...Se despidió de su hermano y emprendió camino a una nueva escuela...llego sin ver a nadie, reviso su curso...'A', no le importó...al llegar al salón vio que, al parecer no era el único nuevo ya que un porcentaje no hablaba con nadie...se sentó solo y no esperó que alguien le hiciera compañía...el banquillo a su lado sonó...era un chico mas bajo que el...cabello aplastado y ojos violetas, alegres:

-Hola!, mi nombre es Tino Vainamoinen, vengo de Finlandia! y tú?-

Lukas tenía planeado hacer el antisocial este año, iba a contestar al, pero el más pequeño al parecer no tenía malas intenciones, suspiro:

-Lukas Bondevik...vengo de Noruega...-

-Oh!, enserio?, eso es genial!...- Y el fines procedió a hablar...y hablar...pero Lukas no le dijo nada, escuchaba cada palabra...'De donde sacara tantos temas diferentes?...'-

Y el profesor llegó, alto, cabello rubio y largo, con una pequeña y fina trenza del lado izquierdo, pálido y de cristalinos ojos celestes:

-Bueno, yo soy su profesor jefe este año...Lars Beilsmichdt, espero y sepan comportarse este año-Lanzó una mirada a 3 alumnos, el cabecilla

del grupo (Albino, ojos rojos, gesto de bastardo...) solo rio-

-También soy profesor de matemáticas...así que, estaré por acá para dar esas clases...por ahora, preséntense todos-

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy y Gilbert Beilsmichdt,_ '3 nombres que evitare este año...', _Arthur Kirkland, Kiku Honda y entre otros nombres mas, todos se fueron presentando, cuando llego el turno e Tino pudo sentir 3 miradas sobre su compañero, debatían algo mientras lo veían **"Es mío." **dijo Gilbert, Antonio dijo **"Uhm...si es lindo, no es mi tipo...eso si" **...El chico rubio a su lado dijo**.."Mon amie...tu eres masoquista...esta bien, después de todo ya tengo 2 víctimas"...**lanzo una mirada a ese chico, Arthur...no le dio atención, hasta que sintió ese par de ojos sobre si...entrecerró los ojos 'Ni lo sueñes, imbécil'...pobre Lukas, no sabia en que se estaba metiendo, Tino seguía hablando...pero pronto termino...fue su turno...comenzó a hablar, tratando de ignorar la conversación de los 3 amigos**..."A este si lo quiero, ohnonhonhon~", "Pero si tiene cara de amargado!, que opinas Antonio?", "Fusososo~"...**_**'**__Uh, que horrible...', _se decía a si mismo termino pronto de hablar y se sentó...La puerta se abrió en ese momento:

-Densen, por que llego tarde?-La voz del profesor preguntó al alumno recién llegado, el chico tenia cabello rubio y desordenado, ojos celestes y piel clara...-

-Es que ayer llegue de Dinamarca, sabe?, todo muy bonito pero la diferencia de horario es inmensa!-Lloriqueo, muchos lo miraron entendiendo la situación, el profesor se masajeo las sienes, le obligo presentarse y finalmente le dio permiso para tomar asiento...se sentó al lado de un chico serio de lentes y aura intimidante...comenzó a molestarlo sin miedo ni nada...Lukas solo se quedo viéndolo, hasta que el de cabello desordenado se dio cuenta, le dedico una gran sonrisa. Lukas se sonrojó un poco y aparto la vista avergonzado...No tenía idea que en un futuro no tan lejano, se enamoraría de ese mismo chico...

Fin flash back.

Ese año estuvo lleno de cosas que variaron desde propuestas indecorosas de Francis, Antonio preguntándole de tomates, Gilbert siendo golpeado por el chico serio de lentes (Quien era el novio del pequeño fines, su nombre era Berwald Oxenstierna) y a Mathias llamándole **"mejor amigo!"** desde que le hablo por primera vez (Vaya a saber uno porque...)..no fue hasta 3 meses donde Lukas se armó de valor y le confeso sus sentimientos...La respuesta fue **"De verdad?...Yo también!, si!"** para luego comenzar a saltar como estúpido...Lukas no evitó la sonrisa que se poso en sus labios ese ida...

-Ojala Emil no tenga problemas...-

Después de comer la rica comida tai que Siam preparó, estuvieron en sus propios asuntos este corrió a su habitación dramáticamente alegando que **"No quería traumarse otra vez con las frikadas de sus primos**"...A lo que Xiao Mei saltó a la defensiva y Hahn tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura para evitarle un par de chichones a su hermano...

Y es que esa noche era especial...Hahn cargaba unas gaseosas, dejándolas en la mesita, sentándose tranquilamente. A Jia-Long le toco llevar el maní...lo cual era un horrible suplicio para el, que antes descansaba feliz en su lugar del sofá...Lo dejo en la mesa y se arrojo al sillón de nueva cuenta, Yong Soo traía bolsas de frituras, muchas, muchas bolsas...La de Taiwán cerro las cortinas y se encontraba vacilando, el japonés estaba mirando varias carátulas de DVD's...

-Mei-chan...-

-Que paso, Kiku?-

-Cuál es mejor...Shounen Maid Kuro-kun o Ai no Kusabi (**)?- La chica dudó en que contestar, es que ambas eran buenísimas!...debía llamar a un experto-

-Oh...YONG SOO!-

El coreano dejo las bolsas en la mesita, junto a la gaseosa y el maní:

-Qué paso, daze~~?-

-Shounen Maid Kuro-kun o Ai no Kusabi?-

El coreano analizo...Recordando cada escena de cada OVA...Su rizo decayó un poco y su semblante feliz cambio a uno severo:

-Definitivamente Shounen Maid Kuro-kun...-Nótese que su voz era seria y suprimió su **"daze"** -

-Genial!, creo que a la próxima podemos ver Ai no Kusabi...-

-Eso si no queremos verla de todas formas Mei-chan...-

Esta noche: OVA's hard yaoi.

Era el día Lunes de cada semana, al que le gustara, bien podía quedarse y ayudar y al que no (Véase Siam, ya que hasta Yao caía en la "tradición familiar".), se podía ir en paz...A ponerse directamente los audífonos y escuchar su estilo de música favorito, porque el volumen no se baja hasta que todo termine.

Mei fue a sentarse, al igual que Yong Soo...Kiku puso el DVD...ajusto el volumen y corrió a sentarse...para no perder nada...5 pares de ojos pegados en lo que reproducía la pantalla:

-Quién es mas tierno...Kuro, Piko o Ayase? (***)- La pregunta la hizo Hahn-

-Yo digo que Ayase, daze~...es que Kuro es medio tsundere y Piko...bueno...daze~-

-Concuerdo con Yong Soo-kun...-

-No se...Me gusta mas Kuro...es tan lindo!-

-Pero...-

-La tsunderidad es adorable!-

-Oigan...como que, quiero escuchar lo que dicen...- Dijo Jia-Long ya harto de habladurías- Que están en la parte donde le da el traje...-

-Perdón- Los mayores apuraron a decir-

Jia-Long veía la OVA...que para decir era su favorita...Y si, estaba de acuerdo con Xiao Mei...la tsunderidad es adorable...y más cuando estaba mezclada con un diseño lindo...Y sin querer queriendo...saco su celular para ver la foto de Emil en el fondo...esta acción tuvo un efecto en el asiático...

Siguió viendo la OVA:

**"Y como se siente...Kuro?"**

**"Ah!, se siente genial amo!" **

...

Se sonrojo...Las escenas cada vez subían mas de tono y sus primos ya estaban prácticamente pegados a la pantalla de tanto acercarse...pronto empezó a cambiar rostros y voces, cambiando al lindo y tsundere uke por el joven de Islandia y al seme con cabello tipo Bakugan como el mismo...retorcido...algo...Pero no le molestan nada las imágenes...Pronto se volvió inaguantable y unos minutos antes del final corrió a su habitación...Una alarmita en su cabeza le gritaba algo como **"It's FAAAP time~~!", **bueno, que más debía hacer...los pantalones le mataban...azotó la puerta, abrió el cierre del pantalón y...el problema era algo notorio...con su celular en la mano izquierda, pasando las fotos de Emil mientras su derecha...ya saben.

-Jia-Long, que...?- la voz de Hahn le sacó del trance...esta solo atinó a sonrojarse y cerrar la puerta otra vez...-Perdón!- oyó de afuera-

El mini-infarto que sufrió Jia-Long no valió como para dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo...confiaba lo suficiente en Hahn como para creer que no dirá nada...tampoco es como si le importara...

Fap fap fap...

...

Mañana no podrá ver a Emil a la cara...No importa si en general para eso eran las fotos (El chico era tan lindo)...simplemente no.

O sí?

Y mientras el islandés, ajeno a todo, estaba tranquilamente tirado en el suelo, jugando Ao Oni (****)...Toquecitos en la puerta:

-Sí?- Dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del televisor...-

-Es medianoche...- Dijo su hermano, detrás de la puerta-

-Y?-

-Duérmete.- El tono de orden que uso molesto un poco al de ojos violetas-

-No-

-Emil...-

-Un rato...-

-...-Silencio- Que mama no lo sepa.- Y se fue-

El albino jugo un rato mas...al apagar todo y cambiarse a pijama reviso la hora...00:30 decía el reloj del celular y la foto de Jia-Long con la ceja arqueada le hizo estremecer un poco, se acostó...Vio la foto una vez mas, dejo el teléfono a su lado y se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo fail es fail que le vamos a hacer? <strong>

**Trololol~, el cap 4 pronto estara yo lo sé...ultimas semana de vacaciones, hell noez~!**

**Juro, perjuro y más que termine en 'uro' que tendré el fic terminado antes de 6 meses...creo D:**

**Los quiero, mis awesome reviewers *-***

**Ah y den nombre-nacionalidad para las acosadoras de Jia-Long...y no se permite ninguna Mary y menos si es chilena! (Yo me llamo así y soy de Manuel xDD), el review ganador se le cumple un deseo…sean creativas chicas ;) juro que la ganadora será feliz xD**

**(*)= Ouran High School Host Club xDD, me gusta el Hitachiincest, es awesome xDDD…La historia es comedia y con algo de fanservice, se centra en Haruhi (QUE ENVIDIA DE ESA CHICA –chico (?)-! XDD) y bueno…mejor no más spoiler.**

**(**) = Las 2 son OVA's yaoi, recomendables x3, Shounen Maid Kuro-kun es mi favorita y es jodidamente awesome!, fans del hard yaoi, shota, cross-dress y etc, esa es su OVA...Ai no Kusabi es buena, pero no me gusta mucho el diseño...gomen xD**

**(***) = Kuro de Shounen Maid Kuro-kun, Piko de Boku no Piko/Piko to Chiko/PikoxCoCoxChiko y Ayase de Okane ga nai **

**(****) = Juego de terror...se acuerdan de HetaOni...de donde creían que venía el jueguito de Hetalia, eh?, de este!...recomendable xD**

**Esop. Bye Bye Biii~~ **


	4. Se viene, no es lo que creen :'D

**Hola mundo ;)**

**Como la pasan xD?**

**Yo he estado mejor...(adivinen quien esta aburriéndose en clases D:)**

**Pero al menos me devolvieron mi cuenta de facebook x3**

**Gracias por sus favs y reviews!, los amo chicos/as!**

**Ok, también debo decir que el concurso fail estara en pie hasta que decida meter mas a las OC'S**

**LOLOL...habrá de este fic para rato...el rate podría subir...:D**

**DATO: NECESITO UNA BETA, URGENTE, TENGO UN PROYECTO EN MENTE!, abajo lo que más o menos quiero hacer :B**

**Ok, ahora pasen a leer~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Se viene...(no es lo que creen :'D)<strong>

El albino sentía que algo se estrellaba contra su rostro...dio un

gruñido de disconformidad y abrió las orbes violetas para notar que

era su celular...tenía la leyenda de batería baja...Se desconcertó por

un instante y luego recordó que se durmió viendo la foto de su

compañero asiático, se sonrojó un poco _'Agh, parezco chica..._',

conectó el aparato y antes de intentar volver a dormir, curioso, miro

la hora:

3:48, marcaba...se quedó viéndola unos segundos, como asimilándola, se

negó a ver a otro punto de la pantalla, ya que, si mal no recordaba,

el día anterior la foto de Jia-Long (Y su sensual ceja arqueada...qué

tiene si sus cejas son algo gruesas?, son sexys como ellas solas!)

terminó como fondo de pantalla...soltó el celular y apoyo la cabeza en

la almohada...

xXxXxXx

Jia-Long estaba muriendo...no literalmente, pero es que...en parte

sentía vergüenza ajena, porque, si bien sabía que ya era madrugada y

bien, debería estar en su séptimo sueño a esta hora, simplemente no

era la idea...Yao volvió, como hace media hora...pero no volvió solo,

claro que no...trajo a vaya-a-saber-Dios que tipo (O tipa, porque, y

si estaba ebrio y sin querer queriendo?, quizás...?, aunque eso nunca

le ha pasado a su hermano, Jia-Long ya lo sabría), la duda fue

difuminada al empezar a escuchar ruidos y menciones de**: "Iván, aru~,**

**ah Iván, aru!".**..el menor simplemente no quería saber!, por qué ese

Dios inexistente (nótese lo ateo de la afirmación) lo odiaba? Bueno

eso, hace media hora podía escuchar a su hermano mayor y su "amigo"

pues, poniéndole empeño...y sin dejarlo simplemente ahí!, podía

escuchar como en la habitación de al lado, el tarado de Yong Soo se la

estaba cascando...No se sabe si por 'X' cosa que encontró en la web o

quizás el también alcanzaba a escuchar los ruidos que metía Yao desde

su habitación, tembló un poco con cara de trauma por imaginar a Yong

Soo en la situación y dedicándoselo a lo que pasaba a 2 puertas de

allí_, 'Pero claro es mejor callar cuando en tu expediente hay trapos_

_sucios que sacar al sol'_ pensó con ironía imaginando un juicio en su

contra por haberse metido en tema y contexto y huir de la sala de

estar, si, imaginaba a Hahn testificando en su contra, nerviosa, con

ojeras y pálida diciendo **"Lo vi todo...",** hasta al lindo Emil con sus

grandes (y tiernos) ojos violetas con lagrimitas negándose a

salir...se ruborizó un poco por esa imagen mental, que si bien no fue

maaala, como las que tuvo en su momento...la encontró muy

distorsionada, o "Out of Character" como le decían en fanfiction...Y

es que Emil se veía más del tipo uke-rebelde...no

tsundere...rebelde...Esa idea era excelente…le daban ganas de domarlo, como a una pequeña

fiera...sonrió perversamente y decidió tratar (nuevamente) de ignorar

el ruido de las otras habitaciones y conciliar el sueño.

xXxXxXx

Abrió los ojos lilas cuando la alarma comenzó a dar su molesto pitido,

contuvo el impulso de azotar el reloj despertador contra la pared de

concreto (repetidas veces, hasta ver tuercas y demás esparcidas en el

piso) y simplemente lo apagó, comenzando la rutina que luego deberá

seguir hasta vacaciones de verano...vió luz en la habitación de su

hermano y fue corriendo hasta el baño, encendió la ducha y espero un

poquito para poder entrar, estaba caliente, llegaba a quemar...pero

así estaba bien, era mucho mejor asearse con agua muy caliente a

hacerlo con agua fría...al menos en invierno.

Se quedo ahí parado sintiendo el agua recorrerle, cuando las ideas le

llegaron a la cabeza, todo empezando por la fecha_: 'Estamos a 31 de_

_Enero...tch, queda mucho para vacaciones de verano...también para mi_

_cumpleaños...pero...'_, su rostro blanco se coloreó, no solamente por

efecto del agua caliente_, 'Para San Valentín...'_, no sabía como se le

llegó a meter esa idea en la cabeza...quizás simplemente la propaganda

televisiva sobre el "día el amor" le afectó este año, o tal vez que

recordó el detalle de que su hermano Lukas decía desde hace 3 años un

seco**: "Voy a estar en casa de un amigo.",** ahora que sabía de la

existencia de Mathias, todo tenía sentido...arrojó a la basura esos

pensamientos sobre el mayor ya que honestamente, le perturbaban, o

sea, trata de imaginar una situación así de tu hermano o hermana

(ignora las edades solo prueba..), ven?, no es agradable...de pronto,

recordó que la escuela organizaba un baile en esta _fecha 'No tengo a_

_nadie con quien ir'._..golpeo levemente la frente contra una pared de

la ducha, agarro la botella de shampoo y comenzó a lavarse el cabello

blanco...pronto abandono la idea de ese tonto baile, se jabono y luego

lavando los restos , salio de la ducha, para que al final:

-Mamá!, me traes una toalla?-

xXxXxXx

En el hogar asiático también empezaban a movilizarse, Jia-Long siendo

la única excepción, con su gusto de pasarse la hora durmiendo, que

importaba llegar tarde a clases?, solo cinco minutos más...

BAM BAM.

-JIA-LONG, ARU!- _'Maldición...',_ claro, porque el mayor podía quebrar

sus horarios de sueño cada que podía...que ganas de gritarle**: "CLARO,**

**YO TENIENDO QUE SOPORTARTE A TI Y A TU PSEUDO-NOVIO FOLLANDO A LAS 3**

**DE LA MAÑANA Y ENCIMA NO PUEDO DORMIR HASTA PASADO LAS 7:00?, Y**

**DILE A YONG SOO QUE SI SE LA VA A PELAR, QUE LO HAGA CON MENOS**

**RUIDO!"-**

-Ya...ya...-Dijo fastidiado y se levantó perezosamente y al igual que

el día anterior

hizo todas las situaciones lentas y cansinas...cuando se le ocurrió

ver el reloj vio que era mas temprano de lo usual...las 7:37 marcaba

_'Maldito Yao...'_, indignado bajo a desayunar, al abrir la puerta vio a

todos sus primos esperando a esperando afuera:

-Como que, que tienen?-

-Yao nos dijo que esperaramos arriba...-Dijo Siam-

-Que el diría cuando bajar...-Completo Hahn-

Unos minutos pasaron, entonces y pudieron oir los gritos de Yao,

afirmando que ya podían bajar...todo era muy sospechoso, el hong konés

empezó a sacar conclusiones.

Bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la cocina, donde una extraña figura

estaba sentada donde usualmente se sentaba Xiao Mei...

-Vengan, quiero presentarles a Iván, aru!, ya les hable a todos de el, no?-

-Buenos días, da...- Se paro y ahí todos notaron lo jodidamente ENORME

que era el sujeto en comparación a Yao, que con suerte le llegaba al

hombro...Jia-Long lo estudio, debía ser unos centímetros mas bajo que

su amigo danés, pero la anchura de su espalda era igual, ojos violeta

_'No el mismo de Emil...este es mezclado con azul...el de Emil tira mas_

_a rojizo...' _y cabello rubio, platinado. Piel blanca. Usaba un abrigo

beige y una bufanda rosa, se veía hecha a mano...

Al parecer Iván notó que veía la bufanda y dijo:

-Fue un regalo de mi hermana mayor...ella ahora esta en Ucrania...es

bonita, da?- Su tono de voz era muy tranquilo e infantil, y tenía una

sonrisa tierna plasmada en los labios...le daba una apariencia,

casi..."dulce"...claro, porque hay una línea que marca entre lo

"dulce" y lo "psicópata"...este hombre, estaba e punto de

cruzarla...solo sonriendo así, miedo?, eh, no...al menos el no...por

lo que asintió sin más y esa leve respuesta complació al más alto, el

menor volteó a ver las reacciones de sus primos, el japonés y la

taiwanesa sonreían como enfermos, Hahn y Siam tenían ojos como

platos. Yong Soo, siendo tan idiota como siempre lo era se acerco casi

corriendo y..._'Oh dios, que no lo haga por favor...es muy temprano en_

_la mañana y no me dan ganas de ayudar a limpiar la sangre de la_

_alfombra y las cortinas...'_, pero para sorpresa de todos el coreano

paro frente al otro, levanto los brazos y gritó:

-Hola!, sabes, todos hemos oído mucho de ti!, como estas?, bien

verdad?, si!- Con su efusividad eterna agarro una de las manos

enguantadas del adulto y la sacudió mientras reía-

Ante los analíticos ojos del hong konés el leve rubor en el rostro de

Yong Soo no paso desapercibido...se sorprendió ante esta

situación...pero decidió que hablaría con el del rizo mas tarde...una

corazonada le dijo que no terminaría bien...

-Eres Iván?- Mei dio una sonrisa amable-Es lindo conocer al causante

de la sonrisa de Yao!, espero que te sientas cómodo en nuestra casa!-

-Bienvenido Iván-san...-Kiku dijo educadamente dando una sonrisa tímida-

-Si, ana~- Siam y Hahn asintieron, sonriendo-

-Como que...hola.- Dijo, simple, sin sonreír tampoco...gracias a la

preocupación que empezó a acecharlo-

Yao sonrío al ver que aceptaban a su, ahora pareja. Completamente

ajeno a lo que pasaba entre el coreano e Iván. El último abrió los

ojos lilas de una forma sorprendida, alejando por unos instantes la

vista de Yong Soo, notó la aceptación de todos..._'Un paso más'_ se dijo

el ruso a si mismo, para luego entristecerse al ver al coreano frente

a el...apretó sus manos antes de soltarlas...

_'Esto...es demasiado'_, opinó Jia-Long en su interior...tenía que

desenredar esto...

xXxXxXx

-Y bien Emil, hijo...no hay alguna chica que te haya gustado?-

Pregunto una mujer mientras bebía su café-

-Mamá!- El albino grito con vergüenza-

-Uhhh, que fue eso hijo!, eso quiere decir que la hay!-Esta vez fue su

padre con tono burlón-

-Podrían decir algo así...-agregó Lukas-

-Mi pequeño!-dijo la madre con alegría-Ya esta creciendo!-

Emil pateó a su hermano por debajo de la mesa, mientras un sonrojo

teñía sus mejllas, vio la pared frente a él...una cruz...su familia

era católica...muy creyente...el tema de la homosexualidad nunca había

sido mencionado siquiera...así que los dos chicos no sabían como

reaccionarían sus padres ante la situación...Emil tragó rápido,

queriendo escapar de la situación incomoda...

-Y tú Lukas, no te gusta alguna chica?- Bien, su madre se metió en el

tema...simplemente genial-

-Él esta saliendo con alguien...-Emil vio la oportunidad de vengarse de su hermano mayor, el rubio le dio una mirada alerta...con

un leve tinte rosa en sus pálidas mejillas-

-Hijo!, nunca nos lo habías dicho!-Su madre dijo con un tono

semi-decepcionado...Lukas tragó espeso y Emil comenzó a

preocuparse-...La podemos conocer?-

Lukas vio al suelo, Emil comenzaba a arrepentirse...la mujer esperaba

una respuesta, pero su esposo decidió interrumpir:

-Linda...quizás la novia de Lukas aun no considere correcto

conocernos...dime, es así?-

el de ojos azules asintió tímido y la única mujer dio una sonrisa comprensiva-

-Esta bien...-Dijo ella-La terminaremos conociendo de todas formas,

espero que sean muy felices...y nada de...!-

-Linda...-Al ver el rostro alterado de sus hijos, el adulto se

compadeció y evitó que su mujer dijera esa afirmación vergonzosa-

Emil dejo su taza de té vacía en el platito y lo tomo, dejándolo en el

lavaplatos, suspiró y dijo:

-Voy a guardar las últimas cosas...permiso-

Y se fue...Lukas vio a su hermanito irse y no pudo evitar una pequeña

sonrisita...siempre pasaba cuando se sentía culpable...no iba a negar

que, si, paso una vergüenza horrible frente a sus padres y se sintió

incómodo...pero bueno...no era culpa del pequeño...o bueno...si...pero

Lukas reconocía que no debió haber dicho que Emil ya se fijó en

alguien...menos con el albino tan confundido...una onda de culpa le

recorrió a él también, así que decidió ir a hablar con el de ojos

lilas, para así disipar los sentimientos negativos...

Se levantó y pidió permiso...abrió la puerta de la habitación del de

cabellos blancos...lo vio mirando por la ventana...

-No estoy molesto...-Dijo, la mirada violeta lo escaneo, notó el

cambio en el brillo de las orbes-

-Perdón...-

Lukas se acercó al menor y lo abrazó de forma suave, sin apretar...

-No debí...-Volvió a escuchar-

-No estoy molesto...-repitió- Ya no importa-

-Claro que importa!, imagina si se enteran que...!-

-Pero no lo harán...escuchaste lo que dijo papá, no?-

-Si...-

-Esta bien...yo siento también haber comenzado...-

Vio a Emil sonreír, ahora aliviado:

-Vamos...-

xXxXxXx

Jia-Long caminaba tranquilo...aunque su mente era un desastre,

preocupado por lo que pueda (o no) haber entre Yong Soo e Iván y ahora

2 nuevos factores entraron al el juego...la primera (y menos

importante), es pasar desapercibido con sus fósforos y petardos...(1

día sin ellos definitivamente le afecto...y es que tener piromanía era

muy complicado...), así que tendría que pasar por el presidente del

consejo estudiantil...y la segunda...la segunda era enfrentar al

islandés...es que, después de la situación con las fotos, en verdad le

costaría un poco verlo a la cara...al menos eso pensaba ahora, ya que

quizás cuando estuviera frente a él. Se portaría como el bastardo que

era. Rio un poco para si al pensarlo y a la vez recordar lo que pensó

la noche anterior antes de dormirse...tonto, pero bueno. Así era él,

no cambiaria por nadie.

-Wang!-

-Kirkland...-

-Bolso-Ordenó el de cejas más gruesas, cuando el asiático le entregaba

lo dicho, palpando suave y disimuladamente su costado derecho (donde

escondía sus cosas), vio que un tic se apropiaba del ojo izquierdo del

inglés y como este se giraba a gran velocidad y le daba un golpazo a

la persona trás él...

-Ouch, mon amour Arthur~ siempre tan agresivo...-El de melena rubia

hasta los hombros se acariciaba la mejilla afectada-

-Bloody hell!, deja de manosearme, pervertido!-

Francis sonrió con melancolía _'Tipo...de verdad le gusta Arthur..._' y

le seguía la pelea al otro rubio, quien no se quedaba atrás en ningún

momento, el hong konés notaba ese brillo especial en sus ojos verdes

_'Todo el tiempo en negación..._' pensó y sonrió altanero, se echó el

bolso al hombro y se fue corriendo.

Llegó a su salón temprano, incluso se notó la sorpresa en sus

compañeros (acostumbrados sus llegadas en medio de la hora de clases):

-Hoy fue temprano, eh?- La joven de Seychelles se le acercó, la burla

se notaba en el tono-

-Victoria...-La pequeña rubia su lado le tiro de la manga derecha-No

es bueno reírse los demás-

-Lily!-La joven apretó la mandíbula al ser regañada, el asiático le

dedico una sonrisa ladeada y fue a los lugares donde el y Emil se

sentaron el día anterior.-

_'Llegará...'_ y como pensó antes...mientras más cerca de verlo estaba,

más bastardo se ponía...rarísimo, pero que se le va a hacer...

-Kesesese~!-

Levantaron todos la vista, para ver a un alumno de ultimo año, cabello

blanco y ojos...sosteniendo entre sus brazos otro chiquillo albino de

ojos lilas, quien se sonrojaba tiernamente...Jia-Long puso cara de

horror al reconocer a la 'perra líder' (Así era denominado el tipo, no

culpen al de cabello azabache), se escabullo, dejando su bolso tirado

frente a su banquillo, en silencio ocultándose de las orbes carmesí,

tratando de pasar inadvertido...

-Ok niños, representando al Bad Friends Trio, el grandioso yo, Gilbert

Beilsmichdt...reclamo al pequeño...como dices que era tu nombre?- Bajo

la vista al sonrojado rostro del islandés y sonrió complacido...-

-E-Emil Bondevik...-Estaba nervioso...los ojos del otro tenían ese

brillo que no le gustaba-

-Bondevik?, el hermanito del noruego mal follado!- el mas alto rio un

poco al ver la mueca molesta del menor al escuchar eso- Aunque,

si...ambos se parecen...pero tu eres mas tierno, kesese~-

...Un tic en el ojo derecho de Emil y una punzada de celos en Jia-Long

después...

-Y bueno, el grandioso yo decía que ahora Emil es mío y~ no me importa

lo que ustedes digan, porque no son awesome...-

Desde su banco, Victoria se daba un "face-palm"..._'Le dije que se_

_alejara del Bad Friends Trio!, sobretodo de Gilbert ahora que Francis_

_se concentro en Arthur y Antonio solo tenga ojos para su italiano_

_gruñon!'..._Lily se hundió en su asiento, prefiriendo no ver...Mihael

era agarrado de la mano por Nathaniel...el pelirrojo sabia que el

proveniente de Kugelmugel era uno de los mas lindos del salón...y no

dejaría que lo tocaran, solo era suyo!, las acosadoras del hong konés,

disfrutaban el espectáculo...riendo como sádicas...

Emil, sin dejarse derrotar, intento escapar del otro, pero eso logro

que el mayor apretara más el agarre en su cintura. Eso hizo que de los

ojos marrones de Jia-Long empezaran a salir chispas (metafóricamente

hablando, lol...), pero cuando noto las manos llendo mas abajo...

-Que mierda?-El islandés fue liberado, la voz sonó gangosa, las manos

del mayor fueron a su nariz, intentando detener la sangre que salía-

Tu?-

Jia-Long bajo el puño y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalo a Emil

que fuera a sentarse...el de ojos lilas se trago el orgullo y fue a

sentarse, aun sonrojado, ante la escenita...y es que de repente, ese

extraño chico Gilbert lo atrapo antes de poder entrar al

salón...sentía una presencia, pero nunca pensó que fuera alguien que

intentara reclamarlo "suyo" y menos frente a todo su salón...(o al

menos el porcentaje que ya había llegado)...pero tampoco se espero que

el chico, si, ese mismo chico que le atraía no solo le haya ayudado a

sacarse al mayor de encima...sino que le rompió la nariz...se sonrojo

un poco mas, avergonzado...camino lentamente hasta el final...

El azabache estaba molesto, que se creía ese alemán?

-Como te atreves a golpear al grandioso yo!, y en el rostro!, eso no

es awesome!-

-Ya, para...-Escuchar los quejidos del otro comenzaba a ponerle los

nervios de punta y a animarle a ir por un segundo golpe.-

-Me voy...ya veras, ya veras!- Y se fue corriendo-

_'Cobarde...'_, pensó. Mientras, en sus respectivos puestos, Victoria y

Lily estaban sorprendidas...No era la primera vez que veían a Jia-Long

golpeando a otra persona (Ya verán como agarro fama de delincuente

niño...otra aparte de sus "juegos explosivos", como el los

llamaba)...pero era ciertamente la primera que lo hacia para defender

alguien mas...

Jia-Long camino hacia atrás, ante las miradas shockeadas de sus

compañeros...notando a un Emil que veía con curiosidad el bolso ajeno,

lleno de parches y pines..."The GazettE"..."Maximum The

Hormone"..."Dir en Grey"...(*)...eran lo que ponian los 3 parches que

veía...mientras que en los pines, un chico rubio, ojos azules, con una

pequeña coleta y una camisa blanca con una corbata amarilla, adornos

negros y audífonos blancos...y una chica casi idéntica a su lado, solo

que con pelo suelto adornado por un lazo..."Kagamine Rin & Len" (**),

otra, 2 chicos, uno rubio sacando la lengua, divertido y otro

azabache, serio y con un parche sobre un ojo, vestidos como en épocas

antiguas, en la nobleza, acompañados cada uno por lo que parecía ser

un mayordomo...(***)...y muchas mas, que hubiera seguido describiendo

en su mente cuando...

-Estas bien?...-el susurro le pego en un punto estratégico, se

estremeció un poco y vio al asiático que lo miraba con atención...dejo

el bolso en paz y vio en las orbes cafés del otro antes de contestar

afirmativamente.-

-Por que lo hiciste?...digo, me hubiera soltado tarde o temprano...-

Se gano una ceja arqueada por ese comentario...se intimido un poco y

se encogió en su banquillo-

-Créeme...Gilbert como que...nunca te hubiera dejado en paz...-

-Quizás tienes razón...-su sonrojo volvió, frunció el ceño algo

molesto por ello-

La puerta se abrió:

-Ok chicos...-era el profesor Adnan-Hoy solo es un acto cívico, hora

libre y se van a las 13:00, igual que ayer...-

Un chico levanta la mano:

-Si, Galante?-

-Ehm...-El letón estaba algo nervioso ante preguntar frente a toda la

clase...vio levemente a Peter, a su lado- A que hora es el a-acto?-

El profesor sonrió levemente.

-En unos 20 minutos mas...-

El jovencito asintió y volvió a su plática con el otro chico.

Durante ese intervalo de tiempo, Jia-Long recibió un mensaje, que

tenía copia a todos sus primos también...

**"Hoy vuelvan mas tarde...A las 20:00, por favor!...no mas**

**preguntas...sobretodo ustedes, Yong Soo y Mei!"**

_'Yao, como que...es obvio lo que intentas decirnos...'_ Simplemente

cerro la ventanita que mostraba el mensaje de su hermano...ahora

necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse hasta las 20:00...

-Estas muy callado hoy...-Escucho la suave voz de Emil a su lado, aun

algo cohibido después de la situación de la cual lo había sacado no

precisamente en buenos términos...-

Sonrío de lado:

-Te molesta?...- Lo miro fijo, poniendo al albino nervioso-

-Pues me incomoda!- Intento desviar las orbes violetas, pero el peso

de la mirada chocolate era muy molesto...se sonrojo un poco otra vez-

-...-El de cabello mas largo rio bajo, con tintes burlescos los cuales

fueron notados por el otro, quien gruño por debajo-

-Deja de...-

-Chicos, al acto cívico!- Todos comenzaron a salir del aula...Emil y

Jia-Long también, el primero aun algo molesto y el segundo hecho un

mar de ideas...-

El acto fue aburrido, el director dando un discurso sobre como iban a

seguir siendo la escuela mas prestigiosa del país, de como hay que

superarse a si mismo y mas. Podía ver, desde su lugar en las bancas,

como su hermano mayor y su novio se ponían cariñosos en un costado

alejado de todos...ignorando el hecho de que se podía ver hacia su

lado...por lo menos era el único que se había dado cuenta de este

deta-...

-Vaya...eso si es pasión...-

Se quedo helado ante el tono burlón de la voz, Emil volteo a ver al de

cabello azabache que observaba entretenido como los otros dos se

besuqueaban y corrían mano...

-Mathias en verdad sabe escoger lugares para esto...-

-Lo conoces?- El tono escandalizado alerto a unos cuantos, que

simplemente optaron ignorarlo y volviendo la cabeza al director que

seguía hablando-

-Si, somos amigos. -Emil se sorprendió, Jia-Long mantuvo su porte de

jodido bastardo-

-Por que no me dijiste?-

-Querías que te dijera?- Arqueo la ceja, Emil se avergonzó...-

-Pudiste hacerlo, si sabias quien era mi hermano pudiste hacerlo...-

Hizo un infantil puchero que intento pasar desapercibido, el asiático

simplemente ladeo la cabeza y se lamento al no ser lo suficientemente

rápido como para captarlo con la cámara de su celular.-

-Ok, como que...lo siento...-

Silencio incomodo hasta el final del acto...

...Si el hong konés estaba siquiera la mitad de inquieto que él…pues era muy bueno ocultandolo…Emil estaba casi muriendo…odiaba pelear y etc…lo hacía sentir de esta forma…maldición.

-…Emil?-

Casi saltó cuando sintió la voz de Jia-Long nombrandolo…

-Qu-que pasa?- Malditos nervios-

-Tienes la tarde libre?- Algo después de eso hizo 'click'…era casi como…una cita?...se sonrojó fuertemente, en que pensaba!, saldrían como amigos, obviamente!...Desvió la mirada…-

-Tengo que avisar…-

Jia-Long pensó por 5 segundos que el islandés no planeaba aceptar…al escuchar la respuesta, pues, no pudo evitar alegrarse…no lo demostró.

2 mensajes de texto, muchos nervios islandeses y un hong konés poniendo en práctica el plan jodido bastardo (de nuevo) después…

-Si puedo…-Al parecer Lukas ya ni siquiera leía los mensajes completos…si fuera un momento común, Emil podía jurar de rodillas que su hermano habría comenzado con el complejo de hermano mayor sobre-protector…_'Gracias Mathias, ahora sé su debilidad…_', pensó feliz que quizás podría tener más libertad…

Cuando el acto cívico termino (Por fin!, es inhumano tener a jóvenes así!)…volvieron a las aulas…La rutina fue más o menos la misma que ayer…

-Cá-cállate!, maldito estúpido!-

-Qué?, no es cómo si fuera mentira…-El asiático sonrió, molestando a la morena- Estas plana como la mesa…-

El de Islandia se cubrió el rostro con las manos…qué tipo de gusto raro tenía Jia-Long por molestar a la jovencita de Seychelles?...y si le gustaba…?, ahogo un gruñido ante la pequeña posibilidad…_'Por qué me molesta?'_…Lily notó su disconformidad e intento hacer un ambiente mas agradable, diciendo que no tenía que preocuparse, que eso era normal…

Emil la volteó a ver, directo a los ojos jade que la chiquilla tenía, había un brillo escondido ahí…Como si lo supiera todo…Abrió la boca intentando decir algo coherente pero la cerro, fallando rotundamente…La de Liechtenstein rio ante el tierno gesto de el albino.

Unos momentos después, Victoria hablaba con Lily de quizás que cosas…honestamente no creía querer saber…aun estaba preguntándose a sí mismo…por qué le importaba tanto la posible vida amorosa de su amigo?...Ya, calma…sacó un libro y comenzó a leer…

Jia-Long se aburría…aunque eso definitivamente no era novedad…Saco un cuaderno cualquiera de su adornado bolso y comenzó a dibujar…Emil pasaba las hojas tranquilo, escuchaba las risitas de las chicas y los trazos rápidos de Jia-Long…

Se perdió en la historia…Pasaba con emoción las páginas, acercándose al final…Hasta que sintió leves toquecitos en su hombro derecho…

Volteó algo molesto de que le hubieran interrumpido en plena lectura, al ver que era el hong konés el del llamado, se calmo un poco…pero quería volver a leer…

-Mira…-Le entrego una hoja, la misma en la que había estado dibujando todo este pequeño rato-

Era un retrato suyo…Al principio le extraño que Jia-Long le haya estado dibujando todo el tiempo mientras leía el libro…pero se sorprendió más de lo bien que dibujaba…le sacó una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor…

-Esta muy bueno…- Se lo iba a devolver, pero…-

-Como que, es tuyo…-

El gesto fue algo tierno…lo cual no le entraba en la cabeza al chiquillo…de verdad, habían cosas que nunca podría siquiera imaginar del hong konés, pero igual, aceptó el dibujo y lo guardo con suavidad, evitando arrugarlo.

La campana sonó en un momento dado, antes de que Emil se diera cuenta…Estaba como, perdido…Como si en realidad no estuviera ahí…

-Emil…-Una voz femenina le llamó, era Lily-

-Qué…?-

-Estas bien?...Estas como…ido…-La más baja le vio preocupada y el simplemente negó con a cabeza.-

-No es nada, enserio…-

-Bueno…entonces creo que, me voy, mi hermano esta esperando afuera del salón…-La jovencita sonrió tímida- Adiós chicos-

-Adiós Lily!- La morena la abrazó antes de que se fuera…Jia-Long no dijo nada y solo movió su mano en señal de despedida, Emil dijo bajito una despedida.-

…Un ratito más…la de Seychelles los acompañaba a la salida, buscando encontrarse con su hermano adoptivo…

-Adiós Victoria.- Dijo Jia-Long, simple, agarrando de la muñeca al islandés que casi no alcanzó a despedirse de la muchacha, que quedó ahí no más, sacada de onda.-

-Que te pasa?- Le exigió una respuesta al de Hong Kong-

-Nada…solo quería salir de ahí pronto…-Apretó el agarre en la muñeca del levemente mas bajo, este torció el gesto-

Estaban de camino hacía una parada de autobús…El islandés dejó que el otro le guiara…Si…quizás fuera una extraña cita entre amigos…se sonrojó un poco por volver a pensar eso…ocultó una suave sonrisa y siguió caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, QUE HA SIDO ESO?<strong>

**D:, que capitulo tan…de mini-relleno (?)**

**Ignórenme xDD**

…**Bueno, el próximo capitulo prometo no demorar u_u**

**POR DIOS, SOY UNA IRRESPONSABLE! *se pega contra la pantalla***

**Dejen reviews xD, me hacen ser feliz!**

**También amo sus favs y alertas chicos/as del mundo *w***

**Que tengan un bonito día, hehe!**

**Ah y, a propósito…Tengo un proyecto…**

**10-shot, baby…Rate:M, puro hard xDD**

**Sería un HongIce (H)…**

**Por qué digo esto?, pues necesito un/a beta! **

**Que sea muy open-mind por favour~, por qué lo que tengo en mente NO ES TIERNO…(Bueno, igual tiene su carga romance, pero olviden el Bluff, acá habrá pasión~!)**

…**LOL, los amo. Bye :DDD**


	5. Incomodidad Incómoda

**He vuelto!**

**Ok, como siempre~ les doy mi eterna gratitud por sus reviews, favs y alertas (si!, le dieron a alertas x3)**

**Las que me pusieron entre sus autores favoritos, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!, LAS AMO.**

**Y...a mis reviews anónimos, gracias por estar ahí!**

_**shinigami-death: ahafagh, gracias. Where are you from?, hehe, I've**_

_**been wondering that, and it's true!, I've saw you too in the English**_

_**section! specially in "Push the Envelope" xD, love you, thanks for**_

_**your review, I felt important xD**_

_**Have a nice day!**_

_**Fou: AGFHADS, ENSERIO? ;w; gracias!**_

_**Espero y sigas leyéndome n_n, prometo no demorar tanto esta vez!**_

_**No merezco vivir por demorar tanto! *se intenta suicidar***_

_**Bueno...Gracias de nuevo por leer y dejarme tan bonitos reviews!**_

_**Y...el nombre que elegiste me recuerda a -man! xDDD**_

_**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL (L)**_

**...Ya ahora terminada la pequeña pausa xD**

**Vayamos al grano ._.**

**-abuelito- Roma = Rómulo Vargas :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Incomodidad Incómoda. (Valga la redundancia)<strong>

Estaban esperando, junto con por lo menos 20 otros personajes, Emil se sentía incómodo, es como si las miradas de los otros estuvieran fijadas en él y el hongkonés, quien no se había dignado a soltar su muñeca...se ruborizó, avergonzado.

-Ehm...y, tienes dinero?- Una voz llamó su atención, pero no levantó la vista del piso, intranquilo...que clase de pregunta era aquella?, entrecerró los ojos...-

-S-si...- Como odiaba titubear...sentía las miradas de la gente ajena a la situación...cada vez más incómodo-

-Cool. Porque, he, yo también tengo-

Estaba Jia-Long (Alias: Jodido bastardo sinvergüenza) tratando de crear conversación?...lo vio un segundo, solo notando el gesto semi-burlón que siempre acompañaba al otro y deshecho rotundamente la teoría de que quizás, quizás, en el fondo de su alma...El asiático estaba nervioso. Pfft, tonterías.

Por el otro lado, Jia-Long reía internamente...sin maldad, sin burla, sin gracia ni nada...solo reía...digamos que estaba feliz, bastante feliz...las reacciones del islandés eran admirables...pobre, estaba nervioso...Claro, quien era Jia-Long para decir que Emil estaba nervioso cuando él mismo también lo estaba?, suponía, que lo ocultaba bien (sí...claro), pero bueno, la negación...Claro que no estaba avergonzado!, en lo más mínimo!

Mientras, las personas paradas alrededor de la parejita suspiraban con resignación, masajeándose el puente de la nariz...el amor joven podía ser tan irritante...

-Liet?- Una voz melosa llamó a uno de los que estaban en la multitud compadeciéndose del largo camino que les quedaba por recorrer a los jovencitos más adelante-

-Qué sucede Feliks?- Toris (chico, lituano, tranquilo y hasta lo que se podría considerar "normal") contestó al rubio, quien le abrazaba un brazo, como una de esas chicas en las películas rosa...-

-Nosotros no actuábamos como que, tan completamente rarito cuando empezamos a salir, no?, o sea, totalmente no!- Entrecerró sus ojos verdes, apretando el brazo de su novio-

Nuestro amigo lituano concluyó que Feliks todavía no abandonaba la negación...sonrío al más pequeño y le acarició el cabello rubio (muy cuidado, por cierto), diciéndole un **"No, claro que no...",** siendo que ellos actuaron igual, incluso se atrevería a decir que más...

En verdad compadecía a los chicos de más adelante...

Oh, ahí venía el autobús...

xXx

Ya abandonada la situación anterior y sintiéndose ganar más confianza a cada minuto, Jia-Long se acomodó los audífonos, pasando un par de

canciones hasta llegar a 'Strenght' de Abingdon Boys School (*)...hm...esa banda era una de las razones que le impulsaban a ir a clases...

Volteo y notó que Emil estaba menos tenso, mirando tranquilamente por la ventana, con sus propios audífonos puestos...se pregunto que estaba

escuchando...tal vez a Björk (**)...rio mentalmente ante su broma y en un momento dado, Emil subió el volumen, rápidamente se fijó en la

banda...Satyricon (***)...ok, eso no era lo esperado, sus ojos se abrieron 7 milímetros más de lo normal (su mayor muestra de shock...), el albino no se dio cuenta…

Pasado un rato…completamente aburrido, el de Hong Kong decidió jugar un poco, rio bajo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del de cabello blanco como el estereotipo de chica superficial...solo faltaba decir **"OH EMIL ERES TA~N SEXY"**...trato de no reírse ante su imaginación, al ver el rostro del otro su confianza decayó, no estaba completamente rojo como creía que estaría, sino que tenía una puta sonrisa de autosatisfacción que...!, tan así se sentía ser trolleado?...se sintió un desgraciado...pero lo ignoro, ya era habitual (inserte el meme :lol: aquí)...esto iría a Tumblr.

El de Islandia se sentía raro, bueno, como más quieren que se sienta el niño si esta recreando la escena mas vomitiva y asquerosamente dulce con el otro memo?...y, siendo el "hombre"?...por que lo puso comillas?...acaso no era "hombre"?...ahí va de nuevo!...claro que lo era, sino, tendría "otras cosas" y le faltarían "otras" y...bueno ya lo saben (inserte el meme :lol: otra vez)…aun así, decidió devolverle el golpe, dando esa horrible y completamente detestable sonrisa de autosatisfacción que tantas veces ha visto en la cara de su amigo…Al parecer funciono, debido a la cara de amargura que el otro puso sin darse cuenta.

Minutos después, sintió un tirón en su manga y vio a Jia-Long guardando sus audífonos, lo copio y en unos 5 minutos llegaron a destino: El centro comercial.

Bajaron.

xXx

-Y bueno...que quieres hacer primero?- La suave voz de Emil se escuchaba pobremente, por el ruido del centro comercial, mas, Jia-Long escucho perfecto-

Con su porte bastardo troll de vuelta, el hongkonés se manejó para volver a agarrar la muñeca del de ojos violeta:

-He-hey!, que haces?- Se dejaba arrastrar por el asiático, mientras los colores le volvían al rostro _'La gente mira...la gente mira!'_ pensaba, escandalizado-

-Como que...no quiero que vayas a escapar- Volteó a verlo 5 segundos dándole su mejor sonrisa inocente -

El de Islandia arqueo una ceja en un gesto de "no te creo nada", pero no discutió.

xXx

Llegaron a un puesto de helados...

_'Bravo, Jia-Long, eres taan ocurrente'_, el asiático rio internamente ante su propia estupidez...-Y bien, de que sabor quieres tu helado?-

-Ehm...yo...-Titubeo, mirando la vitrina...chocolate, pistacho, naranja, tres leches...oh, oh, detengan la búsqueda...-

HELADO DE REGALIZ?, dentro de Emil había una fiesta, su sabor favorito!, sonrió extensamente:

-Regaliz- Dijo sin mas, mostrando su blanca dentadura, aun sonriendo-

Jia-Long suprimió un "Aw~"...es que, el islandés se veía como un niño pequeño!, con ese tono rosa en las mejillas, ese brillito en los ojos y...aw.

-Por qué eres tan tierno?- Empezó a acariciarle un mechón de cabello blanco-

-C-como fue?- El rostro de Emil abandono su alegría infantil para pasar a un rostro semi-indignado- Yo, no, no soy tierno!, soy un hombre!- Alegó en su defensa, sintiendo su rostro arder-

-Pues lamento decirle que usted, mi amigo, es un hombre muy tierno- Entrecerró los ojos con malicia _'Ah...molestar a Emil es tan divertido...es lindo enojado'_...sonrió-

-Agh, no entiendes!-Nuestro chiquillo se ve molesto con Jia-Long, aun así deja que le acaricie el cabello...pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones-

Pidieron sus helados, ignorando los anteriores sucesos (O tratando de...), Emil disfrutaba de su helado de regaliz, con una emoción completamente adorable en opinión de Jia-Long, quien daba lametazos y cucharadas a un helado de frutos silvestres...

-Estaba muy bueno- Esa sonrisa otra vez..._'Si la sigue poniendo, no contesto...'_ pensó el de ojos café-

-Si...-Tiro su servilleta y cucharita- En verdad te gusta el regaliz...-

-Podrías decirlo...-Sonrió de lado y tiro su basura-

-Quieres ir a la tienda de música?-

-Si-

xXx

...La tienda no era para nada pequeña...distintos discos, de diversos artistas, de distintos estilos, a veces extranjeros o en otro lenguaje...de todo. Incluso incluían estantes con libros y películas, Emil camino hacia los libros, revisando las categorías...se detuvo súbitamente en la sección de crimen y misterio...

-"Los relojes"?, estuve buscando este libro hace mucho!-La exclamación llamo la atención de el de cabello mas largo-

-Lo quieres?-Pregunto Jia-Long, quien llevaba en la mano un CD de "The Offspring"-

-Si...-Tomo el libro, caminando hacia la caja, cuando una mano mas rápida le quito el libro y corrió- Oye!-

-Gracias por su compra!- La cajera le dio su bolsa con el libro y su nuevo CD-

-Yo podía pagarlo...-Emil dio un puchero, inflando las mejillas...valió la pena gastar su dinero-

-Solo tómalo...-Le dio su libro y salieron de la tienda-

-...Te aprovecharas de esto, verdad?-Soltó el de cabello blanco, intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro-

-Yo?, como crees?-Fingió estar ofendido, sacándole unas risitas al islandés- Ahora vamos a McDonald's-

-Pero...-

-No me digas que te gusta mas Burger King, si es así, aléjate 3 metros- Hizo un gesto raro con la mano, sacándole otra sonrisa al mas bajo-

-Tonto...-

-Eso es un si?-

-No, cállate...quería decir que yo pago...-

-...-El de cabello oscuro lo miro curioso, pero le dio una sonrisa, acertando-

xXx

Con sus órdenes listas, se sentaron en una mesita doble, tiraron las mochilas al suelo y comenzaron a devorar...

-Hmm...Y, como que, cuando es tu cumpleaños?- Preguntó Jia-Long, después de tragar, dejando su cuarto de libra de lado-

Emil abandono sus patatas fritas un momento y para pasarlas mejor, tomó un poco de su Sprite:

-17 de Junio...-

-Ah...y cumples...?-

-16.-

Un momento de silencio y el albino no entiende nada:

-Qué pasa?-

-Eres mayor que yo...-

-Eh?- Que...jodidamente infantil era eso...-Cuándo estas...?-

-1 de Julio-

Emil rio un poco -Oye, pero, qué tiene si soy mayor?-

-Tsk...-Empezó a dibujar circulitos invisible sobre la mesa, Emil suspiro-

-Jia-Long...-Le tironeó un mechón azabache, haciendo que el otro siseara-

-Auch...-Se comenzó a sobar la cabeza- Era necesario?-

-Si, eres un tonto-El islandés entrecerró los ojos y le dio un largo sorbo a su gaseosa-

Jia-Long dio otra mordida al cuarto de libra, trago – Mentira, soy...-mordida...-súper inteligente...- Le sonríe, molestándolo-

Emil suspiro otra vez...

xXx

Superado ya lo de McDonald's, comenzaron a caminar en círculos, hablando de cosas sin real importancia; trivialidades varias.

-Y vives muy lejos de la escuela?-

-No, como que...yo diría que vivo muy cerca, así como, a 1 calle, lado izquierdo de la manzana, pasando la calle Kennedy...y tú?-

-Yo vivo en Av. McLeaf, a 4 calles, hacia el otro lado de la manzana...-

-Ah...-

-Si quisieras...hm...-

-Qué?-

El más bajo se sonrojó -Podrías, no se...ir a mi casa alguna vez...si no te complica...o, algo...-Desvió la mirada, manteniéndose firme-

Jia-Long arqueo una ceja, divertido -Sería genial-

...Una pequeña pausa, una llamada interrumpe el momento:

-Si?-

"**Jia-Long, aru?"**

Mierda...

"**Donde estas, aru?, son las 21:00, aru!, no avisaste, aru!"**

-Como que, calma...-

"**NADA DE CALMA, ARU! Y SI TE PASO ALGO, ARU? O PEOR, Y SI TE SECUESTRAN, ARU?"**

-Yao, ya, cálmate, histérico...-

"**Aru!, no soy histérico!, eres mi hermanito y...aru!, NO, ARU!"**

-Yao?-

"**Daze?, JiaJia?"**

Suspiro - Yong Soo-

"**Si!, bueno, YaoYao esta bastante molesto..."**

_'NO ME DIGAS YONG SOO, ME ESTAS JODIENDO!',_ pensó, sarcástico - Se nota...-

"**Y bueno, tienes que volver..."**

-Mierda, ok, dile que ya voy...-

"**Ok!"**

-Yong Soo...-

"**Si, JiaJia?"**

-Tengo que hablar contigo...-

La línea queda muda del otro lado**..."S-sobre que?"**

-Te lo diré cuando llegue...adiós-

"**Espe..."-**Colgó-

-Jia-Long?- La mirada de Emil se posa sobre el, el niega con la cabeza, ligeramente-

-Tenemos que volver, ya son las 21:00...-

-Uhm, si...ok-

...Salieron del centro comercial que cada vez se vaciaba mas.

xXx

Al llegar a la manzana de la escuela, cada uno partió por su ruta, sin embargo...Emil sintió necesidad de algo y Jia-Long se torturaba a si mismo por esa sensación de que dejó algo sin hacer...Algo faltaba, quizás un día averiguarían que era...

-Jia-Long, aru?- Al tocar la puerta, fue lo primero que oyó...intento pasar normalmente, pero fallo de manera miserable, al ser atrapado por los brazos de su hermano mayor- Malo!, me tenias muy preocupado, aru!, te he dicho que avises, aru!-

Yao, Yao, Yao...siempre tan...tu...

-No te preocupes tanto, como que, ya no tengo 3 años...-

-No importa, aru!, siempre serás mi hermanito menor, aru!-

-Y Yong Soo?-

-Desde que hablo contigo por teléfono ha estado dentro de su habitación...-

_'O esta jugando en internet o de verdad le llego lo que le dije…' _

Camino hacia la habitación del otro y se mantuvo afuera unos segundos...finalmente se decidió a tocar.

-Pasa, daze!- Solo eso necesito para abrir la puerta y ver al coreano tirado en su cama, con su portátil encima...este al verlo, dio una sonrisa nerviosa y deja la portátil a un lado, sentándose- Hehe!, y, de que querías hablar?-

Jia-Long arqueo una ceja y cruzo los brazos -Yong Soo...-

-Si?-

-No soy tonto.-

La sonrisa de su primo pronto decayó, sin darle oportunidad de hablar, volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Que fue lo de esta mañana?, que fue eso con Iván?-

Yong Soo intento ignorar la penetrante mirada del menor (y también ese dolor en su pecho...), tranquilamente desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula...

-Nada- soltó finalmente, sin encarar al otro-

Jia-Long negó con la cabeza...

-Lo vi todo Yong Soo.-

El del rizo maldijo entre dientes, odiando el hecho de que el hongkonés sea buen observador...suspiro:

-Yo...el...-Escondió el rostro con sus manos-

Jia-Long supo, que toco un tema delicado, dejó la severidad para después, ablandando el gesto y sentándose al lado de Yong Soo...

-El...es complicado decirlo, sabes?.- El tono del mayor no daba buen agüero-

-Inténtalo...-Le vio a los ojos-Como que...te sentirás mejor...supongo.-

Yong Soo sonrió...su primo no era de las personas sociables, no era bueno con la gente...pero siempre lo intentaba con su familia...-

-...Yo...Lo conozco de antes...-Empezó, con algo de dificultad (Ese horrible ardor en el pecho, que punzaba, doloroso, impidiéndole expresarse como deseaba...)-

**Flash back:**

_Era el inicio de primavera...la nieve se derretía, rápida, dando paso a la época floreada. Era ya entrada la tarde, el color naranja se hacía notar y un jovencito esperaba afuera de una universidad...pero no una cualquiera...si no que la bien posicionada Universidad Hetalia W..._

_Jugaba con su celular, indiferente a las personas que lo miraban curiosos..._

_**"Yong Soo!, podrías venir a ayudarme con unos paquetes?, es que, digamos que hubo un fallo cuando nuestros padres nos mandaron cosas y, tuve que decirles que los trajeran aquí!, no están muy pesados, pero son muchos!"**_

_Y el buen Yong Soo fue hacia la universidad donde su primo le esperaría...claro, no contaba con que el chino demoraría mas de lo planeado._

_**"Perdón, perdón!, pero estoy estudiando el 3er tomo del libro!, mañana tengo examen, aiya!, no puedo sacar menos de 90**__...", _'Daze, nunca sacas menos de 90, YaoYao'_, pensó Yong Soo._

_Y tenia razón, Yao siempre había sido el mejor de su clase...Igualmente Kiku, también Jia-Long...Siam, Mei, Hahn y él mismo no tenían malas notas, pero no destacaban tanto..._

_Dejo de lado el tetris y entro a facebook..._

_**"A Im Yong Soo le gusta 'Déjame solo no más :('**__", Se rio solo viendo su perfil hasta que le tocaron el hombro...pensó que quizás era Yao, pero le extraño...Levanto la mirada, para encontrar a un hombre alto, cabello rubio, platinado...los ojos mas raros que había visto en su vida...violetas. Piel blanca, casi cetrina. Pero lo que mas llamó la atención del asiático, fue su sonrisa...una sonrisa tan linda como rara...Yong Soo se sentía paralizado._

_-Hola- Su voz sonó mas aniñada de lo esperado, noto que su sonrisa se extendía, haciéndolo ver casi enfermizo.-_

_-...-Se sintió enrojecer lentamente- Hola, daze!- Estaba nervioso, guardo el celular con manos temblorosas y rogo a Buda que el mas alto no lo notara-_

_-Por que estas aquí afuera?, no tienes frio, da?- La sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de preocupación y el coreano se sintió algo extraño- Eh...perdón, no te dije mi nombre...Me llamo Iván Braginski, da?-_

_-...Yo...-Bajo la mirada al suelo, Iván...Iván...- Me llamo Im Yong Soo, daze!, llamame Yong Soo y...no, no tengo frío, haha...estoy esperando a mi primo!-_

_-Ah...-La sonrisa del otro volvió-_

_Y entonces quedaron hablando...hasta que Yao salió de la biblioteca con los paquetes..._

**Fin del Flashback.**

-...-Jia-Long miraba al coreano, sorprendido...así que...-

-Y esa no fue la última ve que lo vi, daze...Después de eso, solía ir varias veces para hablar con el!, es mi amigo, daze!-

-Y entonces, por qué...?-

-YaoYao no tiene idea que lo conozco tanto, daze...Y ahora menos...- Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se quedo mirando bastante tiempo una muralla, tomo unos momentos para que Jia-Long se diera cuenta que...-

-Yong, estas...?-Lo obligo a verlo a los ojos y pudo ver mejor las lagrimas que cruzaban las mejillas del mayor-

-JiaJia...-El mayor le dio un abrazo y aunque el hongkonés no es de contacto físico...lo dejo pasar y le abrazo de vuelta.- El...yo...lo amo, sabes? y no sé que hacer...- un pequeño sollozo-

Jia-Long sintió que el otro lo abrazaba aun más fuerte...

xXx

Emil llego a casa.

Su hermano no estaba a la vista...

Camino hasta su habitación y tiro la mochila a una silla.

Se recostó en su cama... con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro...

'Jia-Long...'

xXx

**Viernes, 9 De Febrero:**

Una semana y un día después de la cita que Jia-Long y Emil tuvieron…

Los jóvenes estaban en plena clase de Política y Gobierno con el profesor (y también director….) Rómulo Vargas. El señor hacía las clases interesantes…los chicos lo veían pasearse, correr, hacer bromas y reír…sobretodo reír.

-Oye~, Gwen!- El de Seborga llamo la atención de la chica a su lado-

-Qué quieres?- La contestación media amarga de la jovencita no se hizo esperar…-

-Te equivocaste en eso…- Apunto a la definición de "Oligarquía"- No es el gobierno de los ricos, esa es la Plutocracia…es el gobierno de una misma clase social…-

-P-pero…-Gwen avergonzada intento replicar, haciendo una mueca que a Salvatore le pareció linda-

-No, no, no!...Es enserio!-

La chica se sonrojó y borró lo antes anotado, remplazándolo con lo que le dijo su mejor amigo…Se ajustó la coleta y soltó un **"Gracias" **

Salvatore pensó que Gwen ni podría ser mas dulce ni aunque lo intentara…

Mientras, la pequeña Lily iniciaba conversación con la de Seychelles:

-Victoria…-La pequeña rubia llamó la atención de la morena-

-Qué pasa?-

-Ya…ya tienes una cita para el baile?-

-…-La de Seychelles desvió la mirada…pensativa.- No-

-Ah…-La de ojos verdes sonrió levemente- Crees que Jia-Long o Emil tengan una?-

El gesto de la mayor se torno burlón:

-Quizás…y vayan juntos…-Se rio-

-…-La menor se sonrojó aun mas y dijo bajito- Me encantaría si fueran juntos…-

Pero no contaba con que su mejor amiga escucharía lo mencionado:

-Lily?-

-Si?-

-Dijiste…lo que creo que dijiste?-

La de Liechtenstein la miró, una mirada completamente diferente a cualquier mirada que la seychellense le hubiera notado a la liechtensteiniana…

-Si, lo hice.- Hasta su voz sonó diferente, la de coletas la miró pasmada.-

-T-te estuviste juntando con Elizabeta, cierto?-

Ahora la más joven abrió los ojos como platos:

-Como lo sabes!...-

-Yo también me he estado juntando con ella!, soy yaoista!-

-Dios…-La rubia sonrió- Otro gusto en común Victoria!- Dio una sonrisa brillante y la morena asintió, compartiendo el gesto…-

-Y…retomando el tema…-

-En verdad crees que irán juntos?...-

La morena divisó a los chicos sentados al final…Emil espiando al asiático desde el rabillo del ojo y el otro completamente perdido en sus pensamientos ('Raro…' pensó la chica 'Muy, muy raro…Estas pensando en él, no?'), sonrió con malicia.

-Si no se han puesto de acuerdo ya…lo harán antes de que este día termine.-

Lily asintió.

Ya tenían una OTP.

Elizabeta debía saberlo.

Y hablando de los chicos de al fondo…estaban bastantes tensos últimamente, más, no era por la cita…cita…eh…bueno, si, era algo que ver con eso…Es que…veían esas decoraciones y publicidades del baile de San Valentín que…ya, era extraño.

El albino volvió a pensar en el tema, cada vez quedaba menos para el día…y si antes, se decía a sí mismo que no tenía a nadie con quien ir…en los días recientes se estaba preguntando que tal sería, si fuera a dicho baile con su compañero de banco…

Miro desde el rabillo del ojo derecho a su amigo y suspiró…Nunca conseguiría el valor de siquiera insinuarlo…Y es que, las cosas con el hongkonés estaban bien así y…había probabilidades de echarlo a perder.

Ahora si le creía a Lukas cuando le dijo "Buena Suerte"

No quería pedirle consejos a su hermano mayor…

Que vergüenza…Se escondió en el banco, apoyando el rostro en sus brazos.

Al lado, el menor pensaba como llevar al cabo uno de sus planes diabólicos…

Bueno, en realidad, no era un plan diabólico…No estaba ni cerca de serlo…Pero, algo parecido.

En fin…El de cabello oscuro quería encontrar una forma mas suave de invitar al otro chico al baile de San Valentín…

Ni siquiera irían como pareja!...no es que fueran una…o algo parecido…

'Quizás si le digo que "vamos como amigos"…no, que estúpido…'

Se había pasado toda la hora pensando en eso…

El final del día se acercaba y Jia-Long cada vez estaba mas perdido en el temita.

Volteó a mirar a su compañero de banco y encontró una mata de cabello blanco…el chico estaba escondido entre sus brazos.

'Estará dormido?', pensó.

Le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza, tocando las suaves hebras del color de la nieve, el otro se levantó casi de golpe, sonrojado hasta las orejas, mirándolo con esos ojos lilas…Viéndose completamente adorable.

Sonrió sin malas intenciones y retiró delicadamente su mano…

-Tengo que hablar contigo…A la salida.- Las palabras fluyeron antes de que el pudiera detenerlas…Emil le miró desconcertado (Y claro, si el mismo Jia-Long estaba extrañado ante eso…)-

-Uh…si.-

Los minutos de clases pasaban lentamente y Jia-Long sentía las ganas de gritar que nunca le atacan, pero cuando llegan le dan como por diez…

Hasta que el timbre sonó, quebrantando la atmósfera…

-Y eso sería mis niños, recuerden hacer sus tareas!, son las páginas 20, 25 y 27!- La sonrisa del adulto era enorme, se sentó, esperando a cierto alumno-

-Abuelo~- Salvatore saltó de su lugar, caminando hacia el mayor- Vamos a buscar a Feli y a Lovi?-

-Ellos dijeron que vendrían acá cuando tocara el timbre Salvi~-

-Ok!-

Jia-Long y Emil salieron juntos, dejando a sus amigas aun dentro del salón…

Victoria notó este detalle y volteando a su amiga de ojos verdes, llamo su atención y mencionó:

-Se fueron juntos Lily!, van a hablar!, te lo dije!, te lo dije!-

La emoción en sus ojos ámbar era obvia y eso hizo que la liechtensteiniana sonriera feliz, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas…Su amiga era especial.

-Genial!-

xXx

Ya fuera del alcance del oído de cualquier otro estudiante, Jia-Long paró, girando sobre sus pies, mirando el rostro algo conflictivo del de Islandia:

-Que…qué querías hablar?- Su voz tenía rastros amargos…extraño.-

-Yo…- El hongkonés quiso elegir las palabras adecuadas para la situación-

Emil tenía un dilema mental…

Primero, estaba confundido, por qué el de cabello más largo querría hablar con él?

Y es que…no había pasado nada malo, verdad?, no había dicho nada fuera de lugar…

La semana ni siquiera había sido incómoda…o algo así.

Y segundo, de verdad quería invitar al otro al baile…

Una punzada semi-dolorosa le alerto que no era sabio pensar en ello…'Qué me pasa?', pensaba.

-Te…te parecerá raro…-Comenzó el otro- Pero yo…-

-Tú…-

-Esta bien, quería saber si…quisieras ir al baile de…San Valentín conmigo…-Jia-Long desvió la mirada, hacia un rincón cualquiera, el de ojos lilas le vio completamente sorprendido…ambos tenían la sensación de tener el rostro en llamas.-

-…-

Una pequeña pausa, Jia-Long volvió a ver al más bajo.

Sonreía.

-Si quiero…- Bajo la mirada al piso, aun sonriendo…-

El hongkonés no se lo podía creer, no pensaba que aceptaría tan fácilmente!...Un calor agradable se extendía en su interior y afloró una sonrisa sincera en su rostro…

-Entonces esta decidido…-

Se vieron a los ojos, café contra lila…

Y entonces Emil tomó la iniciativa…

Cerró el espacio entre ellos, en un abrazo.

El asiático noto los brazos delgados que se cerraban en su torso y enrojeció aun más…devolvió el contacto, mientras sentía que su interior daba vueltas de forma inquietante.

Duro sus momentos, hasta que el islandés soltó, Jia-Long rio al ver que estaba aun más ruborizado que él mismo, si hasta parecía un tomate!

-Yo…perdo…-

-No te disculpes. Fue lindo- Le acarició el cabello-

-Uh…- Si fuera posible que el rubor se intensificara, pues definitivamente ahora se hubiera intensificado!-

Jia-Long le agarro la muñeca, llevándolo a la puerta principal…Ahí encontraron a sus familiares.

Xiao Mei notó a los dos chicos y de inmediato lo supo, pero decidió que ella y Kiku podrían molestar al menor en casa.

Lukas y Mathias notaron el detalle…El noruego prefirió sacar la información del pequeño el fin de semana…Hoy, tenía algo importante que hacer…

Quizás, nada sería igual en la casa de los Bondevik.

-Adiós Emil…-Dijo el hongkonés, en un tono de voz suave…-

-Que…que te vaya bien…Jia-Long- Entonces, el más alto dejo ir su muñeca y fue al encuentro de sus primos.-

El islandés camino hacia su hermano:

-No pregunten…-Le dijo a los mayores-

-No íbamos a hacerlo!- El danés contesto por el de cabello rubio platinado-

Empezaron a caminar, en silencio…

-Mathias…-comenzó el islandés-

-Si?- La voz alegre del más alto de los tres contestó-

-Tu no vives al otro lado de la ciudad?- Cuestionó el menor-

-Hoy vendrá con nosotros, Emil…-Lukas contestó en el lugar de su pareja- Hoy voy a decirlo.-

Emil cubrió su boca con la mano, en un pequeño estado de shock…

Quizás ya no serían una familia feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe~, me demore, lo siento, no me golpeen!<strong>

**Mou~, pensé que me demoraría menos, merezco morir!**

**Ehm…y, bueno…el próximo cap les traigo el baile de San Valentín! **

**No, aun no avanzaran a más xD, eso es para otro cap ;)**

**Pero, habrá cosas importantes…enserio ;-;**

**Tengo planeado hasta el cap 8 y ya empecé a trabajar en el cap 6 ^^**

**Y bueno, para la gente que se ha interesado en el proyecto HongIce:**

**Se llevará a cabo.**

**Mi e'posa será mi beta!, grazie e'posa!, te debo miles!**

**Y…fans del Yullen, las invoco…Si xD, cierto que se hará la Yullen Week de Junio, neh?**

**Pues, participare :3, así que, un llamado para que le echen un vistazo aunque sea n_n **

**Gracias por leer esto y que tengan bonita semana~**

**Los amo :D**


	6. Valentine's Day BITCH

**VOLVI. VOLVI. VOLVI xD**

**En plena Yullen Week x3**

**Tenía que ser así :/**

**Gringos que me bloquearon la posibilidad de subir por días...**

**Seh, me borraron una historia...**

**Mas abajo algo de info IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS. (y contesto reviews anónimos :D)**

**Si les gusta el Yullen también, pueden ir a ver mi aporte para esta semanita xD**

**Y si no...pues :c**

**Tendré el proyecto HongIce para la 2da semana de Junio, 3ra a más tardar!**

**Se llama "Facticious" y recordar; es M...mucho material perver!**

**Sin más que decir, aparte de: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, REVIEWS,**

**FAVORITOS, ALERTAS...ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!**

**vamos a por el fic...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Valentine's Day. BITCH.<strong>

Desde el momento en que llegaron a casa de los Bondevik, el islandés no podía estar tranquilo...Como si hubiera hecho algo malo...

El noruego estaba aun mas callado de lo usual y Mathias intentaba por todos los medios animarlo...Emil admiraba esa faceta del mas alto...Lukas tenía a un buen chico a su lado...

Mientras él...su propia confusión le estaba matando, que pasaba con Jia-Long?...ese abrazo...fue un impulso, pero se sintió tan...bien.

Un sentimiento desconocido...

Se sintió enrojecer ante el recuerdo y fue a la cocina a servirse un

vaso con jugo...

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta y se paralizó...

-Hola mamá...-La voz calmada de Lukas tenía un tono de inquietud, muy leve, pero Emil y Mathias lo notaron, la mujer probablemente también, pero decidió no preguntar todavía.- Y papá?-

-Oh, esta buscando algo en el auto!...creo que eran baterías...Quien es tu amigo?-

Emil se apuró a salir de la cocina.

-Emil!-

-Hola...-Se sentía incómodo, en ese momento, al padre se le ocurrió pasar por la puerta...-

-Hola chicos...-Dijo feliz de verlos, pronto también noto la otra presencia- Hola?-

Mathias se notaba complicado, saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa y los adultos no tenían idea del porque...

-Mamá, papá...-Empezó Lukas, viéndolos fijamente...Emil posó los ojos en la cruz de la pared, que se notaba mas brillante que nunca...-Y-yo, quiero decir...-

El matrimonio escuchaba atentamente, el hijo mayor había tartamudeado, algo completamente extraño...

-...Soy gay.-

La madre abrió la boca con sorpresa y pronto fue cubierta con una mano, el padre se quedo quieto, intentando asimilarlo...Ambos en un fuerte estado de shock.

Las manos de Lukas y Mathias se entrelazaron...

-Y estoy enamorado de él...Mathias Densen.-

Emil no podía con la situación, si antes admiraba a su hermano mayor...Ahora simplemente no encontraba una palabra para definir todo su aprecio...

Lukas era muy valiente...

Sonrió por eso.

-Es una broma, cierto?- La voz fría del adulto fue suficiente para que la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del albino desapareciera-

-Lukas...tú...-

-ERES GAY?- El tono enojado del hombre causo un impacto en los 3 jóvenes- Esto...esto no puede ser cierto!-

Las manos de Mathias y Lukas se sujetaron más fuertes.

Los ojos violetas de Emil, desesperados, veían la escena...

-Amor...tranquilízate...-

-Linda...No puedo creerlo, maldición!, dime en que mierda fallé?...como pudimos crear...esto?- La mirada de Lukas calló al suelo, sus ojos azules negándose a soltar lágrimas...-

Emil se sintió morir un poco internamente...

-Yo, mierda...No puede ser real!-El hombre se masajeo las sienes, los ojos de Mathias reflejaron una profunda aversión hacía el adulto a quien apenas acababa de conocer.- No puedo aceptarlo...no lo hare, joder!-

Ese momento fue cuando Lukas ya no pudo más.

-Es mi vida.-Empezó, sonando calmado, casi frio...aunque sus ojos habían soltado ya las saladas gotas...-No elegí nacer así, pero si elegí a Mathias...- El nombrado no pudo evitar la sonrisa que nació ante eso- Y no podría estar mas feliz así...-

Emil sentía dolor, al ver eso de su hermano...

Recordaba que de pequeño, el lloraría y sería el mayor quien le consolaba...**"Emil...no llores...los niños fuertes no lloran, si?"**

Lukas nunca lloraba...

Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, limpiando las gotas con una de sus mangas, negándose a sollozar...

-Hijo...-La única mujer empezó, intentando consolar al primogénito, su mirada completamente libre del asco que, por contario, se notaba en las orbes del hombre a su lado- Aún te amamos. Tu padre solo...-

-No quiero verte aquí mañana.-

Con eso el padre salió de escena, murmurando maldiciones y demás...la puerta de la habitación matrimonial se cerró con un portazo.

-Lukas...-La mujer se acercó a su hijo y limpio sus lagrimas con afecto- Shh, calma...Te amo y siempre lo haré, lo sabes verdad?- La sonrisa honesta en el rostro de su progenitora hizo al rubio platinado devolverle el gesto...- Mathias...-

El de cabello desordenado la vio con curiosidad...

-Por favor cuídalo mucho...-El tono afectuoso y maternal de la mujer hizo a Mathias sonreír.-

-Claro que lo hare señora!-

-Y...en verdad, perdona lo que pasó...-La mujer se sentía horriblemente culpable, siendo que no era en realidad la causante de todo aquello-

-Descuide...-El danés apretó aun mas la mano del de ojos azules-

-Mathias...-

-Si Norge?-

-...Acompáñame.- Lukas lo guio hacia su habitación-

-Emil...-

-Que pasa mama?- El más pequeño estaba aun conmocionado-

-Lo sabías...-Asintió ante eso- No te molesta?-

-No podría...-

-Por...?-

La respuesta era algo extraña, claro que podría...pero...

Volvió a cubrir su boca con las manos y a abrir los ojos como platos:

-Tú...-

-Es confuso...-Emil dijo, antes de irse a su recamara, dejando a la adulta con la palabra en la boca-

Un rato después sintió como tocaban la puerta de su pieza...

-Emil...-

Era Lukas...se paro casi corriendo y abrió la puerta.

Traía una maleta...

-No...Lukas dime que...-

-Lo siento...-El mayor le dijo, abrazándolo- Vine a despedirme...-

La vista del de ojos lilas se nublo...

Pero no lloraría.

-Te quiero...hermano mayor-

Eso saco una sonrisa del otro...

-También te quiero...-

Mathias apareció detrás del otro y dándole una sonrisa al albino, tomo la mano del rubio platinado...

Emil le devolvió el gesto...Si Mathias aun era capaz de sonreír en medio de la situación, por que no él?

-...No te tortures mucho, si?- Le dijo el de cabellos desordenados, logrando confundir al más bajo-

-De que...?-

-Si...-Dijo esta vez Lukas...- No vayas muy rápido.-

-Nos vemos Emil...-Dijeron, haciendo su retirada...-

Si aun eran capaces de seguir adelante...entonces el podría ayudarlos, empezando a hacer lo mismo...

Esa noche durmió tranquilo...

xXxXx

Era ya Sábado...

Y Xiao Mei y Kiku todavía no lo dejaban en paz...

-Tuvieron esa cita hace 1 semana, no?, acaso ya están juntos?- La chica preguntaba feliz de la vida-

-Jia-kun~-El japonés le llamaba hace tiempo también...-Me das algunos detalles?- Su voz aun era tranquila, pero tenia dejes demandantes-

-...-Gruño un poco, le habían despertado...Saco su celular de debajo de la almohada...Las 12:47...quien mierda podía estar levantado a esa hora un Sábado?, apoyo la cabeza en la almohada otra vez y dejo el celular en el velador al lado de la cama- Váyanse...-

-Pero Jia-Long!- La chica hizo un puchero...- Queremos saber que paso con Emil!-

Si su prima seguía poniendo esa estúpida voz chillona, iba a pararse y a sacarla de la habitación usando la fuerza...lo mismo para Kiku.

-Largo...-

-Jia-kun...?-

Ok, ya, les diría, solo para que lo dejaran en paz dormir unas 2 horas más...

-Vamos a ir al baile de San Valentín juntos...Me dio un abrazo...ya, felices?-

Los mayores se sorprendieron con la facilidad con la que consiguieron confesiones, generalmente, les tardaba toda la tarde sacarle la información al hongkonés...

No es que se quejaran.

Ahora tenían material para conversar toda la tarde...

-Gracias!- La de Taiwán agarro la muñeca del japonés y salieron rápido de la habitación del menor-

El menor suspiro...se paro y cerro con pestillo, luego se acomodó en la cama, sintiendo la tibieza de esta...

Suspiro, sintiéndose cómodo...Nadie podría arruinar esto...

-Ana~ Jia-Long?, no bajas a almorzar?-

Maldito seas Siam.

-No.- Quizás su voz se escucho mas dura de lo normal, lo supo por los **"Ana"s** nerviosos que se escuchaban de afuera...-Perdón.-

-Ok, ana~- Cesó y pronto se fue...-

Típicas rarezas del tailandés...

Volvió a acomodarse para dormir...

Ya eran pasadas las 17:00 cuando a Jia-Long se le ocurrió bajar...

Calentó su comida y fue a su habitación otra vez...

Se detuvo cuando escucho a Hahn y a Mei hablando.

-Crees que deba usar la camisa roja?, esa, que le queda larga?- La voz fría de Hahn-

-Si, pero sin corbata...oh, y que arremangue las mangas y que se suelte 2 botones!- La siempre entusiasmada Mei-

-Si, eso estaría bien...pantalones negros?-

-Con las botas estilo militar!-

-Si esas me gustan.-

-Oh, oh! y el pollerón rayado!-

-Blanco y negro?-

-Ese mismo!-

-Tú si me entiendes.-

_'...Que cara-?'_

-Y hablando de...quien crees que sea el uke?-

Ya entendió la idea...

-Emil. Obvio.-

_'Gracias Hahn'_, pensó al punto de casi carcajearse...

-Oh? pero...y si Emil tuviera un lado oscuro secreto o una doble personalidad que sea súper seme y logre ukear por completo a Jia-Long, lo amarre a la cama y lo obligue a tener sexo salvaje, metiéndosela hasta el fondo y que nuestro primito termine gritando por mas y mas y

mas, hasta que terminen en un satisfactorio orgasmo?...oh, y que haya BDSM...amo el BDSM...- Mei termino de decirle su monologo de fan obsesa a una ahora bastante colorada Hahn-

Jia-Long tenía un tic en el ojo...que mierdas pensaba Mei todo el puto día?...fingiría no haber escuchado nada de eso...aunque...quizás...

No!, nada!.

Huyo a su habitación, encerrándose...El Sábado era día de anime...Le habían recomendado "Kimi to Boku" (*) últimamente...iba a verlo...Encendió su portátil...

xXxXx

Y entonces, ya era Domingo...

Emil evito a toda costa ver a cualquiera de sus padres...

Estaba dolido por lo que le hizo a Lukas y sinceramente, no quería hablar con su progenitor...

No es que lo odiara, pero nunca podría confiarle algo...

Ya no.

Mientras que, su madre...ella era una persona cálida y amorosa...ella no juzgo a su hermano, simplemente lo acepto y dijo que siempre lo amaría...

Emil si podía confiar en ella...

Sabía que ella lo respetaría.

Almorzó después que ellos, a eso de las 16:00 y luego de terminar con su comida y dejar los platos en el fregadero, volvió a su habitación y tomando sus audífonos se lanzo a la cama, conectándolos al celular...

Pasando un par de canciones...

Tal vez sus gustos musicales no fueran del todo apreciados entre la mayoría de la gente, pero prefería un millón de veces escuchar Metal y Rock antes que esa basura que es el Hip-Hop y esas melodías sin sentido ni sentimiento que son las canciones Pop...

Llego a una carpeta en particular y comenzó a escuchar la melodía...

Metal sinfónico, el sonido del violoncelo...

El efecto que causaba en el Apocalyptica era una extraña calma, le hizo olvidarse de a poco de sus pensamientos...Las preocupaciones se difuminaban en la lejanía de los rincones de su mente...

La música era una escapatoria, alternativa a drogas y alcohol.

La única que en su opinión, valía la pena...

Fácilmente, hubieran pasado un par de horas cuando termino de reproducir diversas canciones...

Las 18:23 decía su celular...

Suspiro y comenzó a arreglar las cosas que debía llevar mañana a la escuela, preparo su uniforme, sus libros y lapiceras...

Dejo su mochila lista en un estratégico rincón y su uniforme listo, doblado en una silla.

Se volvió a echar en la cama, mirando el techo...

En la pseudo-cita que tuvo con el hongkonés, este le llamo "lindo"

...Que se suponía que significaba aquello?

Cerró los ojos, complicándose y pensando más allá...

Recordó una de sus teorías, algo olvidada...

Jia-Long...a el...le gusta Victoria?

No entendía...Siempre hablaba tanto con ella y...

Se paso una mano por el cabello, una punzada dolorosa le ataco...

No podía pensar en ello, no debía hacerlo...

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que al escuchar toquidos en la

puerta, casi salto:

-Hijo?- Era su madre-

Se paro para abrirle, dejo a la mujer pasar, ella se sentó a su lado en la cama, antes, cerrando la puerta:

-Emil...-comenzó- Entiendo que estés molesto con tu padre, sabes, que puedes decirme lo que sea, cierto?...no te juzgare.-La honesta sonrisa le dio mas confianza al albino-

-Si mama...-

-No te obligare a decirme nada que no quieras...-

-Tengo una cita para el baile de San Valentín...-

-Oh, ya sabes que te vas a poner?- Una sonrisa emocionada en los labios de la mujer-

-Uh...no-

-Entonces, que no se hable mas!, decidiremos que vas a usar!-

Emil sabia que esto iba a durar...

xXxXx

Martes 14 de Febrero:

Jia-Long despertó temprano...

Mas temprano que Yao o cualquiera de sus primos...Eran las 6:00 de la puta mañana!

Se quedo ahí, tratando de dormirse otra vez, pero no resultaba...

_'Bueno...pero como que, aun así no me levanto...'_ y con esa mentalidad se quedo ahí, jugando con el teléfono...

**" hktrollx ha re blogueado a kandyteard "**

Tumblr, jodida adicción...

Es como el Facebook...

Y así paso, digamos media hora...

Escucho ruido en la habitación de Yao...

Sintió pasos hasta el final del pasillo...a salvo.

Ya aburrido de re bloguear cosas, huyo a Fanfiction...

"Vampire Knight - Kaname & Zero - Completo - M"

...Si.

Un poco de KanamexZero...

Jodete Yuuki.

Nadie te quiere.

...Bueno, si se hubiera quedado como en el anime...

Pero no, manga troll...

...Bueno, igual, de siempre prefirió el KanamexZero...

Maldito fanservice.

**"'Que carajo quieres de mi? Déjame solo, mierda!, maldito vampiro'**

**Kaname suspiró. No había esperado mas del ex-humano, pero no podía negar que había tenido esperanzas de un poco mas de colaboración..."** (**)

_'Interesante...'_, se dispuso a leer.

...

..

.

Pero no contaba con que la alarma de su reloj despertador, aun vivo, le interrumpiera...

Y con una maestría increíble, el pobre reloj estaba tirado al otro lado de la recamara en unos segundos...

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa (semi ataque al corazón...)

Los pasos estaban de vuelta...

Se cubrió rápidamente con las sabanas.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado:

-Aiya...- Escucho como recogían el reloj-...Jia-Long, aru.-

Lo dejaban en el velador y los pasos se alejaban, un suave portazo indico que la persona se había retirado.

...Pasó un rato más y decidió levantarse...

Entro al baño, cargando el uniforme (mucho frio como para caminar solo usando una toalla de vuelta a su habitación)

...

'Uhn...' El agua tibia escurría de su cabello oscuro, lo secaba con

una toalla (luego podría quitarle el secador de cabello a Xiao Mei)

Finalmente, bajo a tomar desayuno, el cual, transcurría de forma normal.

...Claro, no es como si el tuviera la fachada de "normal" y pudiera decir que lo que ocurría fuera normal...o, bueno, ya saben.

-Entrégame mi tostada Yong Soo!- Mei estaba molesta, el coreano rio en su cara y le daba una mordida a la tostada (con mantequilla) que le quito a la chica...ganándose un golpe de esta.-

-Ay!, me dolió, daze!- Se sobó el hombro-

-Basta, aru!...se comportan como unos niños, aru!-

-Mei-chan, no te lo tomes tan a mal...- Intento tranquilizarla Kiku, dejando a un lado el te verde-

-Yong Soo, no deberías quitarle las tostadas a MeiMei...-Hahn regañaba al del rizo y este protestaba de vuelta.-

-Ana~, quien me pasa la mermelada?-

Le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

...Si, desayuno perfectamente normal.

xXxXx

Emil caminaba por la última calle que debía cruzar para llegar a la escuela...

Hoy era el baile, no?

La ropa elegida fue dejada ordenada en una silla...

Estaba nervioso...siendo que el día anterior no fue incomodo ni nada...sino mas bien, normal...aun era diferente...cada vez que veía al asiático no podía evitar sentir esas sensaciones de tibieza...

Mariposas en el estomago, les llamaban algunos?

Pero, eso no era un síntoma de que le gustab-...?

_'No pensare en ello, no pensare en ello...'_

Llego al lugar y sintió un pequeño escalofrió...miro a su lado y suspiro, su hermano ya no caminaba junto a el...

No le veía desde el Viernes.

Bajo la mirada, triste...

Noto, en la entrada, un gran cartel rosa con varios corazones...

**"Gran baile de San Valentín!...trae a tu pareja, a la persona que te gusta o ven a probar suerte!, la pasaras bien!, HOY A LAS 20:00!"**

-No crees que eso suena como que, muy cursi?- Esa voz le trajo de vuelta de su atenta lectura...Se sonrojó un poco y volteo de golpe para encarar al llegado-

-Me asustaste.-Reclamo-

-Enserio?-Sonrisa ladina...-

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa...es, cada vez mas molesta- La respuesta a su orden fue una risa baja, se sintió algo humillado e hizo una mueca.

-Ya, como que, no te pongas así...-Pinchó una de sus mejillas y el islandés bufó...-

FLASH.

Voltearon a la fuente de esa luz cegadora para encontrar a una chica de largo cabello castaño claro, adornado por una flor.

Emil la reconoció como la chica que tomaba fotos de Lukas y Mathias besuqueándose...

Jia-Long suspiro...La fujoshi que Kiku influenció hace unos años...

-Hehe...hola, soy Elizabeta Héderváry!, de último año, organizadora del baile y bueno yo y mis amigas estamos tomando fotos de todas las parejas que veamos! - _'Que mentira...tan tonta'_, pensaron ambos muchachos al ver el rostro sonrosado de la alumna mayor- Y, bueno, debo irme...adiós!- Se fue nerviosa al haber sido descubierta-

...Se miraron por un rato después de eso.

xXxXx

-Victoria~-La dulce voz de la pequeña rubia llamo su atención de cierta parejita-

-Que paso Lily?-

-Vendrás esta noche, no?- La menor se veía nerviosa-

La morena se extraño ante su conducta...

-Si...por qué?-

-Yo...quería saber...-Sonrió-

La seychellense le devolvió el gesto.

...La de ojos verdes suspiro, quizás algún día pudiera decirle.

Ya estaban en el inicio de la segunda hora...

Y Emil estaba molesto...por 4 estúpidas razones que estaban justo frente a él y a su compañero de banco:

-Podrías ir al baile conmigo?-

-No, mejor conmigo...-

-Yo soy la mas bonita de este salón, vamos!, ve conmigo!-

-Aléjense!...ve conmigo!, si?, si?-

Jia-Long las veía con un rostro completamente indiferente, suspiro con molestia:

-No, no, no y no eres la más bonita. Y por ultimo, no. Ya tengo pareja y es mucho mas lindo que ustedes 4. Juntas.- Dijo, sin pelos en la lengua, cuando dejarían las 4 idiotas de acosarlo?-

El de Islandia lo veía, sonrojado y aun algo irritado...

-Lindo?- Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre si- Es hombre?

-Si, duh...-El hongkonés arqueó una ceja-

Las muchachas voltearon la vista hacia el lado:

-Debes ser tú!-

-Maldito!-

-Fenómeno.-

-Te voy a matar...-

Emil las vio, su rostro ahora completamente asqueado...

Las chicas retrocedieron un paso ante la sorprendentemente, intimidante mirada de odio.

Gracias a Lukas, por enseñarle a dar esas miradas...

-Ya veras...-

-Sabrás quien soy!-

-No dudes de que te arrepentirás.-

-Juro que te mato...-

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso...Nuestro islandés siempre ha sido de sangre caliente:

-Ya lárguense zorras ofrecidas de mierda!- Las chicas se fueron a sus lugares, echando humos de rabia, el albino chasqueo la lengua ante su fallo de control, el de ojos cafés le miraba anonadado-

-Wow...- Finalmente dijo el asiático- Qué fue eso?-

-...-Se escondió tras su cuaderno de Filosofía-

Jia-Long le sonrió, el volvió a chasquear la lengua.

Llego la profesora.

La clase iba a empezar.

Elizabeta revisaba sus fotos...perfecto.

-Emma!- Llamo a su compañera de banco y mejor amiga- Hey, Emma!-

-Que pasa, Eli?- La rubia le dio su sonrisa gatuna, la de la flor solo rio-

-Mira, ellos son de primer año!- Le mostro las fotos en su celular-

-Aww, que lindos!, mira ese- apunto al albino- todo lindo y enfurruñado!-

-Si!, prepara tu cámara!-

-Obvio!, avisa a las demás chicas!-

xXxXx

19:30, del mismo día:

Jia-Long ya caminaba hacia la esquina de la calle donde esta la escuela, donde se juntaría con Emil

Iba caminando de forma "cool"...Y no, no tiene NADA que ver que sea fan de Soul Eater (***)

...

Mei y Hahn iban detrás, la taiwanesa llevaba una cámara de video (seguro de Kiku...) y la otra muchacha una cámara fotográfica...(También de Kiku?)

Se ajusto la muñequera que llevaba en la mano izquierda y se arregló el cuello de la camisa.

Se abrocho el segundo botón.

...

-Y, crees que se besen?- Preguntaba bajo Xiao Mei a su prima, mientras Jia-Long caminaba a una distancia de 3 metros mas adelante...-

-No se...Podría ser...-Calmada, como siempre, aun se notaron los brillos fanáticos en sus ojos-

-Y Kiku?, debería estar aquí!, el siempre viene con nosotras!-Mei hizo un puchero, su primo mayor siempre conseguía las mejores grabaciones-

-Heracles...-Contesto simplemente, sonriendo-

-Oh...oh!, no me estas molestando?, están...?, oh!, siempre lo supe!- la vietnamita suspiro ante la emoción de su prima...

Había llegado fácil, hace 20 minutos...

Demasiado temprano...Se pusieron de acuerdo de encontrarse a las 19:45...pero, en sus malditos nervios, llego a las 19:15...

Suspiro...

Se quedo ahí, parado, viendo gente pasar...y después de un rato, mirando el piso...

-Emil?- La voz le hizo levantar la mirada de inmediato-

Era Lily...acompañada de Victoria.

Habrán venido juntas?

-Ehm...hola.- Saludo, algo incomodo-

-Woah...te ves muy bien!- Apremio la chica de coletas, quien usaba un bonito vestido celeste, hasta la rodilla, con unos vuelos blancos en los bordes de la falda y las mangas cortas...arriba llevaba un elegante suéter y unos zapatos crema-

-Si...-Asintió la rubia, quien llevaba un vestido rosa de casi el mismo largo que el de su amiga, manga larga, con rayas cafés y listones repartidos en lugares estratégicos de la prenda, llevaba zapatos negros.-

El albino sonrió levemente -Gracias...ustedes también-

-Y...a quien esperas?- La seychellense pregunto con un tono pícaro y la de Liechtenstein ladeo el rostro, fingiendo inocencia, ambas chicas esperaban escuchar la respuesta que querían-

-...-Se quedo en blanco, se sintió algo presionado- Jia-Long- Soltó finalmente-

Las chicas se vieron una a la otra, riendo suave y el albino apunto de preguntar que paso, fue abruptamente interrumpido:

-Lo sabíamos!, que van a hacer?-La morena le presionaba, la mas pequeña simplemente se quedaba en silencio, ahora dejando atrás su fachada de niña dulce, para mostrar su mirada depredadora...sintió la urgencia de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero estaba ya contra la pared.

-Uh...yo...no se- Trago espeso...-

La seychellense hizo un gesto y dijo:

-Hm...ya veo- Las dos chicas se notaban desilusionadas, le dijeron "hasta luego" y se adentraron en la calle hacia la escuela, dejándolo en paz-

Vio la hora, quedaban menos de 10 minutos para que el otro llegara y ya se sentía ansioso...

Noto una cabellera blanca y supo que era el.

Corrió un poco para llegar pronto frente al de ojos violetas y este le saludo...

_'Wow...'_, no pudo corresponder el gesto, se quedo viendo la vestimenta del otro...Pantalón y chaqueta de vestir café, camisa blanca, lazo color crema...pero la parte favorita del asiático serian definitivamente las botas blancas hasta la rodilla, los cordones largos, anudados perfectamente y la suela con un poco de plataforma, que le daban como 3 centímetros mas (le faltaba un poco mas para alcanzarlo, eso si...), ese calzado le daba un efecto...wow.

Era un crimen venir vestido así de sexy.

-Hola.-

Y...los pensamientos del islandés sobre el estilo del hongkonés no eran muy diversos...

Pollerón cuadrille, abierto, blanco y negro, muñequera negra, camisa roja, larga hasta medio muslo, con 2 botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su pecho...pantalones negros y botas de estilo militar...

Se veía como el bastardo sexy que era...

_'Mierda...'_

Se dio una bofetada mental, el no pensó eso.

Se fueron caminando a la escuela, sin decir más...

xXxXx

El salón estaba iluminado por un tono rojizo, corazones y flores por aquí y por allá.

Un mesón con varios chocolates siendo arrasado de apoco y una enorme fuente de ponche, seguramente sin alcohol.

Obvio, después de todo, era una escuela no un pub...

La música que sonaba no era del agrado del albino, pero cuando el hongkonés le propuso bailar, se dejo llevar...

Quizás, las estúpidas y detestables clases de baile que fue obligado a tomar en su infancia y pre-adolescencia no serian tan inútiles como pensó que serian...

Por el otro lado, el hongkonés no había tomado nada parecido a clases de baile...pero aun así no se quedaba atrás, después de todo, ver los videos de Super Junior (****) y SHINee (*****) junto a Yong Soo y jugar al Dance Dance Revolution para Wii junto a Kiku podían hacerte

un maestro...

Sin darse cuenta, terminaron bailando en medio de la pista "I wanna go" de Britney Spears...

La gente alrededor de ellos los animaba, pero ellos no se daban cuenta...perdidos en los movimientos del otro.

Cuando termino la canción, ninguno tomo importancia de las ovaciones del público solo se vieron a los ojos y se pusieron de acuerdo...fueron a buscar ponche.

Cuando tenían ya su vaso lleno, salieron al patio, solo para encontrarse con varios alumnos que compartían el tiempo de forma romántica...

Personas besándose, abrazándose, diciéndose cursilerías de todo tipo...casi les daba diabetes con esto...(inserte meme :pukerainbows: aquí)

Jia-Long arqueo una ceja, Emil se sintió como un molesto extra...

El hongkonés lo guio hacia la parte de mas atrás...para su suerte, vacía.

-Y...hasta ahora, como la pasas?- Le pregunto al de cejas mas gruesas y este le dio una de sus escasas sonrisas sinceras-

-Bien. Y tu?-

Asintió, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder:

-Bien...-

La atmosfera no era incomoda...se sentía, como que sobraban las palabras...

Bebió su ponche, pausadamente...ya por la mitad...Dio un vistazo al vaso del otro, notando que ya no quedaba nada.

Rio bajo, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del otro:

-Que pasa?-

-No, es que...-apunto el vaso-

-Hm...-Sonrisa ladeada-

...

Emil contemplo la luna...luna creciente, la luz de esta no era opacada por las nubes...el claro brillo se reflejaba en el lugar donde estaban, alejados de las luces rojas que la escuela tenia...

Volteo de nuevo a su...amigo y vio su perfil, iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna...

Se veía aun mas apuesto así.

Se sonrojo en silencio...

Jia-Long espiaba por el rabillo del ojo al levemente mas bajo, la luz del astro hacia que su bonito cabello blanco brillara de forma especial...le encantaban esas hebras tan extrañas, al igual que esos ojos lilas y esos labios rosados...

Se pregunto a si mismo si esta era una oportunidad de besarlo...

Cuando surgió esa idea en su cabeza?

...No quería espantar al mayor...así que, se quedo en silencio, aun mirándolo de forma disimulada...

Notaba como el otro le veía por su lado, agradecía que no se pudiera ver muy bien de noche...

Emil termino con su ponche, pero no le importo...

Estaba feliz ahí, así.

Luego, Jia-Long le tomo el brazo, acercándolo hacia si...

-Jia-Long?- El chico pregunto, nervioso, sin saber que ocurría-

El asiático suspiro, mordiéndose la lengua.

Simplemente no era capaz de decirle que le gustaba.

No aun...quizás, quizás era muy pronto para admitirlo.

Los ojos lilas del albino le veían con curiosidad y suspiro...

Lo atrajo hacia si, pasando los brazos por su cintura...El rostro de Emil termino escondido en ese espacio entre el hombro y el cuello, rodeándole este ultimo con los brazos.

-Gracias por...venir conmigo...la...pase bien- Logro decir, entrecortado, pero lo dijo...-

Emil, por su parte, se escondió aun mas, apretándose contra el hongkonés...sintiendo que su rostro completo estaba caliente...demasiado.

Iba a terminar muriendo sofocado si seguía así.

-No...no fue nada. Y-yo...que-ría venir contigo...-Tartamudeaba, nervioso...era, una situación muy delicada...perfecta para...quizás, admitirle al hongkonés que le gustaba..._'no...'_, pensó, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, _'mejor no...'_-

Jia-Long sonrió, llevo una de sus manos a acariciar el cabello suave del otro y este se estremeció levemente. La otra mano seguía abrazándolo por la cintura, ajusto mas el agarre, no queriéndolo soltar...no quería dejarlo ir todavía...un dolor extraño en su pecho...era egoísta y no le dejaría ir.

Y fue entonces cuando Emil, levanto el rostro, quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de Jia-Long...

Y, de impulso, beso su mejilla.

Inocente contacto...

Dulce...

Jia-Long sintió que el mundo se daba vuelta. Observo al mayor con sorpresa y este solo le dirigió una mirada cohibida...

-Lo sien...-

-Te he dicho que no te disculpes antes...Es lindo.-Se sentía pleno...sonrió y Emil no pudo hacer menos, que devolverle el gesto-

...Sonrió de una forma que no le había visto antes, Emil siempre siempre sonreía de forma leve, pero ahora, esa sonrisa era enorme...

Se veía...simplemente hermoso así.

Se juro, que haría todo lo posible por verlo sonreír así.

Emil se abrazó mas a su cuello, volviendo a esconderse donde estaba antes.

Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca...

Las 22:28...ya era hora de partir.

Le dio las últimas caricias en la cabellera y lo apretó más hacia si, antes de soltarle...

Emil agarro la idea y también le dejo ir, de mala gana.

-Son las 22:28...te acompaño a casa?-

Emil lo pensó un momento...-Si.-

Entonces le tomo la mano sin vergüenza.

Pasaron por la escuela, ignorando flashes y más.

Lily llamo la atención de Victoria, que hablaba con Emma y Mei...

-Mira...-Las 4 chicas vieron al par tomados de manos, 3 ahogaron gritos...Mei sonrió feliz, su primo encontró a alguien...

La pareja pasaba, aun de la mano por las calles iluminadas por postes de luz...llegaron a una casa, con un bonito ante-jardín...

-Mi casa.-Dijo el islandés, Jia-Long entonces le soltó la mano sin querer-

-Te veo mañana-

-Si-

Entonces, el asiático beso la mejilla de Emil, intercambio equitativo...

-Adiós-

-A-adiós-

Emil entro a casa, feliz, tocando el lugar del beso...

Jia-Long caminaba a su casa, sin poder evitar la sonrisa...

* * *

><p><strong>AGH.<strong>

**Que mierdoso~**

**No puedo creer que los haya hecho esperar por esta..cosa.**

**Y, ya, la información importante:**

**Fanfiction esta haciendo una "limpieza", borrando miles de historias.**

**Y, como ven, ya me toco...*Tiembla***

**No se si estas historias sobrevivirán, por si acaso, las estoy guardando...**

**Todas, hasta las que aun no he subido (como Facticious y mi cooperación a la Yullen Week)**

**Las re-subiré en Tumblr.**

**Síganme!, en mi perfil esta el link...**

**Y si me lo piden, quizás lo haga en LJ (que hace como mil años no lo visito...) o DeviantART (nunca he subido ahí...solo ver xDD)**

**Y bueno, eso...**

**Reviews:**

**Fou: He aquí el cap xDD, espero te haya gustado y, gracias otra vez por aparecerte ^^**

**Y enserio, amo el nick :D!, te emociona este fic ;w;? *epiccry*, grazie!**

**Shinigami-death: Gracias por venir y no me importa el idioma en que escribas el review xDD, enserio, no tiene nada que ver :P, Nueva Zelanda?, estaba entre las opciones, si...disculpa si te contesto en español, pero...se me hace mas fácil xDD (aparte, como que me da vergüenza...*junta los dedos tímidamente*), quizás me ponga en mente traducir...pero, no lo se ;A; y McDonald's es mejor que Burger King *berrinche*! xDD, **

**gracias de nuevo.**

**Mis notas están desapareciendo :(**

**(*) = Kimi to Boku es un anime donde se muestran las vivencias de un grupo de 4 chicos (Yuuta y Yuuki, Shun y Kaname -LOL-), pronto, una chica (Masaki) y otro chico (Chizuru) se integran al grupo de diferentes maneras...El anime tiene 2 temporadas, la primera, terminada, de 13 caps, mientras que la segunda aun esta en proceso y lleva 9 caps x3 **

**Recomendado~!**

**(**) = Las primeras frases del fic "You have to hate before love", esta en inglés, si xDDD**

**Recomendado también :D**

**(***) = Pues, los que han visto Soul Eater me entienden!, Soul siempre anda hablando de lo cool y lo no cool, neh?, ahí esta la referencia XDD**

**Si no han visto Soul Eater...corran a hacerlo!**

**(****) = Super Junior, quedaron segundos para ir a los juegos olímpicos, gano Miku D: (yo vote por ellos u_u), los interpretes de , A-Cha, Super Girl y muchas mas x3**

**(*****) = SHINee, estos, quedaron cuartos, si no me equivoco...Son awesome!, me encantan (aunque SuJu me gusta mas xD), intérpretes de Lucifer, Ring-ding-dong, Sherlock y mas! :3**

**Wow, esa fue una gran nota de autora...**

**Perdón :c**

**Y, gracias por leer xDD**

**Déjenme saber lo que piensan!**

**Los amo, enserio.  
><strong>

**Bye Bye Biii~**


	7. The FriendZone

**...Hola!**

**PRIMERO: PERDON POR LA TARDANZA.**

**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON.**

**Gracias por cada review, favorito y alerta, como siempre *-*, esas cosas me hacen tan feliz, me arreglan el día :'3**

**Bueno...anuncio, Facticious ya esta arriba, para que vayan a echarle un vistazo *risitas sádicas***

**Los comentarios anónimos contestados abajo!**

**Los amo, lo saben, neh OwO?**

**Ok, ok, ya termino mi espacio ;w;**

* * *

><p><em> Un cuarto asemejándose a aquellos de la época victoriana, un estante lleno de libros, un escritorio, muchos papeles sobre este..._

_Un jovencito de cabello blanco escribiendo sobre uno de estos con una pluma..._

_Un suspiro se escucho en la habitación, papeles siendo ordenados..._

_La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro._

_-Traje su café, amo...- Una voz se escucho en la elegante habitación, haciendo que la mirada violeta se levantara del papeleo-_

_El recién llegado -esbelto, cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, a la altura del cuello- avanzo acercándose al albino...Pasos cortos, algo dudosos (quizás con toques tímidos...) y cuidadosos._

_-No te dije que caminaras mas rápido?- Los ojos violetas entrecerrados, demostraban algo de frustración...aunque el pequeño tono rosa en sus pálidas mejillas le quitaban seriedad a sus palabras-_

_El otro suprimió una risita burlona...El rostro de su superior era jodidamente asombroso._

_-Y, también que te dije de ese abrigo?- El tono hizo al sirviente retroceder uno o dos pasos, claro, dejando previamente la bandeja con el café en la mesa-_

_-Que lo dejara...?- El chico vio como el noble se ponía de pie...-_

_-Si, pero decidiste no escucharme...- Camino hacia el- Quítatelo, ahora mismo.-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Ya.-_

_El plebeyo desabrocho los botones de dicho abrigo, dejando ver el vergonzoso traje..._

_Un vestido, de pequeña falda hasta medio muslo, delantal blanco y mangas largas...Encajes blancos y varios listones le adornaban. _

_Pomposo, ridículo y..._

_-Ves, esta mejor.- Los ojos del de cabellos blancos hacían un recorrido sobre las largas piernas del otro...-_

_-Yo...-_

_-Eso no cambia nada. Desobedeciste mis ordenes, Jia-Long...-_

_-...-No dijo nada, sabía que cuando el adinerado joven le llamaba por su nombre, significaba que estaba decepcionado.-_

_Entonces..._

_El chico de ojos violetas le agarro la muñeca con una mano, lo guio hasta la silla abandonada...Se sentó primero y con el impulso el otro acabo sentado sobre su regazo...La falda subía por los muslos del otro..._

_Una mano ajena acaricio el mismo patrón, sacándole un suspiro... La mano en su muñeca le agarro fuerte de los cabellos y le acerco hacia el:_

_-Sabes lo que pasa a los sirvientes que desobedecen las ordenes de sus amos, no?- Susurro en su oído, antes de morder el lóbulo...-_

_-Se les...castiga?- Dijo, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro del otro...sonriendo de forma extraña...De verdad, molestar al albino era lo máximo, en cada sentido.../_

Xiao Mei despertó algo agitada después de tal sueño...

Jadeo un poco y busco como loca su portátil...perfecto material para un fanfic!

_'Se lo mostrare a Hahn!, y a Kiku!, también a Yong Soo...Y a Eli, a Lily, también a Victoria y a Emma!...o, también lo subiré a internet!, mi LiveJournal necesita algo de material nuevo!'_ Pensó feliz y dando un pequeño grito emocionado, la computadora recién iniciaba...

Mientras, en otra habitación...

El siempre insomne hongkonés navegaba feliz.

-Así que actualizo...- Una nueva entrada de Mei en LiveJournal...-Veamos...ha de ser importante...-

...

..

.

-Fap time.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde el baile de San Valentín...

Y las cosas estaban algo incomodas para nuestros chicos...

Claro, seguían hablando, pero esos ratos eran acompañados por largas miradas, suspiros y sonrojos (A veces leves, otros más intensos y algunos excesivamente furiosos)

Victoria y Lily compartían miradas...Llegando a una conclusión.

Ambos chicos creen estar en la situación mas incomoda existente...

La FriendZone.

Cuando te gusta un amigo y este solo te ve de esa forma.

Amigos.

Mal, mal, muy mal.

Sobretodo porque este definitivamente NO era un caso de aquellos.

El primer periodo aun no comenzaba, las chicas estaban sentadas ya, esperando por el timbre...La rubia abrió la boca, para quizá dar alguna solución, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por la morena:

-Hablare con Jia-Long...-Dijo ella, arreglándose una coleta.-Deberías...distraer a Emil.-

Lily vio la mirada decidida de su mejor amiga, asintió, mientras sentía sus mejillas adquirir el suave color rosa.

Victoria volteo levemente, Lily jugaba tímida con sus dedos...Adorable.

...La seychellense, poniéndose de pie, huyo con la excusa de ir al baño, años y aun le era imposible enfrentar su realidad, su propia verdad.

Hace unos 4 días que Emil había vuelto a ver a Lukas, caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

El mayor se veía bien, pero alguien que le conociera bien podía percibir ese nostálgico destello en sus ojos zafiros.

Hablaron un rato, el mayor contándole que estaba con Mathias (quien tiene un piso en algún lugar al otro lado de la ciudad) y que no tenia muchos detalles, aparte de lo obvio...

Extrañaba a su familia.

Este era otro día más...

-Dile a mama que gracias...-Dijo Lukas, recibiendo un paquete que le entregaba el albino- De que son?-

-Galletas de jengibre, ya sabes...Las favoritas de mama.-

El rubio saco una galleta con forma de campanita y le dio un mordisco.

La campana que daba el inicio de clases sonó, destruyendo el momento...Emil suspiro y Lukas cerró el paquetito.

-Nos vemos Emil...-

-Si Lukas...-

Cada uno se fue por su lado.

El hongkonés corría...

Vio que ya eran las 8:45 en su celular...

Las clases comenzaban hace media hora!

Interrumpiría la estúpida clase de Lengua...

Maldijo por lo bajo en su idioma natal, el cantones.

...Ya llego a la puerta y...

-Joven Wang, trae alguna justificación por su retraso?- No era una voz demandante ni mucho menos, es mas, se notaba como una burla...-

Volteo para encontrarse con el afable director de la escuela.

-Hola!- Le saludo el hombre.-

-Uh, hola?-

-Se supone que no debería dejarte pasar...-El...erh, llamémosle "adulto" comenzó a caminar tontamente a su alrededor.- Pero no quiero no dejarte pasar!- Una sonrisa gigantesca...-

Arqueo una ceja, este señor era extraño.

-Vamos pasa y corre!, corre a tu salón!, que no te encuentre Lars...que digo!, el profesor Beilsmichdt, hera hera, hera,hera...-Con los ojos entrecerrados abrió la puerta que separaba la reja de entrada con los pasillos de la escuela.-

-Eh...gracias señor Vargas.- Paso simplemente, con pasos pesados...-

-Te dije que corrieras~!- Escucho el tono casi afligido del director-

Suspiro y troto en poco...

-Eso!- Escucho de lejos...-

A veces entendía al mayor de sus nietos, Lovino Vargas.

Este señor estaba chiflado.

La clase de Lengua era tan aburrida...

Impartidas por el escoses Scott Kirkland, las clases siempre eran tan silenciosas (Por parte de los alumnos, ya que la ronca voz del pelirrojo era bastante estruendosa...)

Y es que nadie siquiera se atrevía a suspirar en esa clase, el profesor era un amargado, burlón y hasta, malvado o sádico...

Pueden preguntar a su hermanito Arthur Kirkland si no lo creen...

El albino rodo los ojos y volteo al asiento vacío a su lado.

Todo se había vuelto tan tenso...

Algo de vergüenza comenzó a treparse en su mente...Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y suspiro...

Toquidos en la puerta...

-Tsk, ahí va la concentración...-El profesor entrecerró sus ojos verdes, notándose molesto.- Eh, tu -Apunto a cierto letón, este le miro con cara de terror- si, tu, el tembloroso, abre la puerta.-

Raivis se paró y casi corrió a abrir la puerta...El, era una de las victimas preferidas del profesor ahí en frente.

Mas por las miradas de odio del chico a su lado.

Su hermano más pequeño, Peter Kirkland.

El pelirrojo se rio bajo...

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Jia-Long con cara de aburrimiento total...

-Perdone el atraso...-Dijo, paso, pero antes de caminar a su puesto al lado de Emil, fue detenido por el profesor...-

-Hey, tu nombre-

-Jia-Long Wang- Odiaba decir así su nombre...enserio, era detestable-

El adulto soltó una risa seca, el hongkonés arqueo una ceja.

-No fuiste tu el que incendio los libros de Arthur?-

-Si, fui yo.-

-Y el que hizo explotar su mochila?-

-También...-

-Oh, fuiste tu el que le quemo el uniforme después de su clase de natación?-

-Si.-

...Pausa incomoda, la mandíbula de Emil cayo...'Hijo...de puta.' El albino pensó, era una chorrada, se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse...

-Sigue así, campeón.- Le...felicito...el profesor. Vaya modelo a seguir- Pasa. Me caes bien.-

'Segunda situación extraña del día, debo andar de racha', pensó mientras caminaba ante la mirada atónita del resto de los alumnos.

-Hola. Me extrañaste?- Le dijo a cierto islandés que lo miraba silenciosamente.-

Obviamente quebró la fachada, cuando le vio sonrojarse y fruncir un

poco el ceño, mas no dijo nada.

Lindo, tierno Emil.

...La clase continuo con un silencio incomodo.

Luego del término de la clase de Lengua, comenzó el receso...Y fue entonces que Victoria decidió poner marcha al asunto...

-Te sabes el plan si?- Espero a la positiva de Lily.- Muy bien.-

Ahora tocaba Historia, con su actual profesor jefe.

Los alumnos entraban al salón, suspirando...

Cuando ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, fue cosa de unos minutos para que el profesor hiciera acto de aparición.

-Buenos días clase!- Saludo el señor Adnan, sin esperar respuesta de los muertos vivientes que tenia por alumnos-

El turco hablaba a los jóvenes, mientras estos se resignaban a aburrirse por otro periodo...

-Tsk...Victoria...-La pequeña Zwingli llamó a su amiga y esta dirigió sus orbes doradas hacia ella-

-Que pasa?- Contesto-

-No crees que Emil se ve preocupado?- Dijo la rubia, sus ojos jade denotaban preocupación.-

La de cabello negro volteo disimuladamente, para encontrar la vista del chico de ojos violetas mirando el cuaderno...

Se veía perdido...

Aproblemado...

Devolvió su mirada ámbar hacia adelante...

Al parecer, la intervención era más demandada de lo que había pensado.

...

El islandés tomo el bolígrafo que descansaba sobre su cuaderno de apuntes...

Espió al hongkonés por el rabillo del ojo:

Estaba dibujando. Típico.

Escribió una nota, rápida, saco la hoja y se la entrego...

El de cabello castaño oscuro se notaba extrañado:

"Estoy aburrido..."

Sonrió levemente.

"Te creo..." Contesto, tirando la notita hacia la mesa de al lado...

Emil leyó esto y arqueo una ceja albina.

"Que estas dibujando?" Algo cliché, pero, armaba la conversación.

Lo paso.

"A Edward Elric..." (*) Decía la notita que recibió de vuelta.

...Se pensó bien como llegar al punto al cual quería llegar desde que inicio con los mensajitos

.

"Oye..." Simplemente escribió y envió.

"Que?" Respuesta sencilla.

"Me preguntaba si...a ti te gusta alguien" Tratando de ignorar su sonrojo, mando la nota sin mas.

Desde su lugar, Jia-Long sintió sus propias mejillas sonrosarse, que si alguien le gustaba...?

Suspiro, Emil de seguro ni se lo imaginaba.

Pero, como decirle ahora mismo?

...Es eso miedo?, se preguntaran.

'Esta bien, quizás lo es...' pensó para si.

No podía declararse aun...menos en esta situación...

Amigos.

Eso se suponía que eran...

Maldita sea la FriendZone...

Asi que se limito a las indirectas...

La mitad del mundo las usaba a diario, por que no el?

"Si, hay alguien."

Al leerla Emil sintió una puñalada en su corazón...Como...si quisieran destrozarlo, lentamente...

Miro instintivamente a Victoria ahí al frente...

Jia-Long le había llamado "lindo" más de una vez...

Le había correspondido ambos abrazos...Incluso, le había agarrado la mano...

Pero eso, que significaba?

Que se suponía que era?

Hará eso con todos sus amigos? (Un dolor indescriptible le ataco al pensar en la palabra)

Pero...haría eso con Victoria?

La morena definitivamente era una chica preciosa...

Si él era lindo...ella era hermosa?

El siquiera imaginarse al asiático dirigiéndole palabras de amor a la seychellense le daba una inquietud desesperante...

No podía con esto.

"Ya veo..."

Escribió, sencillamente, tratando de tragar el dolor...

Esto no paso desapercibido para el hongkonés...

Un pinchazo en su pecho le ataco...

Suspiro, cansado y apoyo la mejilla sobre su dibujo sin terminar...arrugando la hoja de mensajitos...

-Ok Lily, yo voy a por Jia-Long, tu vas por Emil, si?-

-Si.-

La de coletas camino hacia el puesto del chico y con solo verlo, pudo notar esa pizca amarga...

Torció el gesto, en verdad era deprimente verlo así.

Debía hacer algo rápido...

-Hey, Jia-Long...Podemos hablar?-Dijo casualmente, dando una de sus mas bellas sonrisas, tratando de que el islandés no se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal...-

-Hm...si.- El de cabello azabache dijo, Victoria agrando su sonrisa...se alejaron lentamente del grupo.-

Emil les vio irse e hizo una mueca de tristeza...

Que hay con la sonrisa de Victoria?

Que acaso iba a dar el paso?

Trago espeso...no quería saberlo.

Lily, desde siempre, mucho menos directa que Victoria, se acercó a pequeños pasos...

-Emil...-Casi susurro, el de ojos violetas le dirigió la vista, ella descubrió la amargura detrás de las brillantes amatistas.-Quieres...desahogarte?-

-Eh?...-

-Te ves...aproblemado, pensé...que quizás querías hablar...- Acomodo su cabello, rozando la cinta que lo adornaba-

El islandés suavizo la mirada...había preocupado a su amiga...Quizás debería aprovechar la oportunidad frente a él.

-Sabes?...quizás si quiero desahogarme...-

-Y...ya le dijiste?- Pregunto Victoria, sonriéndole al asiático...este solo arqueo una ceja-

-Decirle que a quien?-

La chica suspiro, frustrada...

Maldito estúpido.

-Pues a Emil que te gusta, claro esta.-

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba...

El hongkonés enrojeció levemente:

-Como lo sabes?-La miro, esperando una respuesta-

La chica se rio:

-Pues, siendo que te conozco...Es obvio- Se encogió de hombros...Jia-Long miro el piso-

-No, aun no le digo nada...-

-Tsk, me la suponía...por qué?-

...Ya sabía su problema, pero quería estar completamente segura:

-Que acaso no notas la FriendZone cuando la ves?-Le pregunto, empezando a molestarse-

-Ok, ahora cálmate...No estas ni cerca de la FriendZone, tonto.- Le dijo, evitando estresarse mas allá, el de ojos café arqueo una ceja-

-Que dices?-

-Que no estas ni cerca...Dios, enserio eres idiota.- Victoria se rio sola...-

-Enserio lo crees?...-Seria muy tonto admitir...que le daba algo de esperanza?-

-Si...acaso no notas esos sonrojos?- Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía.-

-Creo...que quizás tienes razón.-

La pequeña Lily no pensaba, que el islandés siquiera pensara algo así...Y es que la idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza a la rubia...

Llevaban ya unos...no se...10 minutos ahí sentados?

Y el albino solo despotricaba sobre el miedo que sentía...sobre Jia-Long y sobre una sospecha casi ilógica:

Jia-Long y Victoria?

'Pardon me, pero eso es simplemente imposible...' Pensó la chica.

-Emil...-

-Que?- Contesto cruzándose de brazos, de mala gana-

-Estas equivocado...-

-Como?- Hizo un gesto de desconcierto, la de Liechtenstein asintió, seria.-

-Soy amiga de esos dos de hace años- bajo la mirada...-Y sinceramente creo que entre esos dos una pareja es imposible...-

-...-

-...Mira, ya sé que te gusta Jia-Long y...-

-C-como sabes que...?-

La pequeña le sonrió amablemente y prosiguió:

-...yo creo que de verdad le gustas también, deberías probar hablar con el Emil.-

El islandés se sonrojo, no estaba seguro, tendría que pensárselo:

-Gracias Lily...-

-No hay de que.-

La ultima clase paso volando, las matemáticas eran tan aburridas...

Jia-Long suspiro cansado de tantas fórmulas estúpidas, miro a su lado a un Emil igual de aburrido que el, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano, mirando el pizarrón lleno de numeros.

Sonrió, el chico se veía tan dulce...gruño bajo y desvió la mirada a una complicada Victoria preguntándole algo a Lily...

'Apuesto a que le pide una explicación...' Dijo en su mente y se cumplió...

Se entretuvo mirando un ratito a ambas chicas, como Lily explicaba con suaves palabras y Victoria se golpeaba con el lápiz...

-Wang!, quiere por favor dejar de mirar a la señorita Bonnefoy y concentrarse en la clase?- La autoritaria voz del maestro resonó por el salón-

Automáticamente el salón entero volteo en su dirección...Solo para voltear enseguida por la cara de odio del asiático.

...Emil sintió como su corazón era apretado sin compasión alguna, su inseguridad tomando lugar...

Desvió la mirada, estaba seguro que sus orbes violetas reflejaban su dolor y frustración...

-Tsk...- Oyó al hongkonés chasquear la lengua.-

Lily desde su asiento al lado de la seychellense miro alarmada al islandés, solo ella sabia de los problemas del albino, quizás debería avisar a Victoria y...

-Señorita Zwingli, deje al joven Bondevik.-

Se volteo inmediatamente sintiéndose apunto de estallar, ella y Emil?, ridículo!...él era lindo, pero ella ya...

-Lily?- La voz suave de Victoria le llamo la atención la rubia solo la miro, avergonzada.-

-Que?- Logro decir en medio de su cohibición-

-Hehe, nada...-Victoria le sonrió largamente y Lily se sonroso...-

En ese momento, el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida sonó: Emil se paro rápido, guardando sus cosas, buscaba salir del ambiente incomodo pero sintió que el de cabello azabache le tocaba el hombro...

-Acompáñame...-Le dijo, así nada mas.-

El islandés buscaba forma de negarse a la invitación, pero el asiático le agarro de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo...

Subieron unas eternas escaleras, en opinión de Emil, ya que el hongkonés se veía fresco como una lechuga...Jadeaba, cansado, escucho al de ojos cafés reírse bajito...

Quedaban un par de escalones finales hasta...La azotea?

-Por qué...?-

-Mira esto...- Saco unos petardos de su mochila, junto a un encendedor.-

Los ojos de Emil se abrieron como platos:

-Para que traes explosivos?, es peligroso!- Le regaño, haciendo un puchero que Jia-Long encontró lindo y gracioso...-

-Soy pirómano...-Confeso como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- Generalmente vengo aquí a hacer esto cuando pido ir al baño...o mas practico, hago que algún objeto de Arthur "cejotas" Kirkland explote o se queme-

Emil tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, estaba regañándole!, no podía reírse como colegiala idiota.

-Pero...!-

-Mírame, estos te los dedico...-

Encendió con rapidez ambos explosivos y les tiro lejos...explotaron de forma casi artística...Arte efímero.

-Wow...-Los ojos violetas del mas bajo brillaban hasta con emoción...o algo así, aun pensaba que eran peligrosos!, pero...

-Ya vamos, antes que Kirkland nos atrape...-

-Nos?- arrugo el entrecejo- Tu lanzaste los petardos, yo te dije que no...!- Pronto su mano fue agarrada, haciéndolo callar...-

Bajaron rápidamente, Emil tratando de ignorar sus profundamente sonrojadas mejillas y Jia-Long riendo como un niño pequeño...

-Quieres ir a mi casa mañana?- Le pregunto de repente el asiático, Emil abrió la boca y la cerro de nuevo...Jia-Long se rio bajo-

-Eh...-El albino miro hacia abajo, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas fuerte...De un momento a otro, se había olvidado de cualquier otra inquietud para concentrarse en el chico que tenia a su lado...y de como quería estar con él lo mas posible- Si, me gustaría.-

Jia-Long sintió esas ondas cálidas llenar su pecho y unas desconocidas mariposas en su estomago...

-Esta bien entonces...-

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón…<strong>

**Espero que aunque sea esto valga algo la pena u.u**

**El próximo cap tiene un avance importante :P**

**Y, el cap 1 de Facticious se viene mañana, porque hoy no me da el tiempo (Estoy organizando un Team de cosplay; de Kuroshitsuji xDD)**

**Y, bueno, reviews anónimos: **

**Fou: Gracias otra vez por estar aquí ;W;**

**Lo siento!, intentare no demorar otra vez :(**

…**ASDFASD, tendré entonces que re-subir esto a todos lados xD**

**Mochi So: Si, esto ya esta saliendo de control…**

**Ya han matado varios de mis favoritos :c, pero si se va "Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles" o "Apóstol de Dios" yo cometo homicidio u.u**

**Y si, me dolió hacer esa escena…Pocos aceptan y eso debería cambiar.**

**Shinigami-death: Gracias por leerme n.n **

**Y si, se que algunas partes se están sobrecargando con azúcar xD**

**Etto, quizás tú podrías ayudarme a traducirlo!**

**Te gustaría :)?**

**Bueno, ya estaría este cap…**

**Nota gigante de nuevo y demora total, pero esta aquí y espero guste…**

**Reviews ;w;? **

**PD: El cap que correspondía hoy de Facticious será aplazado de aquí, al domingo…entre uno de esos días ya estará arriba!, apoyo :I?**

**Los amo.**

**Bye Bye Biii~**


	8. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**LO SIENTO.**

**NO PUEDO MAS.**

**PERDOOOON.**

**TANTO SIN ACTUALIZAR, ME ODIO.**

**PERDONENME ;-;**

**Espero que esto les guste u.u**

**Y abajo contesto reviews anónimos Un.n**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo!, cada review es muy especial!, también los favs y follows!**

**Los amo ;w; **

**Fem!Italia = Florencia Vargas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Sorpresa, sorpresa.<strong>

Decir que Emil no estaba nervioso, era definitivamente una mentira muy obvia (y estúpida)...

El chico albino estaba completamente ansioso...

Pero, quien podía culparle; que harías tu si la persona que te gusta te invitara a su casa?

...Claro, conocía a los primos de Jia-Long y todo...

Pero, entremedio, había un factor aun más importante:

El hermano mayor de Jia-Long.

No podía ser tan malo...dirán ustedes.

Pero es complicado...

Jia-Long le ha contado que Yao tendía a ser sobreprotector...

Y...

Imaginación de Emil:

El albino se encontraba amarrado a una silla, amordazado y con una mirada de horror pintada en sus lindas facciones, mientras, al frente suyo, sentado sobre una mesa, un joven de cabello oscuro, largo, amarrado en una coleta...

-Así que...has pensado relacionarte con mi querido hermanito...-El veneno en el tono del mayor hizo temblar al de ojos violetas que buscaba una forma de borrarse de allí-

...En un momento dado, el de coleta saca un revolver...

-Umhngmghmh! (Para que mierda es eso?!)-

-Emil...sabes lo que es matar a un hombre?- Dijo casualmente Yao mientras jugueteaba con el cañón del arma-

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a acoplarse en las orbes lilas...

Pues yo si...-Siseo esto ultimo, levantando el arma y llevándola a la frente del de cabellos blancos y...

PIUM PIUM PIUM!

Fuera de la imaginación de Emil:

-Joder...- Una mueca perturbada se dibujo en su cara-

xXxXxXx

Jia-Long suspiró por quinta vez esa tarde:

-Lo vas a traer, neh?!, que le vas a decir a Yao!- Le gritaba Mei por su parte-

-Si...y, por que tendría que explicar algo?-

-Uh...no se, es que: "Jia-Long, mi hermanito!, nunca dejare que te hagan daño!" mas un abrazo del oso por parte de Yao me hacen creer que quizás deberías, a menos que quieras darle un ataque- La sonrisa burlona de Mei no era agradable...que acaso ese gesto era de familia?-

-Tsk...-

-Mei, no lo presiones...-La vietnamita (a un lado de la chica con rizo), le dijo, la otra hizo un puchero-

-Ay, bueno...cambiando de tema, alguien aquí leyó mi fanfic nuevo?!- La taiwanesa pregunto, entusiasmada, ya que su pequeño (en realidad, largo, y bastante bien detallado, hay que admitir) había recibido bastantes comentarios con aprobaciones y pedidos de secuela.-

La mesa (donde toda la familia -menos Yao, que aun estaba estancado en la universidad, y Siam que fue obligado a cocinar- quedo repentinamente en silencio:

-Mei-chan...-La voz de Kiku resonó y la susodicha volteo a verle-

-Si?-

-Tu fanfic es una obra de arte!, daze!- El coreano estallo en risas felices, el japonés solo asintió con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrosadas-

-Yo lo puse en mi lista de favoritos...-Semblante calmado, como siempre, Hahn mostro el link guardado en su celular-

-Kya!, y que dices tu Jia-Long?- Todos los participantes de la mesa voltearon hacia el hongkonés-

Pero no contaban con...

Labios entreabiertos, ojos como platos, mejillas completamente

sonrojadas y balbuceando incoherencias...

-Mirenlo!, que lindo, daze!- El coreano picaba una de las mejillas del menor, hasta que la mano de este le dio un fuerte zape-

-Cállate...-

-Ya saben lo que significa, todos me deben 5 dólares...-Xiao Mei sonrió con autosatisfacción- Pague~n!-

Antes de que el resto pudiera entregar el dinero, la voz de Jia-Long se alzó:

-Que significa-?-

-Ah, Hahn, cuéntale la historia, a ti te salen bien...-La taiwanesa sonrió aun mas y la chica de coleta suspiro-

-Días antes del baile, estábamos...uh, teniendo una conversación normal sobre que ibas a usar y todo, pero Mei...-

-Las escuche hablando de eso...y el BDSM...-Sonrojo de nueva cuenta y las risas de la taiwanesa de fondo- Prosigue-

-Bueno...y después llegaron Kiku y Yong y entonces, Mei conto su, eh, "teoría"...entonces, digamos que Kiku y Yong no se pusieron de acuerdo con ella, ni yo tampoco entonces apostamos...-

Soplo un poco de su flequillo mientras se sonrojaba en silencio

No lo creía...

Mentira, el sabia que así era su familia, y que probablemente harían algo como esto.

-Y si fueran sukes?- Hahn intervino-

Todos miraron a Hahn y pronto le dieron la razón.

Esa noche iba a ser larga al parecer...Jia-Long se excuso y huyo a su cuarto, leería algo de inocente fluff, para descansar el cerebro. LOL.

xXxXxXx

Y entonces la mañana llego…

Jia-Long aun no despertaba, siendo que ayer se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, tarde incluso para el…

Y es que no podía evitarlo, el internet era algo así como una adicción, era irremediable…

El frio se coló por la ventana entreabierta…

Se tapo más…

-Jia-Long, levántate, aru…- La voz de su hermano intento interrumpir sus sueños, claro, sin resultado.-

-Jia-Long, aru…-

Nada.

-Jia-Long, aru…- Yao se estaba empezando a desesperar, es que el chico no podía dormir tan profundamente!-

Una almohada voló, pasando peligrosamente cerca de Yao.

-Déjame en paz…-

-No, tengo que hablar contigo, aru…-

Eso siempre significaba problemas.

Despertó en 5 segundos y miro a Yao de inmediato…

-Que?-

-Bueno, aru. Es que Mei me dijo que hoy iba a venir tu…interés romántico, o algo así, aru…-

Maldita Mei.

Enrojeció sin quererlo, esto era tan molesto…

Mantuvo su poker face.

-Y yo quería conocerlo, aru!, tengo que ver si es bueno para ti, aru!-

"Matenme", era lo único que podía pensar ahora Jia-Long.

-Y si necesitas consejos, aru…-

"Mátenme, mátenme, como que, por favor mátenme".

-No dudes en recurrir a tu hermano mayor, aru!- El de coleta sonrió mientras se apuntaba-

- 'key- Se tiro a la cama de nuevo y cerro los ojos.-

-Aru!, eso no significa que te puedas dormir!-

…

..

.

1 hora después

…

..

.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño.

Tenía ojeras.

Incluso, casi se parecía a L…

Pero eso ya era mucho decir.

Salió del baño y bajo a desayunar solo para darse cuenta que otra vez estaba solo y Yao tenía una mirada de desaprobación…

-Te desperté temprano aru!, por que bajaste recién, aru?-

No le iba a decir que se durmió en la ducha.

Oh no.

-Como que…cepillaba mi cabello…- Confiaba en su fachada de normalidad…-

-No me mientas, aru.- El mayor entrecerró los ojos.-

Zas!, en toda la boca.

Jia-Long se puso la chaqueta, agarro un pastelito y luego tomo su bolso sin decir mas…

-Espera, aru, no me has dicho por qué-? –

La puerta de la entrada se cerró.

xXxXxXx

Suspiro y camino más rápido para llegar luego a la escuela…

Y cuando se aproximaba se encontró de frente a cierto hongkonés que venia del otro lado terminaba de comer un pastelito…

-Hola.- Escucho de parte del otro, levanto la mirada y se sonrojo un poco.-

-Hola…-

-Y, vas a venir a mi casa?- Jia-Long dijo, con tono casual, Emil asintió, claro que iba a ir, aunque aun se sentía intimidado por la circunstancia-

Jia-Long sonrió ante la respuesta afirmativa:

-Genial.-

El timbre sonó, indicándoles que tenían que entrar…

xXxXxXx

La clase que les tocaba era arte…

La profesora sonreía y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados…

Emil pensó que le recordaba a alguien…

-Ciao!, mi nombre es Florencia Vargas!, y soy la madre de Feliciano, Lovino y Salvatore!, Hola hijo! Ti amo!-

El último nombrado se sonrojo mientras reía…

-Bueno chicos, vamos a hacer un trabajo fácil~, quiero que hagan un dibujo en la primera hoja de su block~-

…

..

.

-Vaya!, que lindo dibujo señor Wang!- La profesora cerro los ojos feliz al ver la habilidad del alumno- Es un muy lindo retrato!-

-Tenía un lindo modelo…-

Emil hundía su rostro entre sus manos…

Por qué demonios el hongkonés tenia que haber hecho un retrato de el?!

Se restregó las manos contra las mejillas tratando de disipar el rubor…

En sus lugares Victoria y Lily reían…

xXxXxXx

La hora de recreo llego y fueron obligados a salir del salón.

Se suponía que Emil debía estar acostumbrado al frio, si venia del norte de Europa después de todo...

Pero no, ahí estaba, temblando...

Se maldijo a si mismo, mientras caminaba, rogando que Jia-Long no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba...

-Tienes frio?- Escucho al hongkonés.-

...

Maldijo un poco mas su suerte, miro a un rincón cualquiera del lugar.

Hasta que escucho un cierre...

Levanto la vista para notar que Jia-Long se quitaba la chaqueta...

Para luego entregársela.

-Úsala...- Fue lo único que salió de los labios del asiático.-

-Gracias...-

Emil se puso la prenda, estaba tibia por el calor corporal del hongkonés...

Y también acarreaba esa esencia típica del menor...

...

-Estas rojo...- Jia-Long dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.-

Podía oír la burla en las palabras del hongkonés...Frunció ligeramente el ceño y le miro con ojos retadores, a lo que el asiático contesto con una sonrisa ladeada...

Y es que Emil en verdad era muy mono...Quizás demasiado para su propio bien...

Volvió a fijar su mirada chocolate en la figura del otro, la chaqueta le quedaba algo grande, se notaba sobretodo en las mangas, las cuales cubrían hasta sus nudillos...

Se veía hasta adorable...

Aw.

Emil se dio cuenta que el otro le veía...

Para suerte del albino, el timbre comenzó a sonar, quebrantando el

ambiente incómodo...

Emil estaba emocionado...Quedaba menos de una hora para salir de clases e ir a casa de Jia-Long...

La emoción se convertía en ansiedad, en verdad estaba feliz...

Lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía, mientras copiaba los problemas que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra.

Al parecer la suerte estaba del lado de Jia-Long...

Ya estaban en el ultimo periodo, solo unos minutos con números y ya.

Y entonces podría llevar a Emil a su casa...

Volteo para ver al otro, aun con su chaqueta puesta, se arremango un poco las mangas para así poder escribir más cómodamente...Lindo.

Se notaba que el también estaba ansioso, por como mordía su labio inferior sin darse cuenta y también por como jugaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda...

Eso consiguió que una ola de sensaciones atacara su pecho y boca del estomago, haciéndolo apartar la mirada, casi con vergüenza.

Casi.

Entonces, miro de reojo lo que estaba en la pizarra, decidió copiar al igual que el islandés a su lado...

En unos minutos los problemas ya estaban copiados y resueltos.

'Tan fácil...' pensó el de cabello oscuro.

Quiso mirar al de ojos violeta a su lado, cuando lo hizo noto como el más bajo miraba la hoja de su cuaderno, borrador en mano, con una mirada confundida, como si dudara de lo que había escrito.

Jia-Long dio una risa seca que el otro no escucho.

-Te ayudo?- Le hablo a Emil, este giro rápido la cabeza, suprimiendo su gesto de duda.-

-No deberías terminar tu primero?- Arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta del levemente mas bajo y en vez de hablar, levanto su propio cuaderno mostrando la actividad resuelta. Y claro, sonriendo como un desgraciado.-

Emil miro su mueca de autosuficiencia y después paso la mirada a su cuaderno...frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Esta bien...-

Entonces, Jia-Long se acercó al otro...

Emil se sonrojo un poco más ante esa acción.

El asiático le explico el problema de forma simple mientras anotaba nuevos cálculos, resolviéndolo sin más cavilaciones.

Emil le dio una leve sonrisa de gratitud y esta vez fue el de cabello mas largo el que tuvo que desviar la mirada con un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas y sintiendo esa ahora familiar sensación angustiante en su pecho por segunda vez en el día...

Pronto el timbre sonó, anunciando el término de la jornada escolar.

xXxXxXx

Los chicos caminaban por los pasillos hacia la salida.

Mei (quien había aparecido prácticamente de la nada) traía a Hahn casi a rastras...La chica de la coleta mantenía un gesto frio sin importar lo bizarro de la situación.

-Hola Emil~!- Saludo la chica con la flor rosa en el cabello, sonriente.-

-Hola.- Hahn se soltaba del agarre de Xiao Mei con aparente facilidad (seguramente acostumbrada)-

-Hola...- Emil se sintió algo intimidado, por lo que sin querer queriendo se acercó mas al hongkonés-

Unos pasos agitados se escucharon:

-Llego la fiesta, daze!- El coreano paro en seco y regalo una sonrisa enorme a los presentes.-

-Donde esta?- Dijo Mei, arqueando una ceja mientras se reía sola de su broma.-

El resto suspiro. A excepción de Emil, que se sentía fuera de ambiente...Jia-Long noto esto, y el mismo se acercó al nórdico un poco mas, tratando de darle confianza.

-Eres mala Mei!, daze~- El coreano hizo un puchero.-

En ese momento fue cuando Siam hizo acto de aparición.

-Como están, ana~?- El de lentes sonrió calmado, con un aura pacifica al rededor.-

Luego de estas escenitas, entre todos partieron...

xXxXxXx

Llegaron en poco tiempo.

Emil miraba curioso el vecindario, las casas se veían muy bien cuidadas y amplias, quizás más amplias que su propia casa.

En un momento dado, se detuvieron frente al que Emil dedujo, debía ser el hogar de los asiáticos...

Y ahora, con ustedes:

La escena de las llaves.

-Hahn~- Xiao Mei apuraba a la chica con un tono de ruego.- La chica de la coleta rebuscaba en su bolso.

-Están seguros que Hahn las tomo, ana?- Siam pregunto.-

-Siempre las toma Hahn, daze!- Fue la respuesta de Yong Soo quien jugaba con una ramita, haciendo dibujos en la tierra húmeda por el poco de nieve que quedaba.-

Mei por el contrario comenzó a buscar en su bolso también, por si acaso.

Jia-Long no dijo nada.

Emil tenía una mueca extrañada...

Miro al más alto, este tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente. Entrecerró sus orbes lilas...

Rebusco en el bolsillo de la chaqueta prestada y encontró las llaves...

Claro, el objeto resonó al ser sacado del lugar donde estaba...

Pronto todas las miradas se posaron sobre el:

-La llaves, daze!- El coreano apuntaba al de cabellos blancos.-

-Como?, las llaves...ana?-

- Espera!, esa, esa es la chaqueta de Jia-Long, no?- Mei hizo notar-

-No te habías dado cuenta?- La vietnamita miro incrédula a su prima, esta solo se rio tontamente...-

-No...-Mei se quería matar por no darse cuenta de un detalle tan obvio...Aunque, en su defensa, un problema mucho mayor se acrecentaba en ella...-E-es tan lindo!-

Emil estaba completamente avergonzado...

Bajo la mirada mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas...

Jia-Long lo miro, se veía tan tierno así...

Luego miro a sus primos que observaban al chico también..

Una punzada de celos lo recorrio:

-Como que, ya abran la puerta.

xXxXxXx

Apenas entraron a la casa; Jia-Long decidió prácticamente raptar a Emil, le agarro de la muñeca y se lo llevo hasta su habitación...

-Que-?- Emil frunció el ceño, sintiéndose sonrojar, podía escuchar las risitas de los primos de Jia-Long a metros de distancia-

-Te enseñare mi habitación.- Le sonrió de forma ladeada, Emil desvió la mirada...'Como puede mantener su fachada!', pensó con algo de molestia.-

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la cual Jia-Long abrió para mostrar una habitación bastante ordenada (claro, si no te fijabas en el cobertor y las sabanas hechas un desastre entre el piso y la cama.)

Varios libros en un estante, algunos DVD's...un notebook que estaba sobre un escritorio con varias carpetas y lápices.

Muchos posters adornaban las paredes, incluyendo también algunos dibujos.

Emil miraba estos últimos con algo de bien disimulada admiración...Dándole la espalda al hongkonés.

Jia-Long había comenzado a estirar la cama, para luego arrojarse sobre esta.

-Emil...-

El nórdico volteo rápidamente al verse atrapado mirando absorto los dibujos de las paredes...

Jia-Long se rio un poco.

-Los hice yo...-Una sonrisa autosuficiente se poso en sus labios otra vez...Y Emil solo quería que desapareciera.-

Los labios de Jia-Long se verían mucho mejor si no estuvieran todo el día en esa sonrisa tan burlona...no es que dijera que se veían mal de esa forma ni mucho menos pero...En que pensaba!.

Se avergonzó ante sus pensamientos y se sonrojo levemente...

Pronto comenzó a refregar sus mejillas con una de sus manos, para bajar el molesto rubor...

Jia-Long le miraba con una ceja arqueada, finalmente el asiático se paro de la cama, tomando su muñeca:

-Como que, te lastimaras si sigues haciendo eso...-

Los ojos violetas de Emil se entrecerraron casi en indignación...

Y claro, si después de todo era culpa del chico que tenia en frente que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos estúpidos...(?)

-Ven...- El asiático le tomo de la muñeca nuevamente, guiándolo hasta la silla del escritorio-

El albino le miraba aun con los ojos entrecerrados y bastante avergonzado...Jia-Long se arrodillo al lado de él. Tomo una de las varias carpetas que había en el escritorio.

-Que es?- Emil pregunto, sin poder disimular la curiosidad ante la carpeta en las manos de Jia-Long.-

-Son, como que...dibujos...-

Y efectivamente, eran páginas con varios dibujos más, pero estos no eran simplemente retratos de un personaje, eran mas como un comic...

-Me encantaría convertirme en mangaka algún día...- Jia-Long sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa burlona como las de siempre, sino que parecía una sincera. Con ilusión...

El gesto se veía hasta lindo...tierno.

Emil pensó que quizás Jia-Long debería plantearse sonreír así mas seguido...

Gruño bajo, de nuevo estaba pensando tonterías...

-Y a ti que te gustaría ser?-

-Eh?-

Los ojos almendrados del otro le observaban fijamente:

-Como que, que te gustaría estudiar o, no se...-

Emil lo medito un momento...

-No lo había pensado...- Confeso-

- De verdad?, ni siquiera de niño?, digo...yo quería ser un caballero del zodiaco...- Jia-Long sonrió de lado ante su recuerdo de infancia.-

Emil negó.

-Nunca me había molestado en pensarlo, seriamente mucho menos, creo que no lo tomaba enserio...quizás por eso mis padres insistieron en cambiarme de escuela pronto...- Reflexiono el albino, quizás debería ponerse mas serio al respecto...después de todo, de eso debería

vivir...pero es que era difícil proyectarse, uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar...-

Jia-Long suspiro, las charlas de la vida y sus altos y bajos no eran su estilo.

Decidió cambiar el tema, y rápido.

-Yao dijo que llegaría temprano.-

-De veras?- Emil trato de controlar el tono nervioso de su voz...lo consiguió.-

-Si, siendo el mejor de la carrera, creo que debe tener algunos privilegios...aparte, él siempre se queda hasta tarde para trabajar un poco más y adelantar materia...-

Emil trago espeso.

-Como a que hora llegara?-

-No se...como, a las 17:00?-

Emil miro el reloj de su celular...

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 17:00, quince jodidos minutos.

-Ah, olvide decirte...Hoy es tarde de shounen-ai en casa.-

Emil olvido sus nervios por unos segundos y le miro expectante:

-Mira, recuerdas cuando Hahn te explico lo que era el yaoi?-

Asintió lentamente mientras el rubor atacaba sus pálidas mejillas.

-Bien, pues el shounen-ai es algo así, pero mas, como decirlo tierno...-

-Tierno?-

-Si, así como, abrazos, palabras lindas, algunos besos...nada más.-

Emil desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado, después de todo no se

acostumbraba completamente a esos géneros de anime...

-Vamos, no te pongas así. - Jia-Long pico una de sus mejillas, Emil

reacciono sonrojándose aun más-

-Deja de hacer eso.-

-Pero es que son suaves...-Pincho la mejilla del mayor por ultima vez antes de dejarle en paz.-

Emil suspiro, su corazón parecía querer escapar...

-Pero bueno, es entre Loveless, Gravitation y No.6, pero creo que ganara Loveless, no se, aunque con ese final...-

Emil oía esas palabras de forma lejana, sin ponerles atención.

Prefiriendo perderse, mirando al otro, fijándose en cada facción...

-Emil?-

...Concluyendo que los que más le gustaban serian los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y sus ojos almendrados de un bonito tono café...

-Emil?- Jia-Long llamo de nuevo, tratando de no reírse.-

-Que?- Hasta que el nórdico reacciono, saliendo de su ensoñamiento.-

-Como que, pregunte cual de los tres te llamaba mas la atención; Loveless, Gravitation o No.6?-

-...-Emil se aclaró la garganta, mientras rogaba no verse tan tonto. - Pues yo, en verdad creo que estaré bien con cualquiera...-

Jia-Long estaba bastante complacido con la situación:

Y es que los ojitos violetas de Emil casi le decían todo!

Quien sea que haya dicho "Los ojos son la ventana del alma." tenía toda la razón cuando se trataba del islandés.

Y era tan lindo...Le hacia querer...

Un doloroso apretón en su pecho, que casi le quito el aire...

Pero aun no debía hacerlo.

Emil abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero la puerta se abrió antes de eso:

-Hola, aru!-Emil se sintió desvanecer y Jia-Long quería morir (si, de nuevo).

-Hola Yao...-Casi gruño el hongkonés.-

Emil por su parte tenía los nervios de punta, su imaginación empezando a jugarle bromas pesadas.

-Así que tu eres Emil, no aru?- Tenia un tono dulce, hasta comenzaba a dudar que fuera hermano del bastardo que tenia a su lado...aun así, sus nervios no descendieron mucho.-

-S-si-

-Eres muy lindo, aru!-

...?

'Ok, que paso?'

Emil se saco de onda por completo, hasta sus nervios desaparecieron por completo por esa chorrada.

-Jia-Long, aru!, por que no me dijiste, aru!-

-Por que debería decir algo así?- Los ojos del hongkonés tiraban chispas, casi parecía como si el chico estuviera intentando controlar impulsos homicidas (que era lo mas probable).-

-Pero es que míralo~, aru!, es abrazable!, puedo...?-

-Ni se te ocurra.-

Abrazable?

Iba enserio?

Emil no podía creerlo, la situación paso de incómodamente tensa a estúpidamente incomoda.

Bueno, seguía siendo incomoda así que, no estaba tan lejos.

Suspiro y probo mirar hacia otro lado a ver si los hermanos se decidían a terminar con la "discusión".

-Aru!, pero Jia-Long...-

-Tā shì wǒ de. Wǒ bìng bùxiǎng tán tán shénmeshì wǒ de. (*)- Emil no sabia que carajo significaba esa oración, pero la frustración era casi palpable; Yao rio, al parecer no afectado.-

-Hǎo ba, hǎo ba! Qǐng lěngjìng xiàlái!. (**)-Y el mayor se paro tranquilamente con una sonrisa.- Les estaremos esperando abajo!.- Y la puerta se cerró.-

-Jia-Long?-

-Que?-

-...Que acaba de pasar?-

El hongkonés no respondió, pero su sonrisa bastarda volvió:

-Solo dejaba en claro una cosa...No te preocupes por Yao, el tiende a ponerse loco por las cosas lindas, eso incluye personas...-Finalizo el asiático con un suspiro molesto-

Emil empezaba a agradecer aun más que Lukas fuera su hermano mayor.

Cuando finalmente bajaron; Emil se sorprendió de ver toda la sala en un silencio mortal, bebidas y diferentes snacks en la mesita frente a los sillones y un círculo formado por la mayoría de la familia (Siam no estaba a la vista...):

-Aiyaah, cual veremos, aru?- La voz casi atacada de Yao se alzó entre los murmullos-

-Yong Soo-kun?-

-Uhm...-El coreano analizaba las portadas de cada DVD que había visto, re-visto y VUELTO a ver, miles de veces.-

Pero no llegaban a una decisión...

-Yong Soo!, vamos!- Mei estaba especialmente impaciente por ver, creando un puchero, inflando las mejillas con una mirada que mas que intimidante, la hacia ver como una niñita caprichuda. La vietnamita a su lado solo la miro divertida, sin aportar un comentario.-

Jia-Long entendió pronto la situación:

-Creo que deberíamos hacer votación popular, no?, como que, siempre dejamos a Yong Soo...-

Sus familiares le vieron largamente...Concluyendo una cosa en particular...

-Somos tontos.- Dijo Xiao Mei, con franqueza.-

El resto asintió.

...

Pronto, cada persona estaba sentada, excepto Kiku, que era el encargado de poner el DVD y apagar las luces...

Pero ahora, tenía el deber de organizar las votaciones:

-Mei-chan, cual anime quiere ver?, Loveless, No.6 o Gravitation?-

La taiwanesa medito un momento; su gesto de intranquilidad presente...

-Yo...bueno, es que-!, las tres son-!, agá~, no puedo, no me da!- La chica miro un rincón del salón...Luego a Emil...sonrió de pronto. El albino no entendió nada hasta que...- No.6-

Pwn.

Emil recordaba, recordaba el nombre de ese anime en específico.

Que se parecía a uno de los protagonistas y...Jia-Long al otro.

Ante ese pensamiento, un rubor desagradable le ataco...

Mei, mientras tanto en su lugar, sonreía malignamente...

-Hahn...- La nombrada le presto atención al instante; la chica del rizo susurro algo, y la de la coleta asintió, cómplice, mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Hahn-chan?, cual es su voto?-

-No.6- Emil vio a la (normalmente) impasible y tranquila Hahn voltear a ver en su dirección y darle la sonrisa mas maligna de todas...'Miento, la de Lukas es mucho peor...', la imagen mental le dio un escalofrió-

Y así, cada votante fue dando la misma respuesta...Mei reía internamente.

-Jia-kun?-

El hongkonés ya había recibido el mensaje de parte de Yao (quien se veía extrañamente cómodo ante la situación. 'Ha de ser la ternura de Emil', se dijo, arrugando el entrecejo levemente.)

Se hizo de rogar, haciendo como si la pensara, aunque la respuesta estaba en su mente...

Su mano busco la del albino, tomándola en un delicado gesto que hizo sobresaltar a Emil; haciendo que su sonrojo ascendiera a niveles inimaginables...Aun así, correspondió el gesto...

-No.6- La voz del hongkonés sonó tranquila, no con esa burla de siempre...Estaba feliz.-

La familia no noto la situación...

...Excepto Kiku.

El japonés sonrió ante la ternura de los chicos e inconscientemente, pensó en cierto griego que seguramente ha de estar o durmiendo o jugando con sus muchos gatitos...

'Heracles-san...' el chico aun no se acostumbraba a la idea del noviazgo, por lo que aun no se despedía del sufijo...a Heracles no le molestaba...sabia que el japonés era especialmente tímido...Se le hacia tierno, en realidad...Pero esto Kiku no lo sabia.

El chico de Islandia paso a la pregunta; nervioso, recibiendo caricias en el dorso de su mano...

Kiku estaba feliz; Jia-Long se notaba alegre y el chico albino, a pesar de su vergüenza, lo estaba también.

Puso el DVD de No.6 y se sentó en medio de Yong Soo y Hahn.

'Mucha suerte Jia-kun, a usted también, Emil-san...'

...

Ya era la mitad del segundo capitulo, cuando Emil sintió el impulso de acurrucarse.

Generalmente, al ver películas y cosas así; se acurrucaba con su hermano después de un rato...Lukas solo arqueaba una ceja, pero dejándolo hacerlo.

...Era casi una manía.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noto la concentración de su amigo, se pregunto si podría acurrucarse con el...

'No!, en que pienso...eso, seria...y su familia!, yo...' La situación se tornaría inmediatamente incomoda, y aun se sentía a prueba (aunque menos serio, después de todo...era "lindo" y "abrazable" según Yao)

...Suspiro. Sentía que le faltaba algo...

Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, sin resultados.

Se acurruco, sin notarlo, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Jia-Long y su brazo izquierdo cruzando el torso de este...

El asiático sintió el cambio de posición, bajo la mirada y encontró una mata de cabellos blancos, unos grandes ojos lilas mirándolo y un sonrojo surcando el pálido rostro de Emil...

No dijo nada, miro disimuladamente a sus familiares, dándose cuenta no veían y sonrió...Esa sonrisa que Emil considero tan linda...

Los latidos de ambos chicos eran rápidos, delatando los nervios.

Uno de los brazos del hongkonés rodeo la espalda del otro y uno acerco mas la cabeza del chico a su pecho, acariciando las finas hebras claras...

Y nadie lo notaba...creían.

Hahn, siendo observadora como siempre, noto en el reflejo del televisor la escena...

Pensó en decirle a Xiao Mei...Pero basto una mirada mas a la adorable escena para hacer decidir a Hahn que no debía decirlo...

No quería arruinar la escena...Sonrió como nunca, en verdad su primo tenia suerte...

Miro a la chica a su lado, y su gesto se volvió nostálgico.

...Jia-Long tenía suerte...No como ella.

xXxXxXx

Luego de un rato; Emil recibió una llamada...

Quien aun estaba acurrucado con el hongkonés, el celular sonó, el albino se separo rápidamente, sintiendo una sensación casi angustiante ante la abrupta separación...

"Emil?" La delicada voz de su madre fue la que le distrajo un poco del sentimiento...

-Si?- Forzó su voz a no tartamudear...funciono.-

"Ya es hora que vuelvas, hijo..."

-Uh...-Emil titubeo, la familia había puesto pausa al video y le miraba expectante.- Bien.-

Y aunque una pequeña punzada de molestia le ataco, intento ignorarlo...

"Te estamos esperando...Cuídate."

La llamada termino, dejándolo impasible...Se sentía casi ansioso, era extraño...

-Que paso?, debes irte?- La voz de Mei se escuchaba casi apenada, ella parecía tenerle aprecio, Emil no entendía.-

-Si...-

-Te acompañare a tu casa.- La voz de Jia-Long menciono, casi haciéndolo casual-

-No...- Emil rechazo la oferta.- Digo, es tarde y...-Desvió la mirada, tratando de evitar la incomodidad de tener los ojos de los otros sobre si.-

-Como que, ya te dije que iría...-Y como siempre, el otro chico se intentaba salir con la suya-

Frunció el ceño:

-Yo puedo ir solo.- Se veía de todo menos intimidante, ese gesto se veía como el de un niño al que le habían negado un caramelo, se veía...completamente tierno...Jia-Long se contuvo de no soltar un "Aw~"-

-Y yo dije que no.- La sonrisa ladeada de Jia-Long se hizo presente, como no dándole opción.-

Que lo haría aunque no quisiera.

Emil suspiro, algo irritado y con esa sensación incomoda atacándolo ante el pensamiento de él y el asiático solos.

-Bien.-

Mei contenía la risa, al igual que Yong Soo. Hahn tenía una ceja arqueada y Kiku solo sonreía, al igual que Yao, aunque este ultimo tenia dejes de preocupación:

-Vayan pronto, aru. Si van mas tarde, puede ser peligroso, aru yo!- Y el Yao sobreprotector comenzó a mostrarse, haciendo que Jia-Long se sintiera algo incomodo (aunque no lo demostró.)-

-Si...- Emil contesto a la preocupación del otro; como si estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones parecidas...-

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Emil, aru!-

-Si!, tienes que volver!, debes ver el final de la serie con nosotros!- Xiao Mei se veía animada, Hahn y Kiku acertaron a esto.-

-Daze!, y te gusto?- Al parecer el coreano quería saber su opinión mas directa.-

-Esta...bien.- El anime no era malo, por el contrario, pero era absolutamente incomodo que los primos del hongkonés de verdad pensaran que ellos se parecían a los protagonistas...Le hacía imaginarse cosas aun mas incomodas, se sonrojo sin evitarlo.-

La familia sonrió...

-Vamos.- Jia-Long tomo su muñeca, provocando que las sensaciones de Emil se multiplicaran...-

-Eh, si.-

Fue guiado por el de cabello mas largo hasta la puerta.

xXxXxXx

Los chicos caminaban por las calles, solo iluminadas por los faroles y la platinada luz de luna que se colaba entre las nubes...

Jia-Long se negaba a a soltar la muñeca del albino, sintiendo la suave piel de porcelana que tenia el otro...

Quería tomar su mano, pero...

...Su...timidez...

Jia-Long era mejor controlando los rubores que el islandés, así que evito que el incomodo color floreciera en su rostro.

Emil estaba en una situación de esencia parecida.

El agarre de Jia-Long era delicado, le gustaría poder entrelazar sus

Dedos con los del otro...

Y siendo un poco mas decidido, tomo la iniciativa.

Jia-Long no supo cuando el agarre entre su mano y la muñeca de Emil fue separado...

Solo pudo concentrarse en sentir la mano del otro tomando la suya, la tibieza de la palma, la suavidad del dorso y como esos dedos parecían acariciar los propios...

Paro de caminar y sus mejillas se sentían horriblemente tibias...

Sabia que se estaba comportando e forma muy diferente, pero...Sintió un ligero apretón en su mano y levanto la vista para encontrarse con los bellos ojos violetas pertenecientes al mayor.

No dijo nada y siguió caminando, sintiéndose pleno con ese contacto.

Las calles a esta hora estaban más o menos vacías, se encontraron con unas cuantas personas que solo les dieron miradas significativas...Mas, no era de importancia...

No es como si la felicidad ajena tenia que ver...

...

Ya quedaba, a menos de una cuadra la casa del mayor...

Emil no quería soltar la mano del otro, se sentía tan cómodo así...

Jia-Long pensaba lo mismo, el contacto se sentía tan...bien.

Y finalmente cuando llegaron a lugar, nadie dejo ir la mano del otro...

-Llegamos...- Emil dijo, probando...-

-Lo se.- Jia-Long no necesitaba que le recalcaran lo obvio, se paro frente al otro, perdiéndose en sus ojos violetas...-

Emil correspondió la mirada de esos almendrados y perfectos ojos...

No quiso pensar...

Sintió como Jia-Long tomaba su otra mano...Los nervios estaban tomando el control del albino.

Y cuando sus orbes lilas descendieron a sus labios, Emil sintió que estaba bien...

Bien...

En realidad, era relativo...

La puerta se abrió.

-Hijo?-

La voz de la madre se hizo presente. Ambos chicos fueron atrapados con las manos en la masa, la mujer solo sonrió con aires de burla...

-He interrumpido algo?-

-Mama!- Emil se sonrojaba, mientras que el chico de Hong Kong trataba de no mostrar mucho la frustración que lo poseía...cerca, estuvo cerca.-

-Creo que, me retiro...-Dijo, tratando de encubrirse perfectamente.-

La mujer alargo su sonrisa y Jia-Long supo que ella sabía...

Sabía más de lo que creían...

-Bien, entonces nos veremos, joven...-

-Jia-Long.-

Pudo ver como Emil se tironeaba unos mechones blancos, lindo.

-Hasta luego, Emil...-

-Si.-

Y Jia-Long recorrió todo el camino a casa, riendo y pensando en el tierno gesto que Emil tenía cuando se frustraba...

xXxXxXx

El día siguiente fue por demás tenso...

Claro, pero no dejaban que el otro notara la incomodidad...

Se habían vuelto mejores en el arte de encubrir...

Pero todo esto no pasaba desapercibido para las chicas...

-Enserio aun no lo dice?- Victoria suspiro-

Lily miro a la morena, con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas...La otra se dio cuenta de esto y carraspeo la garganta:

-Tu no crees, Lily?, digo, esos dos se gustan, por qué-?, agh!, me desesperan, Lily!-

Y la rubia solo rio...

Al parecer la de ojos pardos seguía siendo poco detallista...

Pero así era la chica; y así la quería...

xXxXxXx

...Finalmente, las últimas horas de clases estaban a lugar...

Electivo, idioma extranjero.

Electivo porque, puedes escoger entre varios idiomas...

Generalmente se comenzaba a escoger a partir del mes de clases.

Este año, el proceso había sido más extenso; ya que los profesores de ruso y húngaro decidieron abandonar el establecimiento por motivos meramente personales...

Por lo que, recién ahora debían inscribirse en alguna de las listas:

-Y cual tomaras Lily?- Le pregunto Victoria a su amiga, esta simplemente ladeo la cabeza-

-Aun no se...quizás tome alemán.-

-Pero si tu ya sabes alemán, Lily!...es como si yo tomara francés!- La chica se quejo y su amiga escondió su rostro entre sus doradas hebras-

-Es que, no se cual tomar...-

-Y...que tal italiano?-

-No...Español?-

-No, no...Oh, ya se!, japonés!-

Lily se rio.

Victoria hizo un gracioso puchero.

…

-Decidido, tomare islandés.- Dijo Jia-Long con un suspiro-

Emil a su lado casi se atraganto con el dulce de regaliz que comía a escondidas:

-Pero, ehem, por...que?-

El levemente más alto sonrió:

-Digamos que...se ve interesante. Y siempre puedo contar contigo para practicar...-

-...-Emil le envió una mirada indefinida; recordando.-...Entonces yo tomare chino.-

Touché...Jia-Long sonrió.

-Tengo que hablar contigo luego.-

Le dijo el albino, Jia-Long sintió como se congelaba en su sitio.

-Uh...sobre?-

-Cosas.-

...No era algo demasiado cómodo, es mas, una horrible pausa se armó entre ambos chicos.

Fueron a inscribirse en las listas que habían seleccionado.

xXxXxXx

El timbre de salida resonó en los pasillos de la escuela, se oyeron varios gruñidos alegres, Jia-Long generalmente estaría entre los alegres, pero ahora más bien estaba entrando en un pequeño y bien disimulado ataque de pánico:

-Jia-Long...-La suave, pero profunda voz de Emil le llamo, suspiro casi sintiéndose morir por dentro...Le lanzo una corta mirada a su amiga seychellense, esta levanto el pulgar y guiño el ojo en una seña aprobatoria-

"Solo ve y hazlo!" Parecía decir la chica de ojos ámbar y el hongkonés se sentía igual o aun más nervioso con eso...

Siguió al chico de ojos violetas afuera de la sala de clases...

…

Emil ya sentía el color rosa trepar a sus blancas mejillas, es que acaso siempre seria esa su reacción?

Llegaba a ser tan molesto, sonrojarse con facilidad...

Negó con la cabeza, ya no importa, no importa...

Estaba decidido, haría que el de cabello oscuro supiera ya de sus sentimientos...

-Sabes, he estado pensando...-No sabia como había logrado decir eso sin tartamudear ni una sola vez...-

-Sobre que?- Interrumpió, siempre oportuno el asiático-

Emil rodo los ojos frustrado...

-Que, pues bueno...-El sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas...- Yo...-

Jia-Long contenía el aire, nervioso, sentía como su corazón latía, tan fuerte que iba a quebrar su caja torácica...Se negaba a sonrojarse, pero...Ya no podía mas, tenia que...

-Y es que tu...- Emil se forzaba horrores para poder decir lo siguiente, pero cuando saco el valor para hacerlo, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos...

* * *

><p><strong>A que soy una perra?<strong>

**Mátenme, ódienme...yo misma me detesto por esta cosa! *se flagela***

**Dios, y me tarde para esto?! :c**

**Perdón (?)**

**Ah, y, quieren lemon en este fic ._.?**

**Es una mera pregunta :/**

**Ya, contesto reviews:**

_**Guest 1: Si…trate de mostrar la diferencia de opiniones…Yo también odie esa escena…OMG, nunca vi "V de Venganza" (Va enserio ._., lo se, ignorante total u.u), pero creo que ahora tengo una razón, no :'c?...Si, a mi me paso una vez :'c y fue horrible u.u…*depre*, y bueno xD, pronto lo revelare…yep *-* Gracias por tu apoyo!, nos leemos ;)**_

_**Guest 2: Radda, radda?, afjsf, awesome *-*…Gracias por tu review y si, a veces sucede lo de soñar con ideas para fics ^^…y, bueno, he aquí el cap y espero sea de tu agrado!**_

_**Guest 3 (Fou): Ahgda, perdón por decepcionarte con eso =_=, pero bueno…ya esta arriba el cap 3 ^^, gracias por tu apoyo!, me encanta tenerte por aquí w, y gracias por tu perdón :'DD**_

_**Guest 4: Gracias por tu review y tu linda opinión!, si, Hong es genial y bueno, Ice puede parecer serio pero "es de sangre caliente"…Palabras de Hima-papa no mias xDD y si, odio la escena :C, me dio tanta pena escribirla…mi familia es súper homofóbica u.u me molesta. Sniff, gracias de nuevo!**_

_**Shinigami-death: Gracias por tu review y apoyo!, enserio!**_

_**Unicornio: Gracias, demasiadas gracias por tu review!, fue muy kawaii!, la pareja es muy hermosa y necesita mas amor del que tiene n.n, Jia-Long es malo, maaalo :C (pero así lo queremos, no xD?) y bueno, yo quiero al cejón…aunque a veces me puede molestar la forma en que muchos lo describen =_=…nos leemos!**_

**WOW, FUERON MUCHOS!...soy feliz!**

**Los amo!**

**Reviews c:?, me animan ^^**

**Bye Bye Biii~**


	9. Besos y regalíz

**Perdónenme...**

**No tengo excusas para una demora tan ridículamente larga...**

**Enserio debería morir :')**

**La calidad del formato, espero la perdonen...abajo explico...**

**Los amo por aun así leer esto...ay.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!, aunque, quizás no los merezca :'c**

**Bueno...**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Besos y regalíz.<p>

Los ojos de Emil se abrieron en shock...Jia-Long lo, lo, lo estaba besando! No podía creerlo, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, su mente se nublo...

Pronto, sus ojos se cerraron y se encontró a si mismo correspondiendo el tímido beso... Jia-Long sintió como el pequeño y suave movimiento...Eso avivo completamente su esperanza...

Lamio delicadamente el labio inferior del islandés, este suspiro quedo ante la sensación...Jia-Long aprovecho ese momento para agregar su lengua a la ecuación... Este era el primer beso de Emil...

Al sentir el roce de ambas lenguas, Emil sintió que casi se desmayaría... Trato de imitar los movimientos del otro, pero no dejaba de sentirse algo torpe...

Mientras tanto, el hongkonés no se sentía muy diferente...este también era su primer beso...recordaba las descripciones de besos en fanfics, y trataba de hacer algo parecido... Abrió un ojo ligeramente, para notar el sonrojo en el rostro del otro y sus parpados cerrados... 'Lindo...', pensó.

Abrazo la cintura del otro y pudo sentir los brazos del otro rodear su cuello...

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, exactamente...Saboreándose el uno al otro. Pero supone que no fue mucho, ya que la falta de oxigeno les impidió seguir...

Cuando se separaron, Emil abrió los ojos de nuevo, para encontrarse con la sonrisa del hongkonés...Esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba... Pudo sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco.

-Emil...-

-Uh?- Jia-Long trago espeso...esos ojos violetas...cada vez le parecían mas lindos...-

Incluso, se sentía algo intimidado por su ternura...

-Jia-Long?- Con eso volvió a la realidad, se sintió avergonzado por perderse en las orbes amatistas como una chiquilla enamorada...-

-Que querías decirme?- La voz de Emil sonaba algo nerviosa y pues, no era para menos...La situación en si era algo tensa y se sentía muy inexperto en el campo del...romance. Tembló de manera casi imperceptible y lamio sus labios de forma inconsciente.-

Jia-Long pensaba muy bien cada una de las palabras que se encontraba a punto de decir...Vio como el mayor relamía sus labios y sonrió. Acaricio la mejilla de Emil, a lo que este se sonrojaba...

-Te...uhm...gustaría ser mi...?- Jia-Long saco valor para preguntar pero...-

-Novio?- Emil termino por el, creando una pausa algo incomoda...-

-Si...- El hongkonés desvió la mirada.-

-Si...Me, ehem, gustaría...- El islandés sentía como la vergüenza le pasaba la cuenta y el mas alto trato de ocultar su emoción ante la respuesta afirmativa...-

Emil sintió que el brazo que Jia-Long tenia rodeando su cintura lo estrechaba mas, acercándolo en un contacto mas amplio, el rostro sonrosado del islandés acabo apoyado en el pecho del otro, la barbilla de Jia-Long se poso sobre su cabeza, sobre los suaves cabellos de color blanco, esos tan finos y brillantes...

Se quedaron así, transmitiéndose sentimientos sin hablar, hasta que Jia-Long le ofreció a Emil acompañarlo a su casa...

xXxXx

El jardín de la casa del islandés se veía a la lejanía y Jia-Long apretó mas su mano, en forma casi involuntaria, es que, no quería dejarlo... Emil correspondió el gesto, considerándolo lindo...

Sonrió ligeramente...

Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a la vivienda del albino, se miraron, y sin ningún tipo de apuro, Emil tomo la otra mano del hongkonés, era la misma escena que no fue completada la noche en que Jia-Long acompaño a Emil...

Un beso casto, suave e inocente...

Hasta que, finalmente, se separaron...

-Adiós...-El asiático se despidió, acariciando por última vez el blanco cabello de Emil.-

-Jia-Long...-

-Eh?-

El más bajo trago espeso... Revisando mentalmente lo que iba a confesar:

-Te quiero...-Pudo sentir como su corazón sentía algo de angustia y algo así como un nudo se creaba en su estómago…-

Jia-Long ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa...sintiendo como su corazón hacia estragos en su pecho.

-N-no tienes que decirme nada...-Emil dijo, sin querer obligar a Jia-Long a decir algo que no sentía...- Yo...-

-También te quiero.-

La respuesta llego, y Emil no supo exactamente que hacer, así que miro al mas alto sin decir nada mas...

-Pensé que lo tenias claro...-La sonrisa ladeada de Jia-Long hizo su aparición.- Pero creo que necesitas que te lo diga, no?-

Emil se sintió avergonzado y frunció levemente el ceño, sintiendo la burla.

-Deja.- Jia-Long suspiro, disfrutando el molestar al albino...-

-Pero no te enojes.-

-Tsk.-

Después de eso, Emil entro a su casa y Jia-Long se fue a la suya... Ambos sentían una especie de vacío en su interior...

xXxXx

Emil estaba algo inquieto a la hora de la cena...esa tarde habían pasado tantas cosas...

Su padre obvio este hecho, pero su madre, quien era mas perspicaz, noto que algo le pasaba a su hijo...se veia feliz.

Sonrio como cualquier madre haria, al ver a su hijo alegre. Quizas le preguntaria exacatamente que paso...Pero no queria molestar al chico. Aunque la curiosidad la estaba matando!

Emil volteo a ver su progenitora, y noto el brillo de la curiosidad en sus ojos...Trago lo que estaba masticando rapidamente.

-Ya termine.- Se paro y antes de que sus padres pudieran decirle algo se marcho a su cuarto.-

La mujer suspiro, algo frustrada. Tendría que preguntar en otra ocasión.

xXxXx

-Jia-Long!, donde estabas, aru~?- Yao corrió hacia su hermanito, que lo veía con una mirada irritada.-

-No importa.- Pero su tono no reflejaba su molestia, sino, era hasta suave...-

Yao entrecerró los ojos: -Que te pasa, aru?-

-Nada.-Y pasó de largo hacia la cocina por algo de comer:

-Hey, aru!, no había terminado de hablar, aru!-

En la cocina se encontraba Kiku, quien tenía un dango a medio comer en una mano:

-Hola Kiku.- Jia-Long saludo mientras abría una repisa.-

-Buenas tardes, Jia-kun.- El japonés sonrió levemente al menor, quien ahora tenia un paquete de galletas en las manos.-

Jia-Long estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, cuando Kiku volvió a hablar: -Lo vi todo.-

Al hongkonés casi se le caen sus galletas, paro en seco y con su mejor tono indiferente le dijo: -Define "todo".-

El japonés sonrió para si, al ver a su primo de esa manera, decidió acercársele y susurrar en su oído: -Vi como besabas a Emil-san, Jia-kun.-

Jia-Long sintió algún grado de vergüenza ante eso, pero mantuvo su cara de poker...Conocía a Kiku, y el mayor generalmente no actuaba así y era bastante introvertido, por lo tanto tampoco le gustaba meterse en la privacidad de los demás...no podía ser...

-Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto con ese mismo tono indiferente.-

-Una foto.- Kiku mantenía su semblante inocente.- Solo eso y su permiso para hacer un doujinshi, y nadie sabrá lo que pasó.-

Kiku lo estaba...chantajeando. Si, definitivamente lo bastardo esta en la sangre de la familia...

Jia-Long miro al mas bajo y suspiro quedo: -Esta bien, pero con una condición...-

-Jia-kun, no creo estés en posición de...-

-Quiero ver ese doujinshi.-Kiku miro a Jia-Long, procesando lo dicho, sonrió levemente, se veía casi inocente, si no fuera por el chantaje anterior: -Trato hecho.-

Y finalmente Jia-Long fue hasta su habitación a comer en paz sus galletas...

xXxXx

Al otro día, Emil esperaba inquieto en el salón de su casa... Por qué?, pues, digamos que...

Flash back:

Emil estaba semi-dormido. Sus ojos entrecerrados, podía sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse, preparándose para el descanso.

Sus orbes violetas se cerraron, sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando salir un sonido, demostrando su comodidad...

Hasta que el celular bajo su almohada cortó la tranquila atmósfera, haciendo que el islandés prácticamente saltara.

Sin siquiera ver la pantalla del celular, contesto: -Que?- Dijo de mala gana.-

"Que hay con ese tono?, así le contestas a tu novio?"

Ese falso tono herido, que hacia un pésimo trabajo enmascarando la burla le dio un escalofrió:

-Ji-Jia-Long!- La vergüenza se tradujo en ese pequeño tartamudeo y, claro, un tinte rosa en sus mejillas, el cual Jia-Long no podía ver, y por ese detalle agradecía.-

"El mismo." Una pequeña pausa se hizo... "Como que..."

-Uh?-

"Quería saber si..." El islandés podía escuchar como el hongkonés se cohibía lentamente: "...querrías llegar a la escuela, así como, juntos."

Emil abrió la boca, y la cerro un par de segundos después. Su corazón latía con emoción y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios: -Claro que si.- Dijo, aun tratando de que la ternura que sentía no se notara en su tono.-

"Bien."

-Si.-...

"Te quiero..."

-Y yo a ti...- Esa línea, aun le provocaba vergüenza...aunque, su corazón sintiera esa ola de calor y su rostro se iluminara. O quizás precisamente era por eso.-

"..."

-...A-adiós?-

"Ah..." Una pausa.

-Corta...-

"No quiero. Corta tu."

-No, tú llamaste...corta tú.-

Y la situación se extendió hasta que a Jia-Long se le acabo el saldo...

Fin del flash back.

No sabia exactamente a que hora llegaría el asiático, pero esperaba que fuera pronto... La ansia de ver al otro era enorme.

Su madre le dedicaba miradas sospechosas al muchacho sentado, como si supiera algo... El padre iba de salida; se despidió de la mujer con un beso: -Adiós.- Agitó su mano hacia Emil en una despedida y este último correspondió con un leve asentimiento.-

-Adiós, amor!-

La puerta se abrió para después cerrarse.

Emil suspiró:

-A quien esperas?-

-Eh?- Emil le dirigió una mirada a su progenitora quien le veía con una sonrisa...dicen que las madres todo lo saben.-

-A alguien.- Trato de no tocar el tema.-

-Y ese alguien es...?-

La mujer en verdad se veía interesada y casi no se daba cuenta de la incomodidad que sentía su hijo menor al respecto: -Es ese chico?, ah, como era su nombre...Jia-Long!, si!, es el, verdad?-

El muchacho trato de luchar contra el color rosa que aparecería tarde o temprano en su rostro y tosió un poco...

El timbre sonó y antes de que el interrogatorio de su madre siguiera, tomo sus cosas y musito una leve despedida antes de correr fuera de su hogar.

...Y ahí estaba, con un elegante y estiloso atraso. Jia-Long sonrió de forma ladeada al ver al otro chico agitado: -Tan feliz estas de verme?-

Claro, aunque ahora estuvieran...ehr, juntos, el hongkonés no perdería oportunidad para molestarlo. Pero no importaba...no quería que cambiara.

-Ya cállate.-

Y se quedaron ahí...viéndose. Hasta que finalmente el asiático decidió besarlo...

La mujer sonrió levemente detrás de la puerta ...Sabia que espiar por el ojo mágico de la puerta estaba mal, pero le interesaba lo que pasaba a su hijo.

Sus ojos reflejaban la ternura que le producía la escena. El primer amor siempre es el más bello.

Internamente, pedía porque todo terminara para bien.

Aunque algo le decía que esta historia duraría más que un par de meses.

Dicen que las madres lo saben todo, no?

xXxXx

Cuando esos dos entraron al salón juntos, supo que algo había pasado.

Miro hacía el lugar vacío a su lado, era una lástima que Victoria se haya perdido esa entrada...

La seychellense no era de llegar tarde, pero si sucedía, se debía más que nada a su hermano y sus amigotes.

La rubia suspiro y sonrió para sí.

Estaba realmente feliz por sus amigos, quizás intente sacarle información a Emil luego, para saber más a fondo, pensó.

Notó como unos pasos apresurados entraban al salón, aun quedaban unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, así que la preocupación era innecesaria. Pero para esa persona era importante el llegar rápido, la razón era desconocida:

-Perdóname, Lily!, tuviste que esperar mucho?- La morena se sentó, sin darse cuenta de como los ojos verdes de la más joven delinearon su rostro y figura.-

-No, yo llegue hace unos minutos...-

Eso pareció tranquilizar satisfactoriamente a la de cabello oscuro, una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro.

Lily se sintió con dicha, ya que la sonrisa era para ella.

Volvió a pensar en sus amigos.

Ella quería probar esa felicidad también.

xXxXx

La vietnamita suspiró por quinta vez esa mañana, en parte fue su error por decir que se sentía mal.

Pretendía decirlo en secreto a su hermano. Pero...

"Hahn!, como es eso!, le diré a Yao, no quiero que te sientas peor!"

La voz de Xiao Mei resonaba en su cabeza y no sabía si eso la confortaba o todo lo contrario...

Yao insistió en que se quedara, y Mei prometió tomar notas extra para ella.

Entre todos le desearon que se recuperara pronto...

Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

No quería quedarse ahí, si por ella fuera, estaría ahora sentada con Mei...

Mei.

Suspiro otra vez...

Toquecitos en su puerta...

-Hahn, aru?, estas despierta?, puedo pasar, aru?-

La voz de su primo la saco de sus recuerdos...aun sin mucho ánimo, contesto afirmativamente.

El mayor entro con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido...llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno que la chica no comió.

-Te sientes mejor, aru?-

Sopló su flequillo y se sentó tranquilamente, la bandeja con comida despertó su apetito.

-Algo así...-

El mayor le sonrió cálidamente, Hahn comenzó a comer bajo la mirada del otro...

-Estas preocupada por algo, verdad, aru?-

Hahn dejo de comer para levantar la mirada y fijarse en el rostro del mayor:

-No es cierto.-

Yao suspiro, como si el fuera a creer aquello:

-Hahn, aru. Sé que algo te preocupa, aru.-

La chica trago espeso...miro hacia su primo e invento una excusa rápida

-Hoy iban a iniciar nuevo contenido en la clase de Biología...-

Yao no creyó eso del todo, pero supuso que no debería presionar a la más joven si no se sentía cómoda hablando de sus problemas...

-Tranquila, aru. Xiao Mei puede tomar notas por ti esta vez, no, aru?...No te preocupes, aru.- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- Bueno, aru, me voy a la universidad...no te levantes de tu cama, aru!-

Y salió para darle su privacidad a Hahn...

La siempre estoica chica sabia perfectamente que Yao no se había tragado esa mentira tan poco elaborada...Pero ni modo.

Nunca admitiría que estaba así por mal de amores...

Y mucho menos que la causante de este mismo es Xiao Mei.

xXxXx

El final del día se acercaba, y la joven pareja no podía esperar...

Después de todo, una pequeña caminata improvisada por el centro de la ciudad no haría mal a nadie, no?

Jia-Long sonrió de lado, hacia ya tiempo estaba esperando salir otra vez con Emil, y ahora que estaban juntos, seria así, totalmente genial, según el.

La clase de Lengua se hacia cada vez mas lenta y en verdad no podría importarle menos...pero el profesor en verdad le caía bien...y ahora que recordaba, debía poner un petardo o dos en la mochila de Arthur...

Lo haría mañana, claro...hoy nada ni nadie interrumpiría su pequeña cita con Emil.

xXxXx

Emil tomo la mano del asiático cuando este se la ofreció...se sentía tan extraño, pero no por eso desagradable...Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Jia-Long.

Rogo no sonrojarse otra vez. Y al parecer, por primera vez su plegaria fue escuchada, ya que el mas alto no estaba molestándolo...

-Emil, como que...te gustaría un dulce?- Apunto a una confitería cercana y eso hizo que Emil sonriera, quería un poco de dulce de regaliz.-

-Seria estupendo.- Dijo con la mayor cantidad de seriedad que pudo, aguantándose las ganas de correr hacia la tienda como un niñito (no sabia como ni de donde había salido el autocontrol...era casi increíble.)-

-Entonces vamos.- El hongkonés le guio hacia la confitería...una gran variedad de dulces frente a ellos, Jia-Long tomo unos chocolates y galletas...Pero Emil...-

-Enserio crees poder comer todo eso?- Una gran cantidad de dulce de regaliz en un pequeño canastillo que encontró por ahí, estaba todo estratégicamente apilado, como si no fuera la primera vez que mantenía un montón así.-

-Si.- Fue lo único que dijo, antes de acercarse a una caja a pagar...-

Pero el otro le detuvo antes de lograr su cometido...

-Como que, yo invito.-

El islandés comenzaba a arrepentirse de llevar tantos dulces, pero es que...eran deliciosos!

-N-no tienes porque, es mucho y en verdad puedo pagarlo...-

Pero Jia-Long insistió, casi creyéndose un caballero impresionando a una dama...Emil dibujo un gesto de rendición:

-Esta bien...pero si la cuenta termina siendo muy extensa, dímelo...-

Finalmente el menor pago...Unos buenos dólares mas dejaron su bolsillo, pero la cara feliz del islandés mientras comía de sus amados dulces, era algo que en verdad no tenia precio.

Mientras lo veía comer decidió acariciar su cabellera, causando que los ojos violetas del otro le miraran fijamente...

Le dio un beso en la frente, notando con satisfacción como se sonrojaba...

-Eres verdaderamente adorable...-

-Claro que no!.-

* * *

><p><strong>Ya gente, sé que quedo súper fail y que ustedes no merecían esperar tanto para esto u.u<strong>

**Los amo por leer esto ;w;**

**Tanto, tanto!**

**Dios, esto me da una sensación mala :c**

**Y me quedo súper corto!**

**No creo poder contestar los reviews anónimos hoy, pero tengan en cuenta que los leo y siempre me sacan sonrisas!**

**Gracias, enserio uwu.**

**El formato debe estar asqueroso :'c, como no tengo PC debo recurrir a mi celular...**

**No me gusta para nada, es complicado...**

**Pero para navidad, tendré un notebook, así que...happiness ewe...**

**Nos vemos el próximo cap, que espero sea pronto u.ú**


	10. Historia random y azúcar

**Lo siento.**

**Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo uwu.**

**Espero y les guste...asdasd, gracias por los reviews!, y los favs y las alertas!, enserio le alegran el día a esta pobre friki ;w;**

**Bueno, este último tiempo he estado teniendo problemas...**

**Pero he logrado llegar hasta aquí...xD**

**ya, no les aburriré con mis cosas u,u**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Historia random y azúcar.<strong>

…

-Estas seguro que no saldrá lastimado?-

-Me tomas por un inexperto?...me hieres.-

-Tonto, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí...-

Hace ya una semana desde que nuestros chicos salieron en su primera cita juntos...La cual fue bastante extraña...

Terminaron comiendo pizza mientras discutían sobre las cosas que marcaron la infancia de cada uno…

Vaya tema…

Así fue como Jia-Long descubrió que Emil tenía en DVD todos los capítulos de "Coraje, el perro cobarde" y sin quedarse atrás, este último descubrió que su novio tenía una colección de comics en diferentes idiomas…

-Porque me quieres.-

Y el mayor no pudo negarlo...su oportunidad se vio frustrada cuando sus mejillas le delataron...

Traidoras.

Claro, Jia-Long sonrió complacido y decidió besarle, moviéndose con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento delator...

BOOM!

-BLOODY HELL!, Jia-Long!, sé que fuiste tú!-

El mencionado en vez de rodar de risa tal y como había planeado, tomo a Emil de la mano, para echar a correr.

**xXx**

Los dos muchachos jadeaban, ya al otro lado de la escuela, y a 2 pisos por sobre el nivel del suelo...

Aunque ya deberían de haberse retirado de la escuela, Arthur, como presidente del consejo estudiantil, debía quedarse a una reunión con los demás miembros...Ocasionando que el asiático tomara la oportunidad para ir y cumplir su palabra de poner petardos en su mochila...

-Era necesario?- Emil preguntó, aun cuestionandose como es que el rostro inocente del otro le hizo quedarse...-

Flashback:

El islandés estaba a punto de irse...

Tenía que terminar un proyecto para la clase de Historia...

Le faltaban solo planear la presentación, pero aun así...

Era importante para él.

Tomo sus cosas, y siguió el camino hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Emil.-

La voz de Jia-Long.

Suspiro, sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo:

-Te quedas conmigo hoy?, tengo que hacer algo...-

Lo presentía, y aunque en verdad quisiera pasar más tiempo con su novio, de verdad debía de hacer su trabajo...

-Lo siento, pero...-

-Por favor!- Y fue entonces cuando la quijada de Emil cayó al suelo...los ojos de Jia-Long estaban abiertos, casi a su máximo, lagrimitas (falsas, que creían?) en ellos, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus labios formando un pequeño puchero.- Si?-

Se veía adorable.

No supo cuándo asintió, ni cuando estaba siendo arrastrado hacia los salones de los de último año.

Claro que el gesto pronto había cambiado a una maliciosa sonrisa...

Manipulador.

Fin del Flashback.

-Claro que lo era.-

Emil le miro como si hubiera dicho una idiotez.

-Favor de explicarme, por qué?-

El hongkonés se sentó en el piso e hizo una señal al otro para que se acercara...

-Bien, lindo y pequeño Emil...te contare. Pero es una historia larga, así que puedes sentarte en mi regazo y ponerte cómodo mientras...-

-N-no.- El albino simplemente se sentó al lado del hongkonés, con un furioso sonrojo, estúpido, sabía exactamente que decir para abochornarle.-

-Eres aburrido...Pero bueno...esto se remonta a cuando vivía en Inglaterra...- Y el de cabello más largo pretendía seguir con su historia, pero fue interrumpido...-

-Viviste en Inglaterra?-

-Si...desde los 6 hasta los 13...Bien, ahora sí...-

Flashback:

Jia-Long tenía un poco más de 6 años cuando piso por primera vez la ciudad gris...

No entendía el idioma, así que cuando quería algo se lo decía a "sensei", así era como cariñosamente llamaba a su hermano Yao, de 15 años, quien le prometió enseñarle inglés...

((N/A: Ok, como soy una persona que odia el traductor de Google xD, cuando vean que Jia-Long le habla a Yao -o cualquiera de su familia- está hablando en chino cantones o mandarín: lol:)

Su nueva casa era grande y bonita, pero no tan bonita como la casa de sus padres en Shanghai...

Le hubiera gustado quedarse en China, pero sus padres decidieron enviarles a una prestigiosa escuela, la academia Hetalia W.

La institución se encontraba hasta ahora solo en Europa (más precisamente: Londres, Inglaterra.) y próximamente en América del Norte...

Pero al pequeño Jia-Long no le importaba eso...y su prima Xiao Mei estaba de acuerdo con el...La niña era solo un año mayor, y ambos estaban juntos en esto de aprender el idioma, aunque ella ya podía presentarse sin problemas...

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, divisaron a la pequeña familia Honda.

-Kiku, aru!- Yao corrió a saludar a su primo, a quien de hace bastante tiempo no veían-

-Kiku, como estas?- Mei saludo, con ansias de poder preguntarle un montón de cosas más, ella quería mucho al japonés y era probablemente la que más le había extrañado.-

Kiku era un niño 3 años mayor que Jia-Long, siempre silencioso y tímido, de pocos amigos y formal, incluso a esa edad...

El pequeño Jia-Long solo se quedó mirando al japonés sin dirigirle la palabra.

Después del reencuentro, fueron al auto de sus tíos, para dirigirse a la cual sería su nueva casa...

**xXx**

-Woah...es muy grande!- Mei dijo, impresionada...Su tía rio ante el entusiasmo de la niña-

-Les gusta?- Pregunto la mujer, mientras ingresaba el auto al garaje.-

-Si!- Contesto Mei inmediatamente, Yao asintió con una leve sonrisa y Jia-Long le imitó...aunque la sonrisa estaba ausente...-

Fueron a instalarse, cada uno en su propia habitación en la gran casa...

Cenarían en un rato, y para aprovechar el tiempo, decidieron practicar con el inglés...

El timbre de la morada sonó de pronto, y los ojos profundos de Kiku mostraron un brillo especial...

-Kiku, Arthur esta aquí...-

Arthur?

Pronto, un niño rubio, de amplias cejas y brillantes ojos verdes apareció en el marco de la puerta...

Kiku se acercó hacia él, mientras que los otros miraban curiosos la escena...

Notaron como los labios del japonés se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, y como los ojos verdes del llamado Arthur los veía con algo parecido a la incredulidad...

Kiku finalmente los presento...

Descubrieron entonces que el chico tenía la misma edad que Kiku -aunque se llevaban por unos meses-, que vivía en la casa de al frente, y que tenía 4 hermanos...

El inglés se quedó hasta la hora de la cena.

...

La relación entre los primos de Kiku y Arthur se había hecho más cercana con el pasar de los años...

Yao pensaba que si bien, el chico tenía un genio terrible, pero que en el fondo era buena persona, y que también era bastante culto...

Si le preguntabas a Xiao Mei, ella te diría con una gran sonrisa que Arthur contaba los mejores cuentos de todos...

Mientras que Jia-Long simplemente mencionaría algo sobre lo horrible que el chico cocinaba.

...

Habiendo ya pasado más o menos unos 5 años desde que el camino de estos chicos se cruzó, las relaciones entre todos se mantenían relativamente bien.

Aunque claro, pronto todo comenzó a ponerse extraño...

Todo empezó en el cumpleaños número 13 de Kiku.

No hubo una enorme fiesta, ni mucho menos...Una tranquila reunión con las suficientes personas fue lo que se llevó a cabo...

-Y, ya es la hora de los regalos!- Dijo la madre del japonés en un tono alegre, mientras el padre traía un paquete...-

-Muchas gracias, madre.- El japonés sonrió levemente cuando su progenitor le hizo entrega de su presente. El resto de los invitados le incito a abrirlo, pero el japonés negó suavemente, diciendo que era preferible abrirlos en tranquilidad y sin apuros...-

-Eh, Kiku!, ten, la verdad tuve algo de problemas eligiendo que regalarte, pero bueno, espero que te guste.- El rubio caminaba hacia el cumpleañero con una pequeña bolsa de regalo en la mano.-

El japonés dejo rápidamente el regalo de sus padres de lado para enfrentar la mirada esmeralda de su amigo Arthur, se le notaba algo agitado, cosa que era rara en el...

-Muchas gracias...- Los dedos del inglés hicieron un leve contacto con las manos del japonés cuando le entrego el regalo, el aliento del asiático se cortó por unos segundos...-

Arthur le sonrió, una sonrisa algo altanera...Y Kiku le contesto de igual forma, un pequeño sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas...

Jia-Long, detallista como siempre a pesar de su corta edad, tomo nota de los detalles que sus primos y tíos habían dejado pasar...Sintiendo una pequeña molestia mientras lo hacía.

...

Los meses pasaron, Jia-Long cumplió los 11, y la relación entre Arthur y Kiku seguía igual...

Claro, este no estaba precisamente conforme.

Eran un poco muy cercanos...

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando Arthur le entrego un libro a Kiku con una gran sonrisa...

-Tsk.- Chasqueo la lengua, molesto...-

-Jia-Long?- Una voz aguda le saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.-

Era Mei, que lo miraba con algo de interrogante:

-Qué pasa?, tenías una expresión terrible...-

-Nada.-

Entonces la chica miro hacia el lugar donde creía que su primo menor había estado observando...suspiro con una sonrisa leve:

-Está bien, no me digas.-

Al parecer su primo estaba sintiendo algo de celos...

...

Un par de semanas después de eso, Kiku cayó enfermo.

Arthur quiso verlo, pero al ser esta una enfermedad contagiosa, la madre del japonés le pidió que por favor no entrara, ya que no quería ponerlo en peligro a contraer el mismo virus que Kiku...

El rubio torció el gesto, aceptando las condiciones...

Fue cuando este caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa que se topó con el primo menor de Kiku...

Jia-Long una expresión complicada, mientras borraba algo de mala gana...

Se acercó por mera curiosidad:

-Qué pasa?-

El hongkonés levanto la mirada de su tarea y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosa al ver al inglés...

-Tarea de matemáticas, nada en especial.-

Arthur noto la cantidad de borrones que tenía la pobre hoja con ejercicios impresos...

-Estas teniendo problemas con eso?-

Jia-Long se avergonzó un poco -solo un poco-:

-Puedo con esto.-

Arthur arqueo una de sus pobladas cejas:

-Entonces, cuantas veces has borrado todo lo que llevabas?-

Al parecer con eso logro algo, ya que el menor se removió algo incómodo:

-No necesito contestar eso.-

El inglés entonces dio una risa seca:

-Seguro no quieres que te ayude?-

El hongkonés lo miro incrédulo y el inglés se sentó a su lado...

...

Al cabo de un par de semanas, el asiático obtuvo una nota perfecta en su examen, y muchas cosas que conversar con su almohada...

...

Jia-Long aún no estaba seguro, pero las descripciones que encontró por internet eran lo único que tenia de referencia para guiarse...

Le gustaba alguien.

Y no estaba para nada alegre de su situación, no solo sabía que era completamente unilateral, sino que tampoco entendía que le había llamado la atención de él.

EL.

Ni siquiera era una chica...Seguramente alguien allá arriba lo odiaba...

Es mas...había alguien allá arriba...?

No lo parecía.

Pero, por otro lado...

Era arrogante, soberbio, sarcástico...

Maldijo en voz baja...

...

Arthur ya no le ayudaba con matemáticas.

Es mas, ya no se hablaban a menos que fuera de Kiku.

Kiku.

La relación entre el inglés y su primo había evolucionado más aún, si es que eso era posible...

A veces Jia-Long se preguntaba si el mayor se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía por el...

Trago espeso.

Pensar esas cosas no era bueno...

Caminaba por la vereda, estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de sus tíos...paso cerca de una tienda de música y...

Ahí estaban, las personitas que adueñaban sus pensamientos!

Entrecerró los ojos, agudizando la vista...fue ahí cuando noto algo.

Estaban de la mano.

Apretó la mandíbula...

Noto la manera en que hablaban...no podía escuchar lo que decían obviamente, pero...seguramente serian palabras cargadas de azúcar.

Sintió repentinas nauseas...

Los mayores, completamente ignorantes de que estaban siendo observados, pegaron sus frentes, en una escena que, habría resultado muy dulce...

Sino fuera porque un nudo en la garganta le impedía pensar...

Fue entonces cuando no pudo más.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca resulta...

Pero…

Corrió como si no hubiera mañana, y al llegar se encerró en su habitación sin hablarle a nadie.

Hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba.

...

Fue menos de un año, lo que duro la relación entre Arthur y su primo mayor.

El padre del inglés fue promovido a un trabajo en América, una oferta que no se obtiene todos los días...

Así que, luego de un par de días de saber la noticia, el inglés ya no estaba por los alrededores...

Kiku jamás confesó a nadie su relación con el inglés, por lo menos, nadie que Jia-Long conozca...

A veces le parecía increíble que nadie le preguntara el porqué de sus ojos tristes.

Pero, el tampoco menciono nada después de todo.

...

Fin del flashback.

La expresión del islandés era como para tomarle una foto, mientras que el hongkonés mantenía la mirada desviada no sintiéndose totalmente cómodo...

-Y, algo así seria básicamente lo que paso…- Intento no hacer notar como se sentía realmente bajo su semblante de seriedad, pero no sabía hasta que nivel funcionaria con Emil…-

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, nunca hubiera siquiera explicado el porqué de sus acciones contra el rubio.

Eso significaba que confiaba en Emil...

-Vaya...-

-No es nada tan importante. Lo supere hace tiempo...-

El hongkonés entonces volvió a mirar los ojos violáceos de su actual pareja.

-No me imaginaba que, bueno tu...-

-No lo digas.-

-Te...-

-Emil.-

-Esta bien.- Sonrió levemente.- Pero esa historia aun no explica porque...-

-Simplemente se lo merece por hacerme sentir así.-

-Sabes?, puedes ser muy infantil cuando quieres...-

**xXx**

Al llegar a su casa, Emil sintió que, quizás debería hacer algo por Jia-Long.

Sin mentir, se sentía algo culpable por hacerlo sentir incomodo en la tarde, aunque no es como si le hubiera obligado a contarle toda su historia!

Bueno…aun así, no se sentía precisamente bien consigo mismo.

Así que, sacaría a relucir uno de sus ocultos hobbies.

Repostería.

Si, leyeron bien.

Si le preguntabas, el islandés alegaría no saber cocinar, ni nada parecido a ello.

Pero, la verdad es que le gustaba hornear…

Era bastante embarazoso cuando alguien se enteraba…

En su antigua escuela, cometió el error de mencionárselo a la persona equivocada…digamos que en menos de tres días la escuela entera sabia…

Dios, tardaron por lo menos 2 meses en "olvidarlo", comillas porque no faltan los que nunca olvidan.

Suspiro, dejando los recuerdos de sus muy queridos ex-compañeros –vaya, apesta a sarcasmo…- y puso manos a la obra…

Pensó alguna receta fácil…

Claro!, una tarta con cornflakes…

Si bien debía admitir que la gastronomía de su tierra natal no era precisamente la más deliciosa, ese postre en particular era muy bueno…

Y, tenía lo necesario para hacer una!

Busco en su habitación algún libro de postres…

"Hm…veamos, 4 claras de huevo, 200 gr. Azúcar, 2 1/2 copas de Cornflakes molidos…"

Busco todos los ingredientes que necesitaba y los dejo en el mesón de la cocina…

Al tenerlos todos, puso manos a la obra…

Saco un plato pequeño y un bowl de uno de los varios estantes de su cocina, quebró los huevos y luego de separar las yemas de las claras, vació estas últimas en el bowl que pronto contendría la mezcla de la tarta…vació azúcar, levadura y revolvió unos minutos…

Después, mezclo los Cornflakes antes mencionados en la receta…

Pronto, la tarta estaba en el horno.

…

Luego de 45 minutos, ya estaba lista…

La dejaría en el refrigerador…

Vaya, solo esperaba que fuera del gusto de Jia-Long…

**xXx**

Por otro lado, con Jia-Long…

Este aún se encontraba algo confundido de porque exactamente le conto su historia a Emil…

Si bien, podía tenerle confianza, aun le parecía bastante extraño…

Lo de Arthur era su secreto mejor guardado después de todo…

La única que lo sabía, era Xiao Mei, y era precisamente porque ella fue la única que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el de ojos esmeraldas…incluso antes que el mismo lo supiera…Agh, realmente le daba dolor de estómago de solo recordarlo.

Y es que, hablar con Emil le daba una sensación diferente que la que tenía cuando hablaba con cualquier otra persona…

Era…algo difícil de explicar.

Se sentía incluso confundido por ello…Lo que sentía por Emil era algo completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió por Arthur…

Su afecto hacia Emil era más…intenso.

Mucho más intenso.

Quizás, esta era una de esas cosas que, no se pueden resolver por solos ni con ayuda de internet.

…La única persona en la que podía pensar para conversar el tema…era quizás, la que más le jodería después.

Xiao Mei.

Chasqueo la lengua, y camino hasta la habitación de su prima…

Toco levemente la puerta.

La muchacha entonces le abrió la puerta:

-Jia-Long!, vaya sorpresa…- El mencionado arqueo una ceja, si bien, la voz de su prima tenía un tono alegre, pudo darse cuenta de que era fingido, al menos en cierta parte…mas, lo dejo pasar.- Necesitas algo en especial?-

-Hablar.-

La chica le miro extrañada, claro, no se le reprochaba nada, después de todo, el hongkonés casi nunca tenía ganas de compartir su vida…

-Esta bien…- Suspiro la chica, haciéndose a un lado.- Pasa, pues…-

El muchacho entonces pasó sin mas...

La mayor cerró la puerta, y luego se sentó en su cama, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo...

El de cabello azabache no perdió tiempo en aceptar la propuesta de su prima...

-Y...de qué querías hablar?-

Ahora quizás, se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haber venido...

-Eh...-

-Es sobre Emil?-

Vaya intuición...

-Si...bueno, ya...estamos...-

-Ah, ya sé que están saliendo!- La chica rio-

-C-como es que...?- Quizás Kiku...no...pero si...no...Kiku no podría haber...

-Que va!, se veía venir, aparte, tú no te has dado cuenta quizás, pero...actúas diferente desde que te interesaste en el...-

Esta bien, eso era extraño...

-A que te refieres?- inquirió-

-Oh...estas más animado!, sonríes mas...te expresas más, en general, son cosas pequeñas pero que hasta quienes no te hablan en tu curso debieron de haber notado!- Mei le sonrió y Jia-Long se removió un poco...tan así?, él sabía que después de conocer a Emil ya no era el mismo, pero, no creía que llegara a ese nivel...- Es de eso de lo que has venido a hablar?-

-Hm...podrías ponerlo de ese modo.-

La chica cambio su expresión a una curiosa, muy curiosa...

-No me quedare con lo que ya se...He hablado yo de lo que note, pero me encantaría escuchar tu versión!-

La explicación no se hizo de rogar tampoco…

-Ese es un gran cambio...y sí que prueba mi punto...-

Una pausa de ambos lados de la conversación, fue entonces cuando la chica rio levemente…

-Estas un paso más cerca de enamorarte!-

Jia-Long dio un respingo al escuchar eso, sorprendido y algo confundido…si bien, realmente le gustaba Emil y le quería, pero…

-No será…como que…muy…pronto?-

Mei pareció pensarlo un momento, para luego suspirar, la sonrisa nunca borrándose de sus finas facciones:

-Probablemente…pero eso no significa que no sea sincero.- Le guiño un ojo al menor, quien había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos disimuladamente.-

-Eso crees?-

-Oh si~-

Entonces Jia-Long se levantó, debía pensar un par de cosas…

-Gracias, Mei…- Y con eso salió de la habitación de su prima sin mirar atrás.-

La chica se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había pasado el joven, sonriendo de lado ante sus acciones…

"Vaya…" pensó, "sí que tiene una suerte…Estoy más que segura que Emil también está pasando por algo así!, se nota en sus ojos, cada vez que lo mira!, por dios, son adorablemente idiotas!" estrujo la almohada más cercana para calmar la euforia…Pasados unos segundos la energía murió…

-Si tan solo, la suerte llegara a mí también…- Susurró, mientras imaginaba largo cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta…-

**xXx**

Al otro día, tal y como ya era costumbre, el islandés esperaba a que Jia-Long pasara a su casa a por el…

Estaba nervioso, con un pequeño paquete en sus manos esperando al timbre…

Cuando finalmente este resonó por la vivienda, Emil se puso rápidamente de pie y atendió la puerta:

-Wow…eso si que fue rápido…- La voz del hongkonés sonó divertida, a lo que Emil simplemente murmuro algo mientras cerraba la puerta…-

Jia-Long alzo una ceja – Cómo?-

Emil tragó espeso, mientras sentía como se agitaba más…

-Te hice una tarta.-Soltó entonces, levanto la mirada violeta y le dedico una mirada que según él era amenazante, mas, para el de cabello más largo era sumamente tierna.- Y, no te rías!- Le extendió el paquete entonces, al sentir como el otro lo aceptaba sin hacer algún comentario, se relajó.- Sentí que…no estabas cómodo ayer cuando me contaste eso y…vaya. Solo…acepta eso. No sé si te guste de todas maneras…-

Jia-Long tenía en sus manos el paquetito, se veía bien envuelto y tratado con cariño...

Emil le había hecho una tarta, en disculpas por haberlo incomodado.

Sentía que podía morir de ternura…

-No tenías que hacerlo…Pero, como que…gracias.- Se acercó hacia al otro, y con una suavidad increíble, rozo sus labios con los de el de cabello blanco…- Al parecer, acerté al salir sin desayunar hoy.-

Emil sintió como un calor se extendía por su pecho, haciéndole sonreír, mientras sus dedos apretaban el borde de su chaqueta levemente…La expresión causó que Jia-Long sintiera una chispa de felicidad inexplicable, provocándole un deseo de volver a conectar sus labios con los del de ojos violeta…

Si estaba enamorándose, tal y como decía Mei…Esperaba que estas alegrías no acabaran nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>OH DIOS, LO HICE.<strong>

**Quedo random, extraño, cursi y lleno de azúcar.**

**Solo espero que les haya gustado…**

**Y PERDONENME POR LA DEMORA.**

**ENSERIO. LO SIENTO MUCHO…**

**Saben que los quiero :C 3**

**Afdsafd, empezare desde ya el capítulo 11, y si no lo tengo antes de mediados de Mayo, me voy a auto-flagelar (?)**

**Ok, eso sería todo…gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí…**

**Bye Bye Biii~**

PD: Reviews ;W;? me animan a escribir más rápido…


	11. Just gr8

**Este capítulo se me hizo corto...**

**En todo caso, siento que no ayuda tanto a la trama como pensé en un principio ;w;**

**-esconde su cabeza en una almohada (?)-**

**Por otro lado, soy una irresponsable de mierda :')**

**Pero eso ustedes ya lo saben c':**

**Welp. This...**

**Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews! **

**También por sus favs y alertas 3, los adoro, rlly uwu...alegran mi día c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Just gr8.<strong>

Hace bastante tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse de como se sentía sobre su relación con Jia-Long.

Sobretodo después de haber aceptado que estaba enamorandose cada vez mas del hongkonés...

Lo que no se esperaba era esto.

-Emil.- La monótona voz de su hermano le llamó, ojos violetas dejaron de mirar el piso para volver a fijarse en las orbes azules del mayor.-

-Disculpa, que?-

-Quiero hablar con tu novio.- Repitió el otro, sin siquiera pestañear-

Al parecer, había escuchado bien...

No entendía que pasaba, si bien Lukas siempre se ha preocupado por el, él nunca había demostrado deseos de hablar con nadie con respecto a Emil...

Quizás sea por que es su primera relación?

...Bueno, probablemente sea por eso.

-Por qué?- Preguntó, aun confundido-

-Solo quiero hablar con él sobre unas cosas, nada mas.- Lukas seguía dejando muchas cosas en el olvido, pensó el albino...pero, era mejor así. No querría que su hermano cambiara nunca.-

-...-Tomó su tiempo para considerar las cosas, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano mayor en realidad no tenía nada demasiado terrible contemplado, ah, su única preocupación sería que no le contara a su pareja algo relativamente vergonzoso sobre él...Jia-Long nunca dejaría de molestarlo, la memoria de ese chico era algo de temer.- Esta bien.- Dijo finalmente, rendido.-

-Después de hablar con él necesitare hablar contigo.-

Emil suspiró. -Okay...te iré a buscar después de clases al salón del club de magia...espera, aun estas en aquel club?- Si bien Emil por su parte consideraba todas las cosas que tenían que ver con la esóterica y el ocultismo algo bizarras, a su hermano le gustaban mucho, al punto de unirse al club de magia el cual estaba orgullosamente compuesto por...4 personas?, si?...si. Y una de ellas obligada, hasta donde sabía.-

-Si.- El último periodo de su hermano estaba compuesto por dicho club quien aquel día terminaba sus clases mas temprano de lo habitual, ese era el horario ideal de los alumnos de tercer y último año para poder malgastar el tiempo. Emil no hallaba hora para llegar a los últimos dos años por eso.-

-Iré entonces.-

Lukas asintió ante eso, a lo que procedieron a despedirse, las clases iban a comenzar después de todo.

xXx

-Como que...qué?- Fue lo mas coherente que pudó decir ante lo que acababa de comunicarle el islandés...si bien no fue totalmente estúpido, le hubiera gustado formular algo mucho mejor.-

-Eso. Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo...No tengo idea porque, pero el siempre ha sido algo extraño, quizás le preocupa que...bueno...estemos juntos.-

Jia-Long tragó algo espeso, pero su rostro permanecía impasible, no iba a dejar que Emil notará que estaba nervioso...

O al menos, no sin hacer algo por ello.

-Tengo que buscarlo, no?- Dijó finalmente, aceptando su destino...Vamos, que podría salir mal?-

En el peor de los casos, Yao vengaría su muerte.

No es como si fuera a dejarse matar fácilmente en todo caso...

En realidad...por qué estaba pensando en eso?

Hehe...no se estaba poniendo nervioso, para nada.

No, PARA NADA.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla.

-Creo que sí, no me dijo mucho mas aparte de que quería hablarte y que después de hablar contigo, lo haría conmigo...-Emil hizo un gesto de confusión que adornaba su pálido rostro de una forma encantadora.-

Jia-Long le dió una sonrisa leve.

-Esta bien. Va en la clase de Arthur y Kiku, no sera difícil.-

Emil frunció el ceño casi imperciptiblemente ante la mención del rubio...

O bueno, imperciptible para cualquiera...

Jia-Long era la excepción.

Ahogó su risa con una mano y acarició una de las mejillas de su novio con la otra.

El chico era tan adorable, enserio.

xXx

Por el otro lado del salón, Victoria jugaba con sus dedos.

Últimamente, estaba considerando hacer algo relativamente peligroso...

Y por "peligroso" quería decir absolutamente aterrador.

...Estaba planeando declararsele a su mejor amiga.

Wow, eso sonaba algo complicado...ya podía imaginarse el "L-Lo siento mucho...pero es que...yo solo te veo como amiga." saliendo de los delicados labios de la pequeña rubia y eso, eso era algo que deseaba en realidad ni siquiera considerar...

No quería por nada del mundo perder a su ángel...

Enserio la llamo "ángel"?

Dios, al parecer lo romanticón de su hermano adoptivo se le estaba pegando. Eso no era propio de ella.

Aunque por Lily lo vale.

Vio por el rabillo de su ojo como la chica a su lado anotaba un par de cosas para luego voltearse hacia ella de forma sorpresiva:

-Esta clase es realmente aburrida...-Su voz sonó suave como siempre, con un deje de fátiga.-

Victoria trató de arrojar aquellos pensamientos hacia el fondo de su mente, cosa que resulto inutil ya que un sonrojo trató de hacerse presente en su rostro.

Claro, su tono bronceado hacia bastante difícil aquello, lo cual era praticamente una bendición de los dioses en este momento.

-Tienes razón...-Aunque intento sonar desinteresada, su respuesta atropellada la delató, maldijo en su interior.-

La de Liechtenstein notó claro la diferencia en su tono:

-Victoria, estas bien?- Genial, la hizo preocuparse por nada...Bien Victoria, muy bien.-

La seychellense negó efusivamente:

-No, claro que no!- Dijo, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa. Lo que al parecer fue suficiente para tranquilizar a la rubia, pero aun se podía notar la duda en sus facciones.-

-Bien...- La menor volvió a poner atención a la clase y la de ojos ámbar pudo suspirar.-

Tenía bastante en que pensar.

xXx

El timbre sonó y todos en la sala de los de último año dejaron cuadernos y lápices bajó los bancos, preparandose para salir.

Fue durante esa última clase que Lukas pensó que olvido decirle a su hermano donde y cuando iba a hablar con su novio.

Cerro los ojos por unos momentos, para luego reflexionar.

El hongkonés no era tonto...si estaba relacionado a Kiku seguramente no lo era.

O por lo menos, lo que había escuchado no lo indicaba.

Mathias había hablado sobre el menor unas cuantas veces, describiendolo como alguien serio, inteligente y, si bien algo distante, con buenas intenciones.

Pero el danés era tan...como decirlo...confiado, que no le había dado mucha fé a lo que le dijera...

Aunque si bien pensaba, si su hermano se había fijado en él, de seguro eso era verdad.

Pero, aun así.

Era su deber de hermano hablar con Jia-Long.

O bien, tal vez no...Pero, bueno, ya se había auto-convencido de que lo era.

Fue entonces cuando vio una cabeza morena en el marco de la puerta...

Jia-Long estaba presente.

Bien, eso le había ganado unos puntos, sabía donde buscar y mas o menos cuando.

El primero en saltar a la defensiva fue Kirkland, claramente...

-Oh, no!, si crees que puedes jugarme una broma...-Había comenzado, pero el menor paso de largó.- Hey!, no puedes entrar así como así y menos ignorarme!-

El menor se acerco con aparente confianza, pero alguien observador como Lukas podía notar como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba nerviosamente en algunos segundos.

Mathias, que estaba al lado de Lukas se había parado con una sonrisa para poder saludar, pero, el menor tenía otro plan en mente:

-Emil me dijo que querías hablar conmigo...-

-Así es.-

Mathias entonces les miro confundido pero prefirió no decir nada, a estas alturas, ya sabía cuando interrumpir y cuando no los planes de su novio. Se fue tranquilamente junto a sus amigos Tino y Berwald.

-Entonces...vamos?-

-Claro.-

Ambos salieron a buscar un lugar despejado para hablar, mientras, Lukas observaba al menor...

Era unos centimetros mas alto que su hermano, notó, pero aun así, le llegaba a mas o menos media cabeza...quizas más...

Cabello mas largo de lo normal para un chico, delgado pero no tanto como para ser preocupante, al parecer, si era bastante callado o los nervios seguían carcomiendole (al parecer era así, ya que sus dedos jugaban con el doblez de sus bolsillos), seguía fingiendo que lo tenía todo bajo control, tenía una buena fachada inexpresiva, Lukas admitió.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar relativamente vacío en el patio fue cuando la charla comenzó.

Iniciando con las presentaciones mas formales.

-Lukas Bondevik.-

-Wang Jia-Long.-

Ambos estrecharon manos.

-Estas saliendo con mi hermano.-

-Como que, si.- Lukas notó que hablaba con los mismos modismos que un chico que estaba en la escuela el año pasado, si bien aquel chico iba en último año y él mismo en tercero, aquel estudiante si que destacaba, pues aparte de su excéntrica y ruidosa personalidad, pasearse con el uniforme femenino no era una característica que pasara precisamente desapercibida. A pesar de que le quedara relativamente bien.-

-Qué es lo que en realidad pretendes?-

-Perdón?-

-Vas enserio, o es solamente para "pasar el rato" para ti?- Lukas mencionó, su voz elevandose unos pocos decibeles, sabía que estaba siendo mordaz y por lo que vió el chico estaba cada vez mas intimidado, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente.-

-Es enserio. Totalmente enserio.- Su voz no temblaba y sus ojos castaños confirmaban lo que acababa de decir.- Yo...en verdad estoy interesado en Emil, como que, no estoy jugando con él en lo absoluto.- Ahora si estaba dejando notar su incómodidad, al parecer le había molestado al insinuar que lo suyo con Emil no era enserio, eso le hizo ganar puntos.-

-Muy bien.-

-Eh?-

-Eso era todo...-Dijó, a la vez que acomodaba el adorno en su cabello, la expresión del asiático no había variado mucho aparte de que sus ojos se habían abierto en sorpresa.-

-Entonces como que...puedo ya...irme?-

-Si.-

Entonces el hongkonés comenzo a moverse...

-Espera, algo mas...-

El chico se detuvo y Lukas se inclino un poco para decirle algo al oído:

-Le haces daño a mi hermano y juro que jamás vuelves a ver la luz del sol.- Su voz sonaba mas gélida de lo normal, la promesa que acababa de emitir no había sonado para nada como una broma, cuando finalmente volvió a su posición inicial, el brillo aterrado en los ojos de Jia-Long le hace casi sonreir...casi.-

Fue en ese momento cuando el mayor se fue dejando al otro atrás.

xXx

De vuelta en el salón Jia-Long buscaba algo en su celular que, con suerte, le haría olvidar al hermano de su novio...vaya, se lo había imaginado mas parecido a Emil, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario!...el chico era casi una estatua parlante y lo decía él!, él, quien siempre lleva la misma expresión de impasividad (o por lo menos al rededor de la gente con la que no se lleva).

Lukas era, en verdad, intimidante...

No entendía como el danés podía creer que eso era lindo. Honestamente.

...

Muy bien, esto parecía interesante...

Jia-Long se mantuvó lo que quedaba de tiempo libre leyendo en su celular concentrado lo suficiente como para bloquear al resto de las personas...

De repente, una mano toca su hombro.

-Qué quería Lukas?- Volteó para darse cuenta que Emil llevaba un rato sentado a su lado.-

El tema de Lukas volvio a su cabeza.

-Oh, nada, solo pues...preguntarme un par de cosas.-

-Pero, que...cosas?-

Tragó espeso, algo incómodo ante la memoria. -No te dijo que hablaría contigo luego sobre esto?-

-Bueno, si, pero...-

-Él puede decirte.-

-Jia-Long, por qué evitas el-?-

-No lo estoy evitando, Emil. Solo me parece innecesario decirte algo que sabrás de todas formas luego.- Dijo, finalmente, dejando en la duda a su novio, quien le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y volviendo la mirada a pantalla.-

-Como quieras.- Demonios...no lo hizo enojar, o si?-

Mierda.

xXx

A la salida, Jia-Long ya estaba normal. O por lo menos, su actitud había vuelto a ser la de siempre, lo único es que esta vez el blanco de sus bromas no era el islandés...

Raro...pero, aun dentro de lo normal.

Emil aun estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su novio durante la última hora...oh dios, solo esperaba que no fuera por algo que le haya dicho su hermano.

Lukas, por dios, no.

Ese chico no conoce el tacto muchas veces...

Por dios, si era por algo que el mayor dijo juraba que...

-Jia-Long.- Le llamó al ver que el chico estaba guardando sus cosas.-

-Emil.- Dijo, sin levantar su mirada de su bolso, mientras lo cerraba.-

-Bueno, yo...voy a buscar a mi hermano ahora.- Notó esta vez como el otro rasguñaba la tela de su bolso antes de mirarle.-

-Ah, si.-

-Puedo acompañarte a la salida antes, si quieres.-

-...Vamos.-

Salieron del salón, caminando por los diferentes pasillos, fue entonces cuando su mano se escabulló para entrelazarse con la del otro chico, que no negó el contacto.

Emil sonrió levemente dandole un ligero apretón a la mano de su novio, mientras que Jia-Long le acarició lentamente el dorso de la mano con su pulgar.

Mientras mas lo pensaba, a pesar de que Jia-Long fuera una pequeña mierda, en pocas palabras.

...Era realmente encantador. Y le gustaba mucho...

Sería totalmente correcto decir que el chico lo había enamorado?

...Al parecer si.

Pero...era muy pronto para decir que lo amaba por completo.

Al llegar a la salida, el hongkonés le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Bueno, como que...Mei y los demás ya estan aquí así que...-

-Si.-

-Adiós...-

-Nos vemos.-

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro para así poder besarse...

Si bien no son precisamente fanáticos de las demostraciones de amor en público...pues...

Este caso era...especial, o algo así.

Algunos curiosos se les quedaron viendo, claro, eso era algo inevitable.

El contacto no duró mucho, fue corto, preciso, significativo...

Los chicos soltaron a regañadientes la mano del otro para así poder separar sus rumbos...

-Como que, hablamos mas tarde...- Los ojos marrones del asiático, los cuales en su mayor parte se mostraban frios, eran ahora un color chocolate tan cálido.-

-Esta bien...- Sus ojos se verian igual?, en vez de un plano color violeta palido serían reemplazados por un diferente brillo amatista?...quizás...-

Jia-Long fue entonces a reunirse con sus familiares, y, bueno, ya era hora de Emil de hacer lo mismo.

Volvió a ingresar al edificio para buscar a Lukas.

xXx

Salón 103, pasillo 4.

Ahi es donde se supone que quedaba el club de magia.

Después de haber preguntado a un par de profesores, supo donde quedaba dicho club.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a nada más ni nada menos que Arthur Kirkland.

Una de las personas que, si bien no era novedad ver, considerando las cosas que había escuchado de parte de Jia-Long y sus amigos, aun así, esperaba no ver en un tiempo largo.

No es porque cada vez que lo veía pasar recordara la historia de Jia-Long.

PARA NADA.

-Eres el hermano de Bondevik, no?, el chico que siempre esta con Jia-Long...- Arthur le miró con algo de recelo, al parecer, es como si el simple hecho de estar asociado a Jia-Long le hiciese ser una amenaza.-

-El mismo. Y, claro, es mi novio después de todo.- Eso era algo que NO tenía pensado decir, justo depués de soltarlo, fue cuando se mordió la lengua.-

Arthur le miro incrédulo, seguramente preguntandose que sucedía, mientras Emil solo atinaba a sonrojarse levemente, un leve tinte rosa bañando su rostro.

Unas risas se escucharon por detrás:

-Vaya!, eso fue genial!- Un chico de profundos ojos rojos y cabello rubio, largo, hasta mas o menos los hombros reía animosamente mientras un chico de cabello castaño le susurraba que se calmara.-

-Vlad...por favor.- El chico era un poco más alto que el rubio y tenía unos ojos verdes que le comunicaban a Emil una disculpa silenciosa.-

-Vamos Nikolai, no me puedes decir que eso no fue simplemente hilarante!-

-Vlad, enserio...- Algo le decía a Emil que este era el chico que fue obligado a unirse...-

-Emil.-

Fue en ese momento, llegó su salvación...o eso pensaba:

-Lukas, tu hermano es simplemente a-do-ra-ble!- Dijo Vlad mientras acomodaba su mentón en el hombro de Nikolai, quien suspiraba, derrotado, Lukas simplemente los miro por un instante para luego volverse al albino.-

-Vamos.- Le dijo, para comenzar a caminar, Emil lo siguió.-

...

Cuando ya estaban a una distancia prudente fue cuando Emil rompió el silencio:

-Qué le dijiste?-

-Hm?-

-No te hagas el inocente.- Emil miro a Lukas con algo de molestia.- Sé que algo debiste haber dicho, Jia-Long no me molestó en toda la tarde, que si bien no es totalmente malo, es raro de él...así que ahora dime.-

Lukas entonces sonrió, cosa rara de por sí, pero que ahora le dio una mala vibra al islandés.

-No creí que una simple broma le afectara tanto, no se veía del tipo que se toma enserio muchas cosas.-

Mala señal.

-Oh dios, que le dijiste?- Emil se apretó el puente de la nariz-

-"Le haces daño a mi hermano y juro que nunca vuelves a ver la luz del sol."- Dijo Lukas, como si no fuera la gran cosa.-

-Lukas. Eres el peor bromista que existe.-

-A mi me pareció divertido.-

-Por dios, se lo debió tomar enserio!, no conoce tu idea de "diversión"!-

-No te alteres tanto.-

-No estoy alterado.- Bueno quizás era mentira...pero en tu defensa, tenías derecho.- Por otro lado, que querías hablar conmigo?-

-Solo quería decirte que lo apruebo.- Los ojos azules de Lukas se clavaron en los violeta de Emil.-Y que deberías mejorar tu observación.-

-Eh?-

-Enserio, te darías cuenta que tu novio tiene varias reacciones que podrían calificar como adorables que te estas perdiendo, intentalo.-

Era...enserio?

Tenía un hermano muy extraño, de verdad.

Pero que siempre le daba consejos y que se preocupaba por él.

En parte estaba aliviado de que él pensara de Jia-Long como alguien bueno para él...y al parecer, alguien "adorable".

Iba a intentar eso de la observación.

Aunque no necesitaba eso para pensar que su novio era, bastante adorable cuando se lo proponía. (Y a veces aunque no fuera así.)

xXx

Cuando sus primos y él llegaron a casa, vieron de que Yao había invitado a Iván otra vez.

Si bien a todos les pareció normal, la sonrisa de Yong Soo decayó un poco...

Si no fuera porque el sabía lo que estaba pasando y también el hecho de que era bastante atento, no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Si Jia-Long tuviera que elegir quien era el mejor pretendiendo en esa casa, Yong Soo se llevaria la corona.

...Subió a su habitación y no salió de su habitación hasta un tiempo después, cuando le dió hambre...

No escuchaba a nadie cerca ni tampoco sonidos en la cocina, probablemente todos habrían ido a comprar algo para la cena...y ya ni siquiera se molestaban en preguntarle si quería ir también...no es como si fuera a decir que si, en realidad.

...Se disponía a bajar para ver si había algo que picar por mientras, hasta que escucho el sonido de un beso.

Yao se había quedado con Iván?

...Raro. Yao siempre era el primero en partir camino a la tienda más cercana...

Su curiosidad ganó la partida y fue a ver de donde provenía...

Fue ahí cuando se encontró con una imagen que quizás no debió ver en primer lugar...

Yong Soo e Iván...

Eran los que estaban besandose en la habitación del primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Well shit.<strong>

**Lo hice.**

**No se, no es el mejor capítulo, pero...welp, I tried x'D**

**No se cuando tenga el siguiente, pero, dios, tratare de que sea antes de cumplir 3 meses sin actualizar!**

**Por otro lado, repito adoro a quien sea que este leyendo hasta aquí!**

**Y, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir con esta historia...**

**Por otro lado, si me demoro en actualizar, no se preocupen, estoy muy lejos de descontinuar esta historia!**

**No digo lo mismo por Facticious, eso si.**

**La historia se mudara pronto a AmorYaoi.**

**La razón: Miedo a que borren la historia y mi cuenta de forma permanente.**

**Si, bueno, ya me borraron una historia, asi que...digamos que corro peligro aun :')**

**Les dejare un link si es que interesa.**

**Nos vemos, ojalá, pronto, muy pronto asdf.**

**Bye Bye Biii~**


End file.
